


Big Bad

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 60,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: 'His name is Harry Potter' Peter uttered ominously.When Deucalion chose to come to Beacon Hills he didn't count on Harry Potter...in fact nobody did. Not even Peter who had been the one to suggest him. Their lives were about to be shaken up. Can they become a pack worthy of its name in the process?





	1. Chapter 1

The Big Bad 

Chapter 1 

“I’m really starting to not like this idea, sounds kind of dangerous,” Isaac muttered as he paced through the darkened room, the wall high windows letting in enough light to reflect the fear that Isaac felt on his face more clearly. Turning around he paced back the other way, “You know what? I definitely don’t like this idea, and I definitely don’t like him.” he added, pointing an accusing finger at Derek, who was paying very little attention to him as he read the book in his hands. 

“You’ll be fine,” Derek said, barely refraining from rolling his eyes, teenagers, he’d regret his actions if not for the fact he would never wish away pack. They were his pack, and he had already lost Erica and Boyd, he was doing everything he could to find them but so far failing spectacularly. It was almost as if they had faded from the face of the earth. He couldn’t find a hint of their scent, he had no idea where the Alpha pack was to get them back. 

Isaac looked out the window before sighing and turning to face Derek, “Does it have to be him?” he complained, truthfully Isaac had only heard of the things Peter Hale had done. He hadn’t been around for what had transpired before. He trusted Scott though, so if Scott didn’t trust Peter then he wasn’t going to either. 

“He knows how to do it. I don’t.” Derek stated without looking at him, “It would be more dangerous if I do it myself.” 

“You know Scott doesn’t trust him, right?” Isaac said, “Well, I’d trust Scott.” He was worried about what was about to happen, mostly because in the deep recesses of his mind…he didn’t want to remember. 

“Do you trust me?” Derek asked, finally looking at Isaac again, a serious look on his face. 

“Yeah,” Isaac replied without pause, he really did trust his Alpha. 

“I still don’t like him,” Isaac murmured almost petulantly when he realized this was going to happen no matter what. 

“Nobody likes him,” Derek replied dryly, only to glance up with a resigned look when the door opened emitting the werewolf in question they had been talking about. 

“Boys, FYI, yes, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired, but the hearing still works.” Peter drawled as he entered the room at a casual pace, “So I hope you’re comfortable saying whatever it is to my face.” 

“We don’t like you,” Derek stated standing up, the book snapping closed and discarded on the table, “Now shut up and help us,” 

“Fair enough,” Peter said unsheathing his claws with a wicked gleam in his eye, “Relax I’ll get more out of you if you’re calm.” He informed the teenager sitting on the chair waiting, looking as though his own execution was on the cards. 

“How do you know how to do this, again?” Isaac asked, unable to sit still, anxiety mixing with fear but he never lost his ironclad control. 

“It’s an ancient ritual used mostly by Alphas, since it’s a skill that requires quite a bit of practice. One slip and you could paralyze someone.” Peter informed him, his tone educational, but the way he spoke was utterly taunting as he absently tried to decide which claw to use. “Or kill them,” he added ignoring Derek who actually looked concerned, albeit a constipated kind of concern. Peter knew Derek wouldn’t change his mind, his nephew hadn’t changed the least in six years…well except physically of course. 

“But you’ve had a lot of practice, though, right?” Isaac felt his panic surge, the thought of being paralyzed was terrifying, part of him wanted to run. Yet he wanted his pack mates back, he’d do anything he could for them. Even if it meant remembering something he knew deep down he didn’t want to remember. 

“Well, I’ve never paralyzed anyone.” Peter informed the teen, waiting to see if he would realize what he meant. 

“Wait does that mean…” Isaac didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence, as Peter grasped a hold of him, an arm around his chest, the other was biting into his neck, allowing Peter to see Isaac’s memories. 

Both of them oblivious to Derek who watched the scene visibly alarmed. 

Only when Derek jumped to his feet did Peter speak, “Wait I see them,” as if he felt that Derek was about to disengage the connection that had sprung up between himself and Isaac. 

Peter watched everything he could glean from Isaac, his body spasming as he tried to decipher what the hell he was seeing. Then when a familiar face came into view, Peter jerked himself away from Isaac, not that he could say he was surprised by it, not truly, since he knew the Alpha pack was here. He’d understood that from the second he’d set his eyes upon the sign adorning what was once his family home. A home he had grown up in with his family then his sisters family. Grunting he moved away from both Isaac and Derek, knowing this news wasn’t what they wanted. 

“What did you see?” Derek asked staring intently at the back of his uncles head. 

Peter meanwhile breathed heavily in front of the stone wall, trying to regain his footing after the disconcerting feeling of perusing through hazy memories. “It was confusing.” He admitted, still feeling as though he’d been put through the wringer. “Um, imagines. Vague shapes.” Mentally mapping out what he’d seen hoping he was wrong. 

“But you saw something.” Derek didn’t know whether he was imagining it or not. 

“Isaac found them.” Peter admitted, still staring at the wall, hiding just how worried he was. 

“Erica and Boyd?” Derek questioned, feeling hope again for the first time in months. 

“I barely saw them. I mean, glimpses.” Peter replied. 

“But you did see them.” Derek stated more firmly. 

“And worse.” Peter admitted, rattled to the bones. 

“Deucalion,” Derek stated, it was the only thing that could cause the fear he could clearly see on his uncles face which was now facing him. 

“He was talking to them. Something about time running out.” Peter added, watching his nephew sink back down on his seat the wind taken from his sail. The hope he’d so blatantly held on to diminishing almost completely. 

“What does it mean?” Isaac asked, looking worried, the scent of the two terrified werewolves didn’t help him the slightest. Glancing at Derek silently begging for answers. 

“He’s going to kill them.” Derek finally told Isaac eyeing Peter, anger warring with fear for his two Beta’s. 

“No, no, no, no he didn’t say that.” Peter told them, as his mind catalogued everything he’d heard and seen. “He did make them a promise that by the full moon they’d both be dead.” 

“The next full moon?” Derek repeated his brows furrowing together, worry gnawing at his gut. 

Peter turned once again to stare at Derek resignedly, “Tomorrow night,” 

Derek closed his eyes, he had five Alphas to deal with…and only himself, Isaac and Scott on his side. 

“We’re not going to win this are we?” Isaac asked, bordering on hysterical, it didn’t help that neither Peter or Derek smelt anywhere near hopeful. 

“There is someone we could call to help,” Peter admitted, turning around entirely too pensive. 

Derek jerked his head up to look at his uncle, “Why haven’t you mentioned this before?” Derek growled in annoyance. 

“Because he’s absolutely terrifying,” Peter replied his tone bone dry. “He’s something of an anomaly,” and he didn’t like things he couldn’t understand. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Derek demanded. 

“He’s a werewolf, who also has the ability to use magic,” Peter explained, Isaac looked confused while Derek’s eyes widened in disbelief. You either had the one or the other, nobody was both it was impossible. “It’s magic unlike anything I’ve ever seen, he can also transform into a wolf…and his eyes….” Peter paused. 

“Who is he?” Derek asked, they knew of the Demon Wolf, but he’d never heard of anyone like Peter was describing and wasn’t sure whether to believe it or not. “Why haven’t I heard of him before?” 

“He has helped us in the past,” Peter refuted, “You must have been eleven years old, the first time you were attacked by hunters, your mom was gone brokering peace with a pack in Alaska taking your father and Laura…I barely got there in time, got us both holed up before he appeared, I’m not sure if he was who they were looking for or not…but by the time he was finished the ten hunters were dead, and he didn’t have a single injury. He teleported, he was capable of appearing behind them before they knew what was happening. He waved his hand and the bodies, blood and gore was gone as if it never happened.” Derek had seen nothing of that incident, and seemed to bounce back…certainly quicker than the second time he was attacked by hunters, and they’d definitely been after him that time. 

Derek’s eyes widened, when he remembered the incident Peter was talking about. He hadn’t seen anything but he had heard the strange sounds, like a gun on a silencer, continuous pops. He’d barely caught sight of the hunters and dodged the bullets before Peter was there and getting them to safety. They had little niches all around Beacon Hills that were filled with food and drink so they could wait out the hunters before heading home. He wasn’t sure how many of them were still there, he hadn’t checked, plus he hadn’t been aware of them all. Peter had been weird when he came back in, quiet in a way his Uncle never was. The underlying scent…he suddenly remembered, awe, disbelief, shock and fear. 

“Then he turned to stare at me, his eyes flashed purple and he disappeared while I watched,” Peter finished, and that was just the first time he saw him. 

“Who is he?” Derek asked, his mind latching onto the only hope he might have to save his pack. 

Peter glanced up, eyes supernatural blue, “Harry Potter,” he uttered ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

Big Bad 

Chapter 2 

Derek narrowed his eyes as Peter’s fingers blatantly hovered over the buttons while he prepared himself to make the call. He’d never seen Peter hesitant before and it made him and his wolf anxious. Hell, he didn’t even show that much fear of Deucalion for gods sake. Something was very, very wrong and he wondered if he was making a mistake by asking for help from this person, Harry, whoever he was. Yet if he didn’t get help soon, his Beta’s were going to pay for his defiance. His decisions. He had chosen to turn them in order to get stronger when he realized they were coming. He had hoped they too would be strong enough for the fight that was coming on both ends. By hunters and the Alpha pack. 

Peter finally imputed the number into his brand new cell phone, and raised it to his ear, all werewolves could hear it beginning to ring. Peter closed his eyes when it begun ringing, as if he had feared it would no longer be in service. Such a peculiar thing. 

As it continued to ring, Derek felt his heart sink, they weren’t going to get an answer. 

Then just as the last ring begun – where it most assuredly would have gone to messaging services – the call picked up. “Hello?” came the voice of an English accent, a man, followed by a lot of cursing and words that were indecipherable to Isaac but Derek and Peter both know it to be Latin. “This better be good,” his scowl could be heard even through the phone. 

“I need your help,” Peter grimaced, well, not him, but if he wanted his nephew – who he had previously wronged – to survive then help it was. 

Silence was all that could be heard after his pronouncement, so much so that Peter checked to see if the call was still connected. 

“Looks like he knows you well,” Derek couldn’t help but say, despite how tense the situation was. 

“It’s been six years, Peter, and you made yourself very clear then,” was stated after what felt like an age. 

Derek twitched, refraining from grabbing the cell phone out of Peter’s hand. His mind whirling, wondering what exactly had happened between this Harry and Peter exactly. Those words…they weren’t ones of strangers, if he didn’t know any better he would have said they’d been involved. Was it possible? It was, Peter wasn’t exactly subtle and liked to use his looks to get what he wanted. 

“I know,” Peter’s tone was one of anguish and a profound sense of loss that Derek flinched at the sound of it. 

“Text me your coordinates,” was all but ordered before the call ended abruptly. 

“Who is he to you?” Derek demanded of Peter, in his usual unsubtle way. 

Peter did not answer, instead he found out his GPS coordinates and imputed them into a text message and sent it off. 

“If he lives in England how long will it take for him to get here by plane?” Isaac asked, completely forgetting what he had been told earlier. He wanted to meet this guy, see what it was that had Peter all tied up in knots. Since there was absolutely no way he was going to drive from the UK – where they were presuming he was – to Beacon Hills, if he did it would take weeks if not months. 

“Up to fourteen hours, maybe longer,” Derek answered automatically, werewolves did not like using airplanes, it was downright distasteful. The small room, the recirculated air, being so high up in the air and the feeling of vulnerability that came from it. So, it was very unlikely he would use air means in getting there. Too big a risk of exposing who and what you were to them. 

“That is where you’d be wrong,” came the voice that had just been on the phone moments prior but was definitely not now being heard through a cell phone. 

Derek and Isaac spun around to face the intruder, who did not have a single scent on him despite his… sudden appearance at the loft. He was leaning casually against the wall as if he belonged there. His sharp green eyes were observing everything, missing absolutely nothing. There was no denying the predator in the room, even wearing a human face. He had a pair of black slacks a white shirt with its arms artfully rolled up to his elbows and a black waistcoat. He didn’t look a day over twenty – whatever his real age was – Derek and Peter were well aware that werewolves aged differently – and there was no way of knowing their actual age except for knowing it or asking. His hair was deftly tousled and long at the top with his underside shaved. With brown stands falling down the side of his forehead from the side to his ear but not behind. 

“I can see why you need help,” Harry said, tutting in annoyance, shoving himself off the side of the wall where he stood. “Especially you, what the hell did you do?” there was a curl to his lip that spoke of a great disgust that had Peter actually flinching. 

“We haven’t even told you what happened,” Isaac pointed out perplexed by the sudden intrusion into his home. The loft was his home, more so than his own had been for years. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, his eyes frequently glancing to a corner of the room where there was nothing there. “You aren’t here regarding the magic that’s saturated itself around you both?” looking more curious now, as he stalked around the building like he owed it. Staring deliberately at Peter and Derek seeing the saturated magic that immersed them. “Merlin’s balls, what the hell happened?” he said out of the blue startling two of the three werewolves. 

Peter didn’t seem the slightest bit surprised, just more…resigned. 

“Both?” Isaac asked, bewildered, glancing down at himself as if he would suddenly see magic because it had been mentioned. 

“What did you do, Peter?” Harry commanded, his eyes flashing purple, showing that Peter hadn’t been lying when he told them before. “Are you aware of the consequences of your actions? You might have healed outwardly, but you look disgusting at the very core of you.” Everyone might see his normal visage, his healed one, but Harry could see the burnt out husk he’d ‘died’ as but that was probably a side affect to his own powers. 

Peter winced as his mind was invaded by an impatient werewolf, unable to do anything other than watch the memories he knew so intimately bared for others to see. The ritual he used, how he’d gone about it and his thoughts on what Lydia Martin was. Or rather his correct conclusion. He could do nothing to defend himself, he couldn’t shift properly. He could barely summon his claws for gods sake, he was defenceless. 

“Oh, you idiot,” Harry hissed out, “Do you have any idea what you’ve awoken?” the ritual he’d used, who he had used it on was at the height of idiocy. What had happened? Who had killed Peter and why? Did it tie into the ‘help’ Peter needed from him now? But the worst was he left himself vulnerable. “And you leave the tether of your life vulnerable? If she dies Peter…so do you.” A keening woman, a bloody Banshee. He was going to have to severe the connection before Peter got himself into more trouble. Despite his agitation and anger at the werewolf, he actually cared more about Peter than nearly anyone else. 

Of course, only then would Peter grow alarmed by what he heard. 

Growling low in his throat, Harry’s scent abruptly returning and with it the smell of death followed. He pressed his hand harshly against Peter’s forehead, power saturating the room, causing Isaac and Derek to shift and growl themselves, feeling the ultimate predator, stronger and more deadly than even an Alpha. They were beginning to understand just why Peter was absolutely terrified. Even their wolves were warning them to turn away, to leave and a werewolf did not run from a fight unless grievously injured. 

Peter crumbled as if his strings had been cut, screaming at the top of his lungs, claws out scraping against the concrete as he tried to get away from Harry who had just followed him. Finally, finally Peter stopped screaming and just lay there in full shift. Harry just stared down at him, his face impassive. 

“You always think you’re holding all the cards, smarter than everyone else and yet when it comes to it you wonder how the hell you hadn’t seen it coming…wondering how the cards all came crumbling down and people saw you for what you are. I warned you what your quest for power would do you, Peter, it ends now.” Harry warned him, “Or I will end it for you.” Peter wasn’t always the smartest person in the room, and he constantly thought he was. Except with him, he knew part of Peter had always been fascinated as much as afraid of his abilities. 

Peter blinked, just staring up at Harry dazedly, what he had just felt…been put through had hurt worse than the fire that had stripped away at him. If he didn’t already know his eyes were still tinged blue…he would have thought he was an Alpha. The power he could feel coursing through him, the sense of rightness, this was what he had always wanted. Swallowing thickly, not even trying to hear for the heartbeat to determine whether he meant it or not, because he knew he was serious. He had always been that way, strong, powerful, unafraid to say what he meant. 

Isaac squeaked – inaudible to human ears – and hid behind Derek’s back, seeking the protection of his Alpha. Derek himself, was being cautious, he had shifted but so far hadn’t made any attempts to attack. After all he’d learned, it would be pretty stupid of him to do so especially if he wanted help. 

“That wouldn’t save you if I wanted to kill you kid,” Harry said sardonically, his eyes still purple showing his only sign of his werewolf. The thirty-eight year old wizard turned werewolf found himself amused by the youngster. 

Harry’s eyes were then drawn to Derek, leaving Peter to gather himself, almost disinterestedly. Inhaling sharply, his penetrating gaze never once left Derek’s. It was becoming apparent he could see something that nobody else could. “You haven’t happened to piss off a witch lately have you?” 

Derek felt anxiety crawling up his spine at being the sole focus of Harry’s attention. He was utterly terrifying, yet he looked normal, nobody would look at him twice unless they were aware of the supernatural world. Aware of his oppressive presence, and it was damn repressive. Feeling like a wayward pup again, he couldn’t help but glance at Peter, who had righted himself and was watching the scene tense and alert flexing his claws. 

Peter nodded once, telling Derek to tell him everything without saying a word. If he didn’t, there was a big chance that he would just get the information he wanted by reading his mind. Which wasn’t a strange thing for them, they could do it as well, and just as painful they only needed to insert their claws while Harry had the ability to do so without. He wasn’t completely tense, in fact he was feeling rather great, absently allowing his claws to grow on each finger, testing his control. Which was greater than he ever remembered, even from before the fire that had destroyed him and his family. 

“No,” Derek said, with an intense scowl of his own on his face. 

“How about a Darach?” Harry questioned curtly, his impatience growing. 

Peter’s head snapped up at that, “The abductions,” he stated sharply, “There have been sudden abductions we were putting down to the Alpha pack or usual disappearances.” 

Harry grimaced turning to face Peter a grim nod, “You won’t find them, three victims, virgins, threefold death. It seems whoever enacted them, has tied Derek to them. Have you found yourself with any sudden desire for someone?” turning back to Derek, unafraid to allow Peter at his back. 

That spoke volumes, nobody in their right mind would usually let Peter at their back. Derek included, although to be fair, Peter hadn’t made a single attempt, and he could have done while he was down for the count after being attacked by Lydia. Yet Harry, who apparently knew his uncle well, did so without second thought. “No,” he spat out as if it was something sordid and ugly. 

“Not that you’d acknowledge it anyway,” Harry shrugged indifferently, “Any danger to the magic if flares up, keeps you blind to all else that moves. If this wasn’t why you got in touch with me…why am I here?” seeming to realize he was missing a piece of a very large puzzle. Backing away from them all, and leaned back into the position where he’d first been spotted arms crossed a pensive look on his face. The third victim might not be dead yet, thus not harnessing the magic fully. He would need to deal with that later.

Isaac remained firmly planted behind Derek, absolutely freaked out by what was going on. Nothing could have prepared him for Harry Potter. Not even the warning Peter had given made it sink in, not until he’d seen the way he was so confident, self-assured, extremely smart, and by gods his wolf was wanting to show its belly at Harry, submit at the same time he wanted to run. The only thing worse than this was being stuck in a small enclosed freezer. If he had to choose he wasn’t sure which one he’d pick. And wasn’t that a shock to his system. 

Everyone remained silent, clearly not in any condition to speak. 

That was until they were interrupted by Harry’s stomach growling something fiercely. 

“Derek why don’t you go with Isaac and pick us all up something to eat?” Peter suggested, as always he made it sound like a suggestion but it was really an order. 

“I want everyone who has been involved in this from the beginning here, do not make me go trailing after them, you nor they will like that.” Harry said with deceptive mildness, purple eyes flashing in warning. 

One that Derek didn’t mind fulfilling all of a sudden, he was out of the property with Isaac trailing after him mere seconds later. 

Leaving Peter and Harry alone in the loft. Alone. 

“How have you been?” Peter asked, his tone stilted, as if he wasn’t sure how to have this conversation. Skirting around the main problem until the others arrived. 

“That is not what you want to ask,” Harry stated, observing Peter coolly. 

“Can you see them?” Peter asked, a vulnerable note in his voice. 

Harry seemed to deflate a little at that pronouncement, “Sense them yes, there’s a few quite adamantly trying to get through to talk.” He didn’t allow the ability to follow him everywhere, otherwise he’d see more ghosts of people than actual people. He knew the difference, of course, but it didn’t make their irritating chatter any easier to deal with. “What happened?” he asked, his tone becoming soft and sombre. 

“Hunters happened,” Peter snarled, eyes supernatural blue as he thought on the fact he hadn’t been able to finish his revenge. Derek had not only taken his life but stopped him putting an end to the Argent bloodline once and for all. He knew logically the girl had nothing to do with it, but they Argents in his book deserved to suffer. Losing their only daughter would have ensured they suffered to the end of days. “Trapped us at the house and left us to burn, every single one of us,” the human pack members had gone mercifully quickly, never felt the lick of flames on their bodies, but the were’s…they’d all suffered. He’d tried to call Harry while down in the basement, knowing he was his family’s only chance but he couldn’t get a signal. Even if he and Harry hadn’t parted on good terms. 

“How long after?” Harry asked, gritting his teeth, his scent abruptly disappearing along. 

“The next day,” Peter replied, he’d returned to the Hale House for the full moon and then they’d all participated unwillingly in a mass bonfire. He wouldn’t have put it past Harry to return to Britain after they split ways. 

The creeping sound of a car or truck approached, it was seconds away from conking out completely by the sounds of it. 

“Ah, that must be Mister Stilinski,” Peter said, his face becoming a cross between exasperation and admiration. 

Harry inhaled sharply, learning everything he could about this newcomer. He smelt human with just a hint of ‘other’ in his scent to pique his curiosity. Was it all the time he spent around werewolves? Or something else entirely? Harry prowled over to Peter, who had remained sitting despite his obvious agitation. Harry leaned into Peter’s personal space, inches from his neck, “Just what has this guy done to garner your admiration, Peter?” he breathed against the younger were’s neck. Getting his fill of the scent he hadn’t so much as forgotten even in the past six years. 

“You’ll see,” Peter had to refrain from backing up and letting Harry scent mark him, they were tactile creatures but any tactility Derek had died with the rest of their family. He barely even touched his Beta’s, other than when he was training them. “He’s one of the rare good ones. Not only did he face me down twice while completely terrified, but he run his mouth off and tried to talk me out of my revenge…he also kept Derek up in a pool for three hours.” 

Four minutes later Harry got his first sight of Stiles Stilinski and he laughed with dark amusement. “Oh, that’s just precious,” he positively cooed after getting control of himself. He was still chuckling randomly as he went back to the position he seemed to prefer, it showed him the entire room – as if he needed the protection – and its occupants no matter where they were. As did the stairs which was where Peter actually preferred sitting when there was anyone in the loft. 

Harry would say this though, Stiles Stilinski was something else, he kept them in his sights at all times despite sitting himself comfortably and reading when he wasn’t watching them. “He does not smell like pack,” Harry spoke low enough so the human couldn’t hear. 

“The only reason Isaac does is because he lives here,” Peter replied wryly his mouth barely moving, feeling more comfortable with Harry having covered his scent back up. The cloying scent of death decay and his powers was frankly made every hair he had rise on end. “Ah, here comes my failure of a Beta,” he said, the sound of Scott approaching, and there was only distaste and exasperation on Peter’s face. 

“Stiles what are you doing here?” Scott asked, sounding genuinely surprised as he made his way into the loft. 

“Derek asked me come,” Stiles shrugged, closing the book. 

“He doesn’t use his senses very well does he?” Harry asked, “Newly turned is he?” assuming he hadn’t had a full moon yet. He had a subtle aura around him, one steeped in magic, but it was light magic, druidic magic actually, a ritual if you will since they couldn’t actually cast magic like him. 

“He was bitten January ninth, 2011,” not a day he’d likely to forget, but a day he wished he could forget, or go back and prevent himself from doing something so idiotic. It’s what had ensured his own destruction, if he hadn’t been Scott he could have gotten his revenge unhindered. 

Harry blinked, it was August, it was eight months, eight full moons, what the hell? A frown marred his features for only a second before it smoothed out. 

“Who are you?” Scott asked, staring distrustfully at Harry, tense and alert. 

Harry stared right back, watching the teens metaphorical hackles rise at the lack of answer. 

“Scott, how’s Allison?” Stiles asked, glancing at Harry warily, sensing that Scott would be completely annihilated by the stunning guy – what was it with werewolves being bloody gorgeous? - it was decidedly unfair. 

Peter watched Harry’s face become alarmed at the gooey look that came across Scott’s face at the mere mention of the little Argent. He actually had to turn away and stop himself laughing – a novel experience especially as of late – when he looked as though someone had shoved a handful of shit under his nose. No doubt he was wondering just how anyone could be so distracted so easily. 

“She’s fine,” he said, a dreamy look on his face that made even Stiles want to retch and this was his best friend…for the most part. 

Harry rolled his eyes, teenagers, honestly, it was as if they lost their sense of self-preservation during their adolescence years. Scott did not smell of anyone, except from one person that was definitely not Stiles, although he could smell him on this Scott it was very faint. It was just as faint as the rest of the other scents on him, ones you pick up with passing people. Harry ignored Scott and Stiles while he waited impatiently. Idly wondering just how many people were involved in this and what ‘this’ actually was. 

“Do we really have to go back in there?” Isaac whined, from the passenger seat of the Camaro, both Peter and Harry could hear him perfectly. Oddly enough, Scott didn’t even twitch at the sound or make a gesture to indicate he was listening. Was his werewolf deflective? Had Scott been born deaf and been unable to be healed so he was a deaf werewolf? It didn’t account for his lack of smell, he genuinely smelt and sounded surprised to see Stiles there. 

Then the tail end of a conversation caught his immediate attention. 

“Why did Derek want you here anyway? You’re human,” Scott asked Stiles, his tone only slightly louder – no human would have noticed – this caused Harry to growl angrily at the proclamation. 

Scott was about to turn around and face Harry and ask him what his problem was when the loft door opened and a familiar smell hit his nose. Derek came out first, scowling fiercely, his back stiff and unaccommodating, keeping a sharp eye to his side. This told Harry that Derek definitely didn’t trust who was in the lift with him. 

“Allison! What are you doing here?” Scott’s tone was anxious and suspicious in equal measures. The last time Derek and Allison had been in a room together Derek had been very dismissive of Allison and her ideas. 

One sniff told Harry exactly who was in the room, and he could not mask the surprise if his life depended on it. “Argent.” Any werewolf worth their salt remembered the blood scents of prominent hunter families. Which Harry had done, especially when he came to America, he’d been all over actually it’s how he met Peter. “Well, if you’re working with the hunters who killed your family this is definitely going to be good,” watching the girl twitch as though she wished grab something, presumably the wolfsbane knife she had stashed in her boot. 

Peter winced unnoticeably at the callous words while Harry rubbed his forehead, scowling angrily, Victoria Argent was quite the determined bloody woman. Trickles of information began to come to him as his barrier was lowered temporarily, before he shoved it back up. Ceasing the damn chatter from the dead, any time he went near anyone there was always someone there. “Oh, oh it’s not the first time,” Harry said, causing Derek to stiffen entirely, he did not even attempt to defend himself. 

Silence reigned over the room, nobody wished to cut the tension that was present and that’s without the full extent of Harry’s powers laid bare. 

“Ah, here comes the Keening woman,” Harry murmured loud enough for the entire room to hear, even the human. 

“Keening woman? You mean a Banshee?” Stiles gaped at Harry, failing to realize who he was talking about due to the fact he was only human and couldn’t hear the approaching pair. 

Harry’s lips twitched, “You know your magical creatures,” he murmured proudly, “Not many understand the reference, it’s purely a Scottish one, Wailing woman would have been more known, if I were you Derek…I wouldn’t let this one go he’s got the makings of a great Emissary.” 

Derek as always remained blank faced, nothing showed on what he thought about that particular statement. 

Lydia and Jackson were the last ones who came through the door, both of them extremely haughty as if they owned the place. Too arrogant and proud for words, teenagers again, they were probably going to be in for a shock once they leave school. Because nobody gave a shit about who you were while in school, only what you could for them. Harry observed that the male wasn’t as confident as he seemed, he was wearing quite the façade as was she. 

“Lydia is the Banshee?” Stiles jumped out of his seat, flailing as he pointed towards her in jabbing motions. 

“Sit down, all of you,” Harry commanded them, “If you don’t…well…lets not find out shall we?” he added lips twitching in sadistic amusement. He turned away from them, and spoke coldly, “As for you little Huntress, that little knife of yours wont touch me, try it and you’ll find it imbedded in your own back.” Causing the room to cool down twenty degrees. 

Allison swallowed thickly, how had he known what she was going to do? She had barely moved a muscle! 

“Allison and I are leaving!” Scott retorted, standing in front of her, trying to steer her out. 

“I am not leaving,” Allison stated, she had to know everything she could to keep her and her friends safe. Yes, this guy terrified her, especially so considering how good looking he was, he could probably get anyone to do anything for him. She had to find out everything about him, about the Alpha pack that she’d just found out about…and all the mysteries surrounding Beacon Hills if she is to take her mothers place as the Matriarch of the Argent line. 

She was the first to sit down after Stiles, it was as though seeing the two humans doing as they were told, had the others sitting albeit reluctantly. Isaac needing something to do began to hand out the food, thankfully they had bought more than enough for everyone. Harry as the ‘guest’ was allowed to chose first, which he did with a quiet ‘thanks kid’ to Isaac who marginally relaxed in his presence. 

Peter remained in the seat that was close to the staircase so he could see everyone. 

Meanwhile the scowl on Harry’s face got fiercer and fiercer as he was annoyed relentlessly by Laura Hale and her endless apologies. 

This was why he avoided people. Except his marks. 

Then a blonde haired young girl made her appearance...Erica appeared before Harry Potter...she was gone. 

\------------0

There we go! The next chapter for you to all enjoy I hope you enjoy it! So the pairing hasn't been decided yet what would you like to see? Derek/Harry or Peter/Harry or something different for this one? As you've no doubt deduced Harry is the Master Of Death In this and I've changed up his appearance ;) I hope you enjoy it :D it was fun writing it! as for the Alpha pack will they disperse after the Duke (can never spell his name right without spell check Ducalion?) is killed by Harry or will they all meet the same fate? this was never intended to be a long story to be honest...it was more of a three shot I think I intended to do but its beginning to walk all over me already :P I want so much to do things but I can't use all my ideas here otherwise it would make the others boring :P just certain things I'd like to see happen. Would you like to see Erica survive? Will Harry be able to save her? He is the Master of Death after all! Read and Review Please!


	3. Chapter 3

The Big Bad 

Chapter 3 

Stiles’ hands twitched as his feet tapped impatiently under the table, everyone was finishing their food and not a word had been spoken during that half hour. Not even Jackson had opened his mouth, which was like ‘hello twilight zone’ it was weird as well. Then again the unknown werewolf looked ready to bite the head of the next person to spoke. He’d steadily gotten broodier and broodier as the time ticked by excruciatingly slowly. Thankfully though, his own mind was running so he didn’t feel the need to talk overly much. Alright, who was he kidding he was desperate to know what was going on and who he was. Or better yet, why everyone was here, it’s actually the first time they’d all been in the same place together really since they killed Peter. 

Stiles breathing suddenly hitched when those purple eyes settled on him, wait, purple? Stiles gulped, he saw nothing but fascination written across the guys face. What the hell was that all about? “Why do you have purple eyes?” he blurted out, unable to curb his tongue at all. 

Everyone else cringed, Derek looked ready to smack him but at the same time jump in front of him if Harry got any ideas about hurting him. That was a usual Derek thing though, looking like he wanted to kill him but would save him in a seconds flat, just as Stiles would do the same thing. Had proven he would do the same thing as a matter of fact. Even if their relationship was mostly agnostic. Not that it was new to Stiles, he pissed off nearly everyone he met, his lack of filter and his inability to sit still for more than a few minutes. 

“Ask me that again when we are alone,” Harry stated, glancing at the side of the table where Allison and Scott sat, making no secret of it. Basically telling everyone he didn’t trust them the slightest, or maybe just Allison. 

Stiles glanced at Allison to see her cheeks flush red and her lips purse, evidently working hard not to say a word. Surprisingly, Scott actually managed to keep quiet, even if he was scowling at the werewolf with an angry glare. 

“Where is your actual emissary?” Harry demanded of Derek, facing the werewolf, a slight perplexed look on his face as he stood up, and moved to the middle of the loft, so he could see everyone in the room without having to move an inch. 

“I don’t have one,” Derek informed him, a glower on his face. 

Harry’s gaze flickered to Scott before returning to Derek, “But you know one I assume?” it was the only thing that could explain the magic on the werewolf called Scott. 

Derek bit out, “One, he used to be the Hale pack Emissary, for my mom,” 

“Used to be?” Harry asked, his voice cold, glancing at Peter with a cocked brow, silently wanting to know something that was beyond Derek’s understanding. He didn’t speak Harry Potter after all. 

“He…ah, retired after the fire,” Peter said, his tone filled with derision. 

“Awfully convenient isn’t it?” Harry asked disgustedly. 

“Doctor Deaton is a good man!” Scott exploded, “He wouldn’t do anything like that!” everyone knew what Harry was implying. 

“Do you understand the duties of an Emissary, boy?” Harry growled, his purple eyes flashing, showing a hint of fang. 

Scott whimpered, his wolf reacting viscerally towards the dominance Harry was displaying. Showing his neck and his submission, the move was purely a part on his wolf, and Scott was clearly struggling with such a display on his wolf’s behalf. It was evident on every line of his face. 

Realisation dawned in Harry’s eyes, he was a lone wolf, he wasn’t part of this pack. But he wouldn’t feel the need to with the ritual on him, it was doing more harm than good. Whoever had done it, had not anticipated it being so long, he was going to go feral eventually if he didn’t join a pack. Which meant he was dangerous and unpredictable, especially to Stiles, his so called best friend. He would need to keep an eye on him. 

“Everything I’ve read means they’re advisors,” Stiles contributed, as Allison spoke quietly to Scott, her brow furrowed showing her worry for her boyfriend. 

“That they are, traditionally only the Alpha knows who the Emissary of their pack is, but the Emissary knows everyone in the pack. They bind a pack to its humanity, and serve as advisors as you stated. Just because the Alpha died it doesn’t mean you’re free and clear of your duties.” Harry said icily, quite looking forward to meeting this son of a bitch. “The Hale pack still existed, he was duty bound to the next in line,” and they did not give their allegiances to lone wolves or perform rituals for outsiders. He did not like those who abandoned their duties, at all. 

“They’re human then?” the Banshee stated, itching to write everything she was learning down. 

“Druids,” Harry corrected her, with a wicked smirk on his face, “Not so human after all, they have the ability to harness magic.” finding it ironic still that Druids helped tie a pack to its humanity when humanity wouldn’t consider them human due to their abilities. 

“I’m not a druid, so why would you want me to be the emissary?” Stiles asked his hands flailing around as if he was exasperated. 

Harry stared at him, “No, no you’re not a Druid, you’re so much more,” Harry said blankly, his lips twitched when Stiles flailed so badly at that pronouncement that he slid from his chair and fell on the floor with a thud. Judging by everyone’s eyerolls it was a common occurrence for the young boy. They were giving Stiles sidelong looks, their curiosity getting the better of them. 

Except Peter, Peter was just smirking as he watched the show, Harry always had that ability to command a room by just being there. He also had the uncanny ability to blend into the background too, but he didn’t chose to use that ability often. At least he hadn’t six years ago. 

“He’s human, what else could he be?” Scott argued. 

A pang of pain hit Stiles, it felt like a great insult every time Scott said that, it wasn’t meant to be. He thought Scott wanted him to remain human, to remind himself that he was human despite his wolf. To keep Scott human like he had been doing since the very night he had been bitten. He slid back into his seat, subdued. 

“This coming from a wolf who still has no control over his wolf?” Harry asked icily, “Do not contradict me.” 

“Now I want everything that’s happened explained to me from the very beginning,” Harry said, eyeing them all, “Every small detail, don’t leave them out.” 

“Why?” Jackson asked, his tone unusually contemplative, as if his wolf was aware that he didn’t want to piss Harry off. 

Harry grinned showing a little too much teeth, “Are you aware you can change into both forms?” causing Jackson to pale astonishingly fast, he didn’t like to think of the Kanima. “If you want any help with that, ask,” he might be having fun, but he was also going off topic too much. The teenagers probably had curfews which meant they didn’t have long, considering they had at least eight to nine months to cover it will take a while. 

Jackson swallowed thickly, those months as a lizard called a ‘Kanima’ had not been fun. He glimpsed visions of what he had done, even if it was out of his control. He’d been a puppet at the hands of a sadistic teenager and even more sadistic old man. He hated being reminded of what he was once. The knowledge that he had killed people, it was horrific. He’d successfully convinced his parents that he had been acting out to get their attention once it was over and he turned into a werewolf. They had bought it and they’d rescinded the fact they were going to send him to London to finish school. Now he was being told he could transform back? That was terrifying, he never wanted to be back as that thing again. 

Interest flickered through Peter, excitement as well, the prospect of examining Jackson suddenly consumed him. He didn’t doubt Harry for a second, Jackson would be able to transform into his Beta shift as well as the Kanima. Would he be capable of using his venom? That would be one hell of an advantage, he could very swiftly take care of any danger, paralyze them, thank the moon he was in Derek’s pack, he was almost jealous. Almost. 

Its an advantage that would come in handy with the Alpha pack at their doors. 

Harry sighed, “Any time today would be welcome,” 

Scott wanted to spit out ‘Peter bit me that’s what happened’ but he didn’t dare to, his wolf was cowering and Scott was frankly terrified. He was only just managing to stop himself trembling violently, and that was due to Allison’s presence, not that Scott realized that titbit of information. 

He wasn’t the only one who remained silent, everyone else did too…but Stiles as always had the inability to keep his mouth shut followed by a massive amount of bravado that had infuriated everyone. Stiles glanced once at Derek, before he began his tale, aware that what he had done nearly a year ago had been downright awful, he hadn’t seen the ‘dead body’ as a person just some way to have fun while someone’s life, Derek’s life had been turned upside down by the death. “It started nearly nine months ago, I was listening to my dad’s radio, he’s the Sheriff of Beacon Hills and a report came in that a dead body had been found in the preserve.” Seeing the werewolf standing stiller than a statue, staring at him, his full undivided attention was unusual, and he felt extremely awkward. Stiles closed his eyes, embarrassment and shame exuding from him, “I wanted to go and see it, nothing ever happens here so I thought it would be fun…I went to get Scott and we went into the woods to find it, find her.” He corrected himself. 

Harry’s lips twitched a bit, teenagers, they didn’t think of the consequences of their actions. It was like a mirror of himself really, he would have done the same thing. Although if he’d had a regular upbringing perhaps not. 

“My dad found us, and I covered for Scott, pretended I was out alone, and dad took me home.” Stiles continued, glancing at Scott, “Scott was bitten that night, he thought it was a wolf, he patched himself up at the vets where he worked and went home. The bite disappeared and he could smell and see better…I put the pieces together but Scott refused to listen to me, he thought I was trying to break him and Allison up, that I was jealous of the fact he was suddenly popular and had a date, it was the night of the full moon,” those were never things he strove for, despite his words that he was a nerd by association to Scott he wouldn’t have traded him for all the popularity one could get.

Harry nodded, denial was expected, especially when you take into account the boy was a No-Maj. Still, to have had warning from his best friend and still gone out was at the height of stupidity. He could have exposed the supernatural world, it was a good job for him that he didn’t, otherwise MACUSA would have gotten involved and obliviated everyone and arrested Scott. It wouldn’t have mattered if he was new to the supernatural or not, American Ministry was much sterner against exposure than Britain’s.

He gave his hand a roll, indicating for them to continue, it was primarily Derek and Stiles talking about the first few weeks. What he was hearing didn’t impress Harry or endear him towards Scott who he found out was called Scott McCall. From the lacrosse practices, to Derek threatening to kill him if he played to the fact they not only got him arrested for the murder of his sister but actually dug her remains up – Scott had done it so he could play unimpeded while Stiles thought he was doing the right thing – heartbeats did not lie. The dislocated shoulder Jackson suffered when Scott lost control, and everything else including the clawed gloves of his lacrosse gear. The fact he had no control, how the ‘Alpha’ was controlling him, the trip to the bus to try and jog the memories. Which apparently Scott blamed Derek for yet again. Harry honestly didn’t understand where the hell the leaps of logic were coming from. 

If Harry hadn’t already suspected/known Peter had been alpha at one point, Scott’s glare would have given away that mystery quite quickly. He also knew Peter had been killed and used the only ritual available to werewolves to return from the dead. 

Still the story continued to pour out, as more and more of the people involved in the instances got involved in revealing their points of views. 

“Would you have done it?” Harry questioned interrupting the tale, staring intently at Stiles, Kate Argent shot Derek with a rare strain of Wolfsbane apparently, and he went to Scott and Stiles for aid. How Scott went for it while having dinner with the Argents, and that Stiles and Derek had headed for the vets office due to the fact the ‘big boss man’ wasn’t going to be there. 

“Done what?” Stiles asked, shifting uncomfortably at the purple eyes, they were more intimidating than his green ones. 

“Cut off his arm?” Harry’s head cocked to the side, Stiles knew very well what he meant, he just didn’t want to answer. 

Stiles swallowed remembering that night, how close he had been to turning that bone saw on, “Yes,” he admitted, not something he wanted to do but he would have done it. Even after finding out they didn’t just grow new parts or heal like worms. Which made him wonder if there were wereworms out there, and if they grew body parts back. 

“I reiterate my first statement, Derek, don’t let him go,” Harry said, not many people who do that for a stranger, although he imagined Derek’s sour disposition might have something to do with it. 

Stiles felt warmth rush through him, he didn’t get the credit where it was due a lot of the time. They saw him as a useless human, hell, they even put Allison before him because she could fire a bloody crossbow. Truth be known, he knew how to fire a gun, and accurately thank you very much. His father had made sure he knew how to use one, he’d had to with a son that can get into impossible places so he made sure Stiles respected guns. Although running while trying to shoot something…might prove difficult he was naturally clumsy. 

He had saved their lives multiple times and he never received a single thank you. 

“Continue,” Harry stated, wanting to know the rest of what happened and why he had been called here. Getting a complete picture of a situation was always important to him. He refused to rush into a situation again, he had learned the hard way what happened when he did that. If he had just been a little smarter and listened to his friend – as Scott should have done but without the severe consequences – his godfather would have survived. He’d be an old man now though, but Harry would have relished at least one person who knew his parents being alive. Unfortunately, Remus, Sirius, Severus and everyone else had died in the war. Severus had given him the greatest gift, memories of his mom growing up. They were so infinitely precious that he’d cherish them for all time. 

The revelation of the Hale fire by the Argents and what happened to Peter was what followed between Derek and Scott in the hospital after Scott insisted they were much nicer than him. 

“You forget that apparently my family deserved to die in horrible agony and that we must have done something to deserve it, isn’t that right?” Peter stated coldly, blue eyes blazing, it had taken everything in him not to leap out of the chair and rip the impudent pup to shreds for his words. Peter did not miss the horrified wince and pain in Allison’s face, she still had not fully comprehended the reality of what her aunt had done. 

“He got out of there unscathed?” Harry gaped, eyeing Peter and Derek shrewdly, whenever someone mentioned his family in a derisive matter he got pissed off enough to use magic for Merlin’s sake. He hadn’t known his parents so he couldn’t imagine the self-control required to stop themselves from pulverising Scott to a bleeding pulp. Peter had always been protective of his family, to hear that he had done nothing when they were derided was both amazing and disheartening. “That’s…surprising,” he felt the need to add, not that it was needed, the fact Harry visibly showed a reaction to the statement meant everyone there knew how odd it was. He would talk to Peter about it later. Find out why exactly he did let the boy away with it, it was just not Peter and he was deeply concerned. 

It was like saying he stood there and let someone insult his parents only to laugh with them. 

It just would not occur.

Derek explained about the next dead body, the clerk at the store, with Lydia and Jackson piping in since they’d been there. 

“Took your mood out on the store clerk did you?” Harry asked, giving Peter a smirk, now that sounded like the Peter he knew. His attitude terrified the teenagers there, surprisingly, except Stiles, who knew each of the people who died deserved it. He didn’t see the world in black and white like the others. He would have done the same thing if it had been his dad who got killed and it was covered up. Didn’t mean he regretted killing Peter though, he threated Scott, threatened Lydia, threatened everyone he cared about. The only thing that he felt bad about was his method. 

Peter’s gaze just glittered malevolently, the Left Hand showing his dark side. 

“…It was the news that someone drew a spiral on the condensation on Scott’s car that led me to believe someone else had survived the fire.” Derek informed him. 

“And you never once suspected Peter?” Harry asked, a doubtful look on his face, “Didn’t your family have contingences in place for things like this? To meet up if something should happen? Did you even follow through with any of them?” 

“They did,” Derek glowered, “We didn’t,” saying nothing further on that night, he never spoke of it and never would. Especially not in the room with a group of teenagers who would never understand his loss. His entire world had come crashing down, he barely remembered any of it other than Laura dragging him away. That night was hazy, it had taken him everything not to transform and just howl his loss into the sky and considering it was a full moon when they were on the move…it was testament to their control that they’d remained entirely human for the duration. 

“So there is a possibility that someone survived,” Harry stated, “You didn’t bother sticking around to find out…you left Peter behind,” wincing in pain as his shields were lowered yet again. Fucking hell, this place was a hellmouth, with them lowered, he saw the Hale pack surrounding him. “Peter was the last time you spoke of your pack accurate in numbers?” his gaze far off causing everyone surrounding him to become alarmed except Peter who knew exactly what Harry was seeing. At that moment if the shields hadn’t lowered, everyone would have seen a side to Harry they would not wish to see. 

“Fourteen,” Peter said, his heart pounding dangerously, he knew, he just knew Harry was seeing them all, the pack lost to him. “Only three of us survived.” Eleven people died went unsaid but clearly understood. 

“You think,” Harry muttered breathing hitching, as the word ‘Cora’ reached his ears, damn, he knew that name, Peter had loved that little girl, worshiped the ground she walked on. He had been shown pictures too, out of the entire pack Peter spoke of her the most often. Shaking his head violently, he erected his shields, every time someone died within his vicinity, they were lowered, allowing him to see them. What surprised him most was the blonde teenage girl, she was still there, they normally did not appear unless they had a connection to those around him. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Derek retorted immediately, not able to censure his voice. 

“Who?” Peter asked, his voice impassive, but his eyes…they were filled with dread and part desperation for him and Derek not to be the only ones who lived. 

“Cora,” Harry said grimly. 

“Who’s Cora?” Scott asked, as if he wasn’t keeping up with the events happening in front of him. 

“My sister,” Derek said, looking sick to his stomach, it was impossible she couldn’t have survived. There was no way this guy could possibly know she survived. Yet, judging by Peter’s reaction, he trusted him, he believed him and Peter wasn’t one for trusting just anyone. “My youngest sister,” already itching to get up, to find her, yet such a task would be next to impossible. Six years nearly seven had gone by since the fire…she wasn’t ten years old anymore…she would be seventeen soon. No, what was he thinking? He was believing him without even an ounce of evidence. Unless of course, you counted a steady heartbeat as evidence. 

“How could you possibly know that?” Scott asked, eyeing him with doubt clearly written across his face. 

“That is none of your business,” Harry snapped, getting annoyed by the judgemental little shit, and his constant complaints and comments. “Now let’s get back to the matter at hand, I’m losing what’s left of my patience,” rubbing his forehead, he wasn’t going to stick around if this kept happening every few minutes. 

Peter and Derek were still reeling over what had just been told to them. Jackson and Lydia weren’t around for the next part, so they had nothing to say. Surprisingly they glanced at Stiles, he had been in the centre of the entire thing the whole way through. 

“Um, Derek beat up Deaton, he suspected him to be the Alpha,” Stiles ventured on his own, grinning at the sight of the embarrassment on the Werewolves face at that pronouncement. “Scott wanted to prove that he wasn’t the Alpha so we went to the school, at night, and he used his connection with Peter to howl his location…” 

Harry groaned and closed his eyes, teenagers, the drama he had forgotten all about that in his seclusion. He could guess what happened without needing to be informed. 

“Peter showed up just as Deaton disappeared, then…we thought the Alpha had killed Derek,” Stiles said, at the incredulous looks he received all around him he added, “What else were we supposed to think? He had blood gushing out of his mouth! It looked as if the claws had gone right through his heart! And he wasn’t moving,” 

“Takes a lot to kill a werewolf,” Harry said, “It’s understandable really, you’re new to the supernatural world, it would have killed anyone else.” Nodding his understanding. 

Peter arched a brow and glanced at Harry curiously, he was kinder and patient towards Stiles than anyone else in the room. He wondered why that was, just what was Stiles that Harry felt a kinship towards him? If it was, for all he knew perhaps what he’d been told so far was enough to warm Harry to Stiles. Harry wasn’t someone easily impressed though, he knew that. Harry had said he was something else…the question was what? 

He couldn’t wait until he found out. 

To find out though, they had to reveal everything Harry wanted to know then get his help. 

Part of Peter didn’t want that to happen, he knew Harry would disappear as soon as it was over. He wouldn’t see him again, and honestly…the thought actually pained Peter immensely. It had been difficult enough not just letting him go but telling him he didn’t want to see him again. 

Perhaps Harry wouldn’t want anything to do with him after he discovered it all, although he probably already realized he had killed Laura. 

It’s what had drawn Peter to Harry, except his exceptionally good looks, he had a first rate mind that could keep up with him. 

Stiles was the one to continue speaking about the events of the night in the school. He left nothing out, including the fact Jackson had screwed up the Molotov cocktail and how Scott had gone out with basically nothing to defend himself. How they had fought off the Alpha – Harry outright chuckled at the look on Peter’s face, he’d never seen a more petulant look – and the outcome being that Derek was blamed for every death that had been at the hands of the Alpha and he became a wanted man. How Scott confessed what the Alpha wanted, him to kill his ‘pack’ in order to join his. 

“Really, Peter?” Harry asked dryly, tutting at him as he shook his head. “All that reading on old pack traditions didn’t do you any favours.” He wasn’t surprised he’d remember those even in his delirium. A lone wolf, if he’d gone any longer Beacon Hills would have been a complete bloodbath. Even someone as headstrong as Peter would have given in and anyone in his path would have been destroyed. Part of him wanted to kick Derek’s ass for leaving family behind, for leaving pack behind regardless of their state of mind. It was the most dangerous thing they could have done. Especially given Peter’s…job within the pack. 

In turn Peter just smirked in lieu of a real of an answer. 

Harry moved back around, grabbing one of the chairs and moving it into position, suddenly feeling tired and extremely guilty. If he had just looked him up, called, enquired anything…Peter wouldn’t have been on his own. He could have healed him and had him out of the hospital within a few days. He had nothing to feel guilty for Peter had made himself clear. He was only doing as Peter had requested. 

It was unfortunate, the circumstances that had followed. 

Derek finally regained control of his equilibrium and began speaking, talking of going underground blooded and pained. How it had taken five days to heal, even with all the food he could eat stashed away with him. How he’d returned just in time to stop Scott from attacking Allison and Jackson. Then the next night he had been tracking the Alpha who had gone after Harris… when the police intervened. With Stiles adding that he and Scott had been driving Derek’s car, and managed to save him. 

Stiles teasingly added the part about his ‘cousin Miguel’ making Derek look ready to rip his head off. Instead all Derek did was smack the back of his head causing Stiles to flounder once again. He did not fall off his seat this time. Those two Harry deduced liked teasing the shit out of each other. They came from two different worlds though, violence was a natural part of Derek’s since they couldn’t really hurt each other. He rather hoped Derek wouldn’t go too far, since there had been humans in his pack he deduced that he probably wouldn’t. Then of course, the teasing was over as he discussed the incident at the hospital, how he’d figured out that it was Peter all along. 

“Ironically enough I think you would have figured it out more quickly if you weren’t constantly distracted by Scott or Derek,” Harry said perceptively. All those distractions had prevented him from seeing what was in front of him. “Ever had your IQ tested?” 

Lydia’s head jerked at that, looking at Stiles intently. 

“No,” Stiles replied honestly, that would require concentration and focus, it wouldn’t be an accurate test due to his ADHD. 

It was Derek that went on to inform Harry about the visit to the boys locker rooms and Peter’s decision to show Scott the memories of the fire. To try and get the Beta onside, not that it worked, since Scott was still refusing to submit to his Alpha. This surprised Harry somewhat, Scott gave the impression of a do-gooder, someone who saw himself as a hero in all this. 

When Harry found out about the date between Scott’s mom and him, he growled, he actually honest to god growled until the entire foundation of the loft shook. 

Lydia clutched Jacksons hands as she shook in fear, she still hadn’t gotten over what Peter had done to her. Or the events of the video store. Or her changes that Peter had wrought in her. 

Derek glanced at Peter, observing him cringing that’s when he knew that their relationship whatever it was…had been a partnership. He was acting very possessive, usually only mates…Derek exhaled shakily, of course, Peter had found his mate…what had happened between them to have Harry remain away? What had Peter done or said? How could he have let his mate go? He was beginning to comprehend the full scope of his and Laura leaving and the danger they’d placed Beacon Hills in. The danger of the supernatural being exposed so explosively. 

No wonder Harry had come no questions asked. 

Derek suddenly found himself trusting Harry, more so than he would have done and far greater than he wished. 

Peter opened and closed his mouth wordlessly before snapping it closed, deciding against explaining. 

Harry despite his anger and frustration over Peter, noticed that Allison Argent was beginning to get squirmy. He kept an eye on her as he listened to Stiles confessing he got his father drunk to find out more about the case. Jackson informs everyone that Derek had agreed to turn him into a werewolf at that point. When he wasn’t even an Alpha. 

“Already deciding on a pack were you?” Harry said icily, causing Derek to flinch. Yes, perhaps he should keep out of Harry’s sight for a while especially when he found out that it had been him who killed his mate. “And you are hiding something,” he added facing Argent, the girl was good for her age but not good enough to fool him. 

And Derek confirmed it, reluctantly informing him about his capture and torture at the hands of Kate Argent and Allison’s observation of the fact. 

“A natural hunter like the rest of your family,” Harry cooed at it, vindictively watching her flinch. He made it a habit to take out as many hunters as he could, amoral disgusting creatures who were fifty times worse than those they claim to ‘hunt’ she was lucky she was just a kid otherwise she would join the tally. 

“I am not like Kate,” Allison’s voice was low and pained. 

“Not yet,” Harry scoffed derisively, “Do you know how many people have died at the hands of your father, mother, aunt and grandfather? I’ll clue you in, it boarders on the millions, and most than half weren’t even werewolves they were human and in the way.” 

Allison’s face crumbled at that information, tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. Repeating the mantra she had started up, having abandoned the hunter code her family had adhered to. 

“That’s her family not her!” Scott proclaimed in her defence. 

Harry eyed him before dismissing him entirely. 

Lydia rolled her eyes, eyeing her nails as she spoke, speaking of what happened to her for the first time since it happened. How she’d attended the dance with Stiles, how she had missed Jackson and decided to go and look for him. How she had been attacked by a red eyed hulking beast she now knew as Peter Hale. “…and that is all I remember,” 

“Mmm, the mind does have a habit of hiding traumatic events, a coping mechanism,” Harry agreed, “When he bit you…he unleashed the supernatural blood within you early…” 

“Early? So she would have always ended up…” Stiles asked eager as always for information. 

“Yes, it’s in her blood, unfortunately this way it didn’t come out slowly but almost fully fledged, her unacceptance of what she is, is hindering it’s process making it much harder and more difficult for her.” Harry said, fascinated as always, she was probably the closest being in the universe who could be compared to him even remotely. She would only see and be alerted to supernatural deaths, as apposed to everyone like he was. There would never be another like him, he was made to be the Master of Death, it was in his blood…his destiny if you will. 

“What do you mean? What have I ended up? You know why I wasn’t turned into a werewolf?” Lydia asked the questions exploding in her mind. 

Harry’s lips twitched, she reminded him vividly of Hermione, “You are a Banshee,” he explained, “Extremely rare, once you learn of your particular talents you’ll never be vulnerable again. Don’t fight it, accept it, as your family before you has done. I have a few books you could borrow on the subject if you wish.” 

Lydia’s eyes lit up, but she remained perfectly composed and nodded just once. 

Nobody spoke after that, they were not looking forward to revealing the next part. Everyone quite wary of eliciting another bout of anger from Harry. If he went nuts over Peter dating someone they could imagine how he’d react to them killing him no matter how dangerous he was. They didn’t know the reason why – except Derek – but they knew it wasn’t a good thing. 

Considering it was Stiles idea to use Molotov cocktails, it was little wonder he was looking ready to bolt towards the loft doors. Derek himself, wasn’t fairing any better. Peter would have gotten amusement out of it if he wasn’t still worried over Harry’s reaction to the fake date he’d taken McCall’s mother on in order to get Scott on his side. He’d never intended to do anything other than share a meal with her, not that he’d let Scott think that. It would have defeated the purpose. 

“I told Derek about him using his nurse to lure Laura to Beacon Hills. Then we went after Peter,” Scott spat Peter’s name as if it was something disgusting and foul, as always missing the subtle undercurrents of all situations that didn’t directly involve him. “To kill him. He killed Allison’s aunt and then tried to kill Allison before Stiles and Jackson hit him with bottles of Molotov cocktails and set him on fire,” he said self-righteously. “Derek finished him off by slashing his throat.” 

The resulting explosion had everyone – including the werewolves – blasted off their chairs and skidding along the floor, ears ringing as dust sprinkled around showing off the destroyed wall and windows as a result of his magical backlash. 

Harry stood amidst the mess breathing heavily, eyes purple and fully changed into his shift, and he was massive. His hulking frame took up a huge amount of room in the large loft otherwise he would have been squashed uncomfortably. He was double the size of the twins in their combined form. 

 

\----------0

BOOM! What did you think? As always Scott puts his foot in his mouth! I know many of you will have found this chapter quite tedious due to it being about what has already happened but it must be added for those who have not read Teen Wolf OR watched the TV series so they can get an understanding of the characters and the situations they'd been in! I'm no longer sure this will be a short story but I'll do my best by it! as always! So, many people want it to be a Stiles/Peter/Harry story, I don't normally go for that sort of thing, too much drama and trouble involved in threesomes so IF it is done it will be the very last chapter presumably when Stiles is 18 years old...or it can remain a Harry/Peter story...it can go either way so that's it! it's either Peter/Harry/Stiles or Harry/Peter! The way it's going I do not think Malia is going to be in it...I doubt Harry would be happy :D :D hehe so will Harry have the ability to turn others with his purple eyes? Nobody is going to be able to deny just how powerful and different Harry is now ;) I just love writing a bad ass Harry! Read and Review Please!


	4. Chapter 4

The Big Bad 

Chapter 4 

Red eyes, looked around the loft from where they had landed, the debris strewn all over them. Glass, dust, particles from the walls that had been utterly destroyed and wood from the tables and chairs. The loft had been destroyed, and Derek felt a keen sense of loss, every time he tried to rebuilt his life something or someone always destroyed it. Unable to see, he used his senses to gauge how everyone else was as he slowly sat up, and through the waft of white powder he noticed the massive hulking form of Harry Potter. 

His breathing hitched, by the moon he was twice the size of even the twins when they merged. He could destroy everyone in this room without breaking a sweat and that was without magic. This had been a huge mistake, he realized, he had to get everyone out of here, and without endangering them. He wasn’t even in berserker mode either, no this was Harry’s normal form, no wonder Peter was terrified of him. If he even was…perhaps it had been his reaction that worried him so. 

Looking around the entire loft, a gleam caught his eye and he barely winced when he realized there was a massive piece of glass imbedded in his leg. He barely twitched as he yanked it out, but he did sigh in relief when he began to heal. To his left and right he felt both Stiles and Isaac stirring, good they were conscious, he didn’t want to have to explain this to the authorities…he would have to inform them that he hadn’t been here when it happened. 

“What do we do?” Isaac whispered, shuffling unconsciously behind Derek. He might be a werewolf now, and liked to think he was stronger and more powerful, and on a normal day, he was. Confronted with this or the alpha pack…he felt miniscule in the face of them. They were so much stronger, faster and more lethal than him.

“Hope he forgets about us?” Stiles muttered shifting to his knees, his mind going a mile a minute, shoulder to shoulder with Derek. 

It did not go unnoticed either, and for once Derek didn’t feel any sort of derision or the urge to roll his eyes. The human in their pack was ready to face this head on, while his Beta hid behind his back. Why was it always Stiles he ended up having to rely on when the going got bad? He couldn’t deny his plans were always good ones. Vicious sometimes, vividly reminded of the cocktails they threw at Peter. A human perceptive that wasn’t a hunters one. ‘Don’t let him go’ was oddly enough playing in a loop around his mind, regardless of how this went, Harry had a good point. He’d always known that…this was just the first time he acknowledged it. 

After all what werewolf wants to admit he’d been saved numerous times by a human? Especially a human that was not pack. 

One that had a pack of his own. Albeit an Alpha-less pack, one that wouldn’t and shouldn’t be enough to stop Scott going Omega and inevitably feral. 

Derek noticed that Jackson had protected Lydia, he had anticipated this, and it made him feel proud that he was able to use his senses so greatly and so soon. It was also common sense, they had been able to read the situation between Harry and Peter. The second Scott began to spew his words, Jackson wrapped his arms around Lydia just as Derek had made a grab for Stiles and Isaac in order to protect them with his own body. Then their world exploded in light, they had not been able to control their bodies just the landing, or rather cushioning their landing so that they didn’t end up hurt. They healed, the humans here did not and would take forever for their broken bones to heal. 

Derek closed his eyes when Scott got to his feet and roared at Harry, by the Moon did the idiot never think? 

The return roar had the entirety of the loft shaking ominously, as more debris splattered from the roof onto the floor, thankfully not on anyone. Harry was just taking a step in Scott’s direction when Peter got to his feet, and blocked his path, standing in front of Harry without an ounce of fear. His hair and clothes were a mess, blood crusts drying from various cuts that had already healed. 

“Harry, stop, I’m here and I’m fine,” Peter said, his voice as always impassive, even while he was begging. Pressing his hand against Harry’s chest, adding, “Change back, please,” he wasn’t doing it for Scott, in fact he’d love nothing more than to see his failure of a Beta dealt with by Harry. To let him feel what it was like to go up against a true predator. 

He doubted the loft would survive unfortunately, Scott wasn’t very bright, judging by the fact he’d just challenged Harry who had just proven his superiority. 

Without another beat, Harry did indeed change back with just those words by his mate. 

“Derek…would you go and retrieve my bag from the trunk of my car?” Peter enquired calmly, remaining standing in front of Harry who was clearly completely naked. The clothes had pooled at his feet, torn and ripped to shreds from when he had changed. All that was left was a handful of Harry clothed confetti. 

Despite not seeing much of anything, the humans couldn’t help but flush red in embarrassment. Jackson and Isaac both screwed their nose up at the scent of arousal coming from Peter. 

Harry must have sensed it too judging by the huff of amusement that came from him. 

Without a word, Derek stood up and made his way through the wreck of a loft, even the doors had been smashed open. The front he realized, was more or less intact, it was just the back, which was probably for the best. The less people that realized something was wrong…the less likely he’d have the sheriff department at his door. He wasn’t looking forward to finding somewhere else to live, to sort that damage would take months. Isaac had settled in, he too was going to be devasted. 

Derek easily got into his uncles car, since it had been left unlocked, and grabbed the bag in the trunk. He was slightly surprised Harry hadn’t come after him or Stiles, they had specifically been the reason for Peter’s death. He’d say they were easily distracted if he didn’t know better, mates would hunt down and kill anyone responsible for their mates deaths. It was an impossible compulsion to beat, you’d need to be a very strong centred werewolf to accomplish common sense especially in time of grief. Perhaps the fact that Peter was alive was helping that compulsion? 

Although if he was anything like Peter he probably had patience in spades and would do it when it was least expected. Now that wasn’t a comforting thought at all. Derek made his way back inside, only to pause mid-step and gape as the house literally began to repair itself right in front of his eyes. Stone from the building inserting itself into place like a puzzle, smoothing out as if the damage had never occurred, roof righting itself, before glass scraped across the floor, flying back into position and knitting itself back together. 

A few moments later the table and chairs knitted back together and floated back to where they had been before the explosion. A loud exclamation from Stiles brought him out of his stupor, and his jaw was immediately clenching together. The awe he was feeling wasn’t quite so easily hidden by the other Were’s. 

“Holy shit! That was awesome!” Stiles crowed as he stood up, unable to help himself but move towards where the worst of the damage had been to investigate it thoroughly. After a few minutes, his jaw still lowered as he eyed the wall, there was absolutely no sign anything had happened. How the hell had he managed to do that? Was it something to do with his purple eyes? “You can do magic? Is that why you’re eyes are purple? Wait I thought witches were…” glancing at Harry, noticing that Derek had handed over the bag, “Never mind…” he trailed off. 

“Evil? Dark?” Harry finished for him, as he dressed in Peter’s clothes, ignoring the eyes boring into his own, “You will come to realize that those label’s do more harm than good.” Scratching his chin, “Although most witches I’ve encountered in this world are a bit on the vindictive side.” They tended to take offence way to easily, but they were different from his version of a witch, they did not use wands to harness their magic and their magic itself was different. They didn’t have ‘cores’ like his kind. 

“This world?” Stiles and Lydia echoed, eyeing Harry as if he was an alien who had suddenly popped out tentacles. Not at all bothered by the bumps and bruises they had, they’d had the wind knocked out of them but other than that they were fine. They were more fascinated with magic and this weird werewolf they were encountering. “How did you do that?” Stiles added, gesturing wildly to the lack of damage. 

Lydia glanced down at her ruined attire, clearly annoyance by her appearance, especially since she put so much effort into it. Only to jump as magic caressed her, and by the time she’d finished shivering at its touch she found herself completely clean, and her clothes as though she had just ironed them. Now that was her kind of magic, she thought in wonder, a smile touching her lips, very pleased. Only once her gaze switched from her clothes, did she find the others had undergone the same transformation. 

“Magic,” Harry teased him, untensing his body as he gazed around the room, making sure everyone was alright. Everyone was up and about, Scott had Allison hidden behind his back, coiled tense ready to spring. “Did you lure Laura here?” Harry asked Peter, knowing without asking that it wasn’t possible. No matter what, he knew Peter would never harm his family, if he was able to think to enact his plan…then he wouldn’t have used Laura. There’s just no way, not the Peter he knew. Yes he was a manipulative little shit, they all had the capacity to use it for Merlin’s sake but he loved his family. 

“Not on purpose,” Peter muttered cautiously, which was the truth, he was to blame but not in the way everyone assumed. 

Scott opened his mouth to protest, but Allison slapped her hand over his mouth, glaring at him in warning. She definitely didn’t want to be thrown into another wall or blasted to high heavens because Scott couldn’t keep his mouth shut. She could just imagine what he had to say, it was obvious this Peter and Harry had something going on between them. 

“Peter,” Harry growled low in his throat, warning him. 

Derek was completely stiff, he wanted to fight and at the same time storm out, his loss was still painful and seeing Peter constantly or hearing her name wasn’t helping. It was a constant reminder that he was alone, that he was an Alpha, and all this trouble that was coming down on him was because he was an Alpha. He almost wished he had left Peter alone and left him to it, but then he’d be an omega and that would be bringing another set of troubles to his door. 

Peter gritted his teeth, “Take it,” he said gruffly, refusing to speak his thoughts and feelings in front of teenagers or worse a bloody Argent. Blue eyes flashed as he stared at Harry, meeting his eyes, wincing as his mind was invaded yet again in the short space of an hour if it was possible. 

Everyone stared between the two, eyes pinging back and forth, as if they were watching a tennis match. They were completely lost, this was definitely something between the two of them. What did Peter mean when he said take it? Take what? 

Stiles was watching everything with rapid fascination, his mind was off in a million different directions. Yet for once he was actually still and focusing on Peter, despite the distraction magic posed. He had so many questions he wanted answers to, but he reckoned he wouldn’t get them. Not with Scott and Allison in the vicinity, for some reason Harry really didn’t trust her. Some reason? Stiles wasn’t blind or stupid, he knew how the werewolves viewed her, it was only Scott with his rose tinted glasses that trusted the Argents. He didn’t trust them himself, never would, not only had he been kidnapped by Gerard Argent, he’d been threatened and shoved around by Chris and had Allison shoot his friends and saw Derek tortured and done nothing apparently. Harry was right, they were all alike, and it was scary as fuck. 

“You killed her I hope?” Harry asked with deceptive mildness that had everyone tensing warily, afraid of a repeat explosion. 

“Yes,” Peter scowled fiercely, as if there had been any doubt he would. He’d just used her to get what he needed until that moment where he ended her life for her actions. 

“You killed Peter despite knowing he was innocent?” Harry asked, purple eyes flashing in Derek’s direction, full of fury and fire. 

The disbelief written across Derek’s face was answer enough. 

“Bloody Hales,” Harry muttered under his breath, “And I thought I was stubborn!” 

Peter’s lips twitched despite the topic of conversation. That brought him a lot of fond memories, Harry had a fondness for saying those words usually when he was exasperated with him. How often had he wished to be back there in the past? To be with Harry? Before he made the biggest blunder of his life and then burnt as he watched the rest of his family die. Having him here, in his clothes was more than he could have hoped for after six years. 

“Just tell me what happened afterwards,” Harry sighed, running his hands through his hair, messing it up further. He would try to get Peter and Derek to have a honest discussion later…without their audience. Even without one he knew it was going to be extremely difficult, but Peter needed someone, and if Peter didn’t want that someone to be him, then he’d need to repair their relationship before he left after he dealt with whatever they deemed needed his aid. 

Harry watched the group reclaim their seats, Scott and Allison last, but Scott only did it because Allison did. He ignored the curiosity emanating from absolutely everyone. He wondered if they would be able to last until he found out why he was here before they began really demanding answers. They were just shocked right now and had a lot of information shoved down their throats, to Banshees, to being more than just human, to being exposed to magic. It was going to be either Stiles or Lydia that exploded first, their personalities would demand it. 

As predicted Stiles spoke up, telling them about Lydia’s bite not healing, how she’d gone missing from the hospital and how his dad had people searching for her for days. How she was found two days later, or rather how she found them completely out of it. 

“Can you remember anything about that time?” Harry asked, his intense gaze meeting Lydia’s. 

“No,” Lydia confessed, but the nodding and the casual way Harry was reacting made her feel better about her missing time. 

“Not surprising, your mind will have been on autopilot while your body changed to adapt to its supernatural inheritance,” Harry explained, “But your change wasn’t as simple, that is Peter’s fault, you were his tether to life, ironically as a woman of death. Quite a paradox isn’t it? A woman connected to death able to keep a werewolf alive. Your connection to him is gone, the memories shouldn’t feel so…present shall we say?” 

Lydia pursed her lips but nodded nonetheless, she wanted answers but she didn’t think he’d give them until he got to the bottom of whatever he wanted them all here for. 

Stiles went on to reveal the information about Kate’s funeral how the elder Argent appeared. 

Harry narrowed his eyes, “What did he do to you?” he demanded, he could see the way Stiles was clenching and unclenching his fists that it was something that had fundamentally changed the teenager. Judging by the way everyone glanced at Stiles in confusion…they had absolutely no idea anything had happened. 

“Nothing really,” Stiles shrugged, completely indifferent. 

Harry barked out an amused laughter, “You’ve learned quickly,” he said with admiration, “There wasn’t a single blip to suggest that was a lie, I’m impressed. Unfortunately, for you, I don’t detect lies through the normal means,” he must have used one of the other Argents to ‘lie’ in order to get around the lie he just told. Derek jerked around to glance at the teenager, his gaze boring holes into Stiles, he too silently demanded an answer. 

“What is he talking about Stiles?” Scott asked, a worried look crossing his features. 

“None of you could smell Argent on him the night we faced the Kanima and the Elder Argent?” Peter scoffed, his derision evident, “Or the blood that definitely didn’t come from crashing his jeep? Even with my…hindered scenes I knew,” 

“Stiles what happened?” Scott asked, his heart pounding, there was no way something happened and he didn’t know about it. “Stiles?” he called again when his best friend remained silent. 

“SOMETHING YOU SHOULD HAVE ALREADY KNOWN ABOUT!” Stiles yelled out his frustration, causing the werewolves to wince at the loudness. “BUT NOBODY NOTICED I WAS GONE! NOT UNTIL I WAS USEFUL AND NEEDED EVEN THEN YOU NEVER NOTICED OR CARED BECAUSE POOR SCOTT WAS LOSING ALLISON!” as always, they only came near him when they wanted or needed something. Standing there panting as he inhaled sharply, trying to regain his composure. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, it seemed that this was universal, best friends abandoning their best mates whenever they caught some tail. To be fair Ron had come around in the end before things got worse…when he actually needed him most. Same couldn’t be said for Scott apparently, and Stiles had kept that locked up tight. 

“But the Argents don’t go after humans,” Scott said weakly, not even believing his own words. 

“You think so?” Stiles spat bitterly, yanking up his numerous tops and plaid before showing off the marks that remained behind from the attack. “Tell that to these!” 

Harry abruptly moved towards Stiles, “Do you know what voltage they were using?” recognizing the marks left behind by electricity. 

Stiles stilled seeing the strange look on Harry’s face, “The same one they were using on Erica and Boyd,” he confessed, causing Peter, Derek and Allison to inhale sharply in shock. Unlike the humans, they knew just what sort of voltage had gone into incapacitating a werewolf. No human should have survived such an attack, it was impossible, it should have killed him. Isaac watched in confusion, he was one of the lucky ones who hadn’t encountered the Argents only much. 

Scott’s breathing hitched, unable to choke out the words caught in his throat. 

“Do you want to know the worst part? Scott?” Stiles asked heatedly, glancing at Allison, who pulled herself from Scott and swallowed thickly, very much aware of what he was about to say. “She was there! She listened, she knew Boyd and Erica were there…knew I was there…she did nothing, it was her father who helped us,” 

“Allison?” Scott said in an accusatory tone, staring at his girlfriend as if he couldn’t believe his eyes or ears. “Tell me it isn’t true?” 

“Not like your aunt and grandfather you say?” Harry said sardonically, barely giving Allison a glance, as he stared at the marks adorned Stiles stomach. “Perhaps you’re a bit more powerful than I thought,” he added as an afterthought, even if he was what he suspected…he shouldn’t have survived such an attack…werewolves barely did. 

Allison choked back her emotions, before she hastily made her way out of the loft, unable to stand the accusatory eyes staring at her from everyone. Or worse…Scott’s confused betrayal, that was the worst, she’d known of course that Stiles hadn’t mentioned anything. She had been grateful for it because she knew, she knew she would have lost him. Now it looked like she had, the anger she hadn’t been aware Stiles harboured just came pouring out. 

“What exactly do you suspect he is?” Peter asked, unable to curb his own curiosity where Stiles was concerned. His mind was reeling over the fact Stiles had survived such an attack…not the fact Gerard Argent had harmed him, the old man was capable of anything. It just stood to reason that his daughter was worse than him. although he hadn’t realized it was quite so bad, otherwise he would have informed Derek to check on him. Stiles despite his annoyance was actually one of the teens he rather liked, he was smart, and Peter admired intelligence. Especially those who could keep up with him when he put his mind to conversing heatedly. 

Jackson halted Lydia’s indecision on whether to go after her best friend or not, squeezing her hand and shaking his head. Lydia could get answers here, to what was worrying her. He knew he didn’t display it, or talk about it, he wasn’t good with words, but he knew. Allison wasn’t important right now, even if Harry did scare the crap out of him with the talk of the Kanima. 

“Not what I thought,” Harry said pensively, sitting back down, “I’ll need to check him…that and if I’m right…he’ll need to be bound to a pack to unleash his full powers, or more specifically…an alpha.” 

“I’m so sorry Stiles, I should have realized,” Lydia said, eyes filled with tears she didn’t let shed. He’d been tortured and she’d immediately gone to him for help. No wonder he’d wanted her out of the way, he must have been petrified the same would happen to her. 

“Not really, you’re not the one with super senses,” Stiles muttered, his ire still fixated on the werewolves. 

Derek closed his eyes guiltily, he should have noticed, yes, he’d just been forced to bite Argent, yes his two Beta’s were gone…taken, but that did not excuse his blindness. He too had assumed Stiles would be safe even though he ran with wolves, such a fool he’d been. He kept forgetting what the damn Argents were really like. All of them. Humans who ran with wolves were no better than the actual werewolves they associated with. That sort of torture…and remaining close friends with werewolves spoke of strength of character but this was Stiles they were talking about, so of course, he was. Strong and apparently something supernatural, something that would make a good Emissary. 

“Sti-” Scott started sounding tentative, he knew how explosive Stiles’ temper could get. He didn’t shout though, no, he just got more sarcastic and bitingly sarcastic instead of his normal laidback sarcasm. Which wasn’t all that different if one took the time to think about it. 

“Not now,” Stiles muttered, huffing out in annoyance, one glance at Harry, he knew asking what he was would be a futile waste of time. He either suspected but wanted confirmation or he didn’t know and would need to look it up. Stiles would bet the first one, he seemed like the kind of guy who knew his stuff…and considering he knew just by looking and the other werewolves didn’t well, he’d bet on him being smarter than the others. 

For the first time Isaac spoke up, since it was now his turn, he told the group about how his father died after he’d just been bitten by Derek. How he’d gone to his Alpha to tell him, he found it rather refreshing that Harry didn’t ask him if he had done it. although he didn’t miss the grim sympathy in Harry that suggested he knew about his home life…but that was just ridiculous wasn’t it? He couldn’t possibly know. He continued on, telling him how he was arrested by the police on the night of the full moon. How Derek and Stiles had come to get him out before he revealed the supernatural world. How a hunter had come to take him out but Stiles helped and how Derek made sure he didn’t hurt Stiles by roaring at him. 

Stiles added that Scott and Allison encounter the Kanima that night, and how he’d been found at the police station with the cell busted open. Grumbling that he’d had to lie to his father yet again, in order to keep him out of the loop on the whole supernatural shenanigans. 

“That’s never a good idea,” Harry commented idly, “Especially with everything that was going on, having someone on your side would have made things a lot smoother.” 

“Since when did you like humans knowing about the supernatural world?” Peter asked, his surprise evident. 

“Certain humans,” Harry corrected him, “Can accept it.” although most of the people in the know that he knew about or had encountered did not take well to the news that the world they thought they knew wasn’t all there was. 

“He knows how,” Stiles said, his eyes shadowed, but their relationship was still on shaky ground. 

“Evidently there is a lot more still to reveal, continue,” Harry encouraged them. 

“I turned Erica Reyes after she has an epileptic fit,” Derek revealed the bare minimum, as always. 

“Three newly turned Beta’s? you’re seriously over estimating your own control over them,” Harry said perplexed, surely the urge to have a pack – three being the usual number – wasn’t so overwhelming to the extent he felt the need to turn them all nearly at the same time. 

“Two, at that moment, Jackson didn’t turn into a werewolf, he became the Kanima,” Stiles pointed out the flaw in his logic. “It was a week later that Derek turned Boyd, Scott tried to stop it.” 

“Why?” Harry asked perplexed, “What does he have to do with anything regarding other peoples opinion?” 

“He wanted to stop them making a mistake,” Stiles told him seeing that Scott wasn’t going to talk, he was staring at the table as though it had personally offended him. 

“A mistake? You’d go back to being an asthmatic nobody after becoming popular?” Harry asked, genuinely surprised, “Go back to suffering asthma constantly? Having your mother needing medical insurance and working her ass off to ensure you’re covered?” 

“I just want to be normal,” Scott murmured distastefully, “But Derek stopped that.” 

Harry just screwed up his nose, showing more emotion than he had since he begun this conversation, “Say what?” more confused than he had been since this conversation begun. 

“My nephew informed Scott that if he kills the Alpha that bit him he would become human again,” Peter said wryly, his smirk becoming a grin at the laughter that statement induced out of Harry. 

“I’ll tell you right now, kid, that isn’t what happens,” he choked out, wheezing in amusement, “Believe me, you don’t become human when you kill the Alpha that bit you. All that would have accomplished was having an out of control Alpha that would have probably needed to be killed by now. Peter and Derek have been werewolves their entire life, they know how to control their wolves, under normal circumstances. They can control it, you cannot, you would have bitten half of Beacon Hills before you gained control of yourself…if you ever did.” 

“I told him it was a rumour,” Derek scowled, feeling as though he was being laughed at. 

“Has Stiles been learning that from you?” Harry asked, green eyes gleaming with amusement, he was rather enjoying himself he must admit. 

“No, he had the art down to perfection before I met him,” Derek admitted his lips twitching, remembering the conversation Stiles had with his father from where he’d been sat at the back of the police car. 

Stiles fought hard to refrain from grinning manically, it was true, he had learned from the best. 

Derek spoke about the confrontation of the Kanima at the school swimming pool, how it caught Erica and Derek with its paralysing venom. How they deduced it was afraid of the water. Stiles spoke about keeping Derek up in the water for hours, two nearly three, until he took a chance and dropped Derek retrieved his phone to call Scott only to be hung up on. By that time, the venom’s hold was loosening and Derek was beginning to regain some feelings in his body, then Scott came in, and fought the Kanima and it freaked out seeing its own reflection. 

“Mmm, part of Jackson was still in there, I can see how that would freak him out, the Master might have had control…but Jackson still had a mind of his own under it all. There are some things that as a Kanima he wouldn’t do, stemming from his human side.” Harry mused thoughtfully, nobody seemed surprised by that information, interesting. “Do you remember your time under their control?” 

“Glimpses,” Jackson bit out, paler than normal, if he hadn’t been a werewolf he would have been sweating. 

“You know it’s not your fault don’t you, kid?” Harry said sombrely, “You cant keep blaming yourself for the actions of others, the weapon is never to blame the human who wields it is.” 

“You said I could turn into it again,” Jackson rasped out, and that was terrifying. 

“Yes, it’s an integrated part of you now, just as your wolf is,” Harry explained, “If you change into your Kanima form…you’ll be much more deadlier, undefeatable, unkillable, with venom that can take out your enemy quicker than lightening, the best part? Changing will not mean you need a master, when you became a wolf you got rid of that part, technically you aren’t a Kanima anymore…you just have certain parts that you can use, such as your tail, eyes, wings, claws, with enough focus you could become the full Kanima again without the need of a Master but it’s next to impossible. Better yet, with your venom the rest of your pack will have a weapon they can use to take out anyone,” 

Jackson’s eyes gleamed at that knowledge. 

“Just what we needed, Jackson with a bigger head,” Stiles grumbled, shaking his head, suppressing his amusement at Jackson’s wicked grin in his direction and the utterance “Shut it, Stilinski,” 

“I at the time didn’t know what was happening, I just knew I wasn’t a werewolf, Derek questioned me about what happened and he was just as lost as I was.” Jackson added his own two cents. 

“I’ll bet, despite growing up in the supernatural world…its usually the Left hand and the Emissary that does all the reading,” Harry stated, “A Beta wouldn’t be in too much of a hurry to read everything, especially since Laura was due to take over as Alpha. Then there’s the fact I’m going to assume the Hale library was lost?” 

“Most of it,” Peter confessed sounding tired and resigned, “All that’s left is the electronic copies I made,” which Harry already knew about, and he remembered judging by his nod of understanding. 

“Derek thought Lydia or Jackson was the Kanima,” Scott said sourly, “He was going to kill them,” 

“You thought you’d be able to kill a Kanima?” Harry asked Derek his amusement obvious. “They’re indestructible, except from the moment the Master is killed or they’ve sorted through their own problems.” 

“Found that out too,” Derek scowled even Peter had to read it up despite having it on his laptop. 

“That’s all you’ve got to say? He was sending sixteen year olds to kill other people!” Scott argued. 

“You’ve almost killed other people, Scott,” Harry pointed out, “The supernatural world isn’t black and white, hard decisions need to be made to keep the world hidden. That is one of the rules Derek was probably weaned on as a pup, never allow the revelation of the supernatural world. The only way he knew to accomplish that was to stop the Kanima before it killed anymore people. Wouldn’t you have done the same thing to save people? Hell, as a cop, Stiles father has to do the same thing,” 

Scott’s eyes flashed angrily, as he looked away without answering, “There had to be another way, and there was!” 

“Which he obviously enacted otherwise Jackson would be dead,” Harry replied, “It doesn’t always have a happy ending, in fact the Grimm’s fairy tales is a good example, good doesn’t always triumph over evil. Even if it does…another big bad just comes along, and the cycle just repeats itself on an endless loop.” 

“There’s always another way,” Scott said determinedly, chin up in defiance. 

Harry just shook his head at the teens stubbornness, he actually felt a little sorry for him. He was going to find out the hard way that life wasn’t always good triumphing over evil. That senseless acts of violence was part of life, he would have admired his tenacity as a young teen himself. Who was he kidding, he’d already had his wake up call before he turned into a teenager at the age of twelve. 

Stiles went on to explain that they’d tested the Kanima venom on Lydia but she’d been perfectly fine. That’s why Derek and the others had believed she was the Kanima. How they’d kept her safe and protected her from the others, until the Kanima had appeared on the roof while Lydia appeared at the front door clearly innocent of the accusations. How they’d all realised that it was Jackson, despite the fact he had been tested earlier and reacted to the Kanima venom. 

“Scott and I trapped Jackson in the prison transport van to keep him safe from Derek who wanted to kill him,” Stiles continued, “We wanted to find a way to save his ungrateful hide. We kept telling him what he was but he just denied it. Unfortunately, he got out, Scott and I got into trouble over it but we convinced everyone it was a prank. Then the Kanima killed again, their exams, the detention, Jackson turning into the Kanima. 

Then Lydia explains what she was going through, how she was having visions and how she’d ended up at the Hale house. 

Derek bitingly revealing they’d gone to Deaton for answers, it was obvious by his posture and distaste that Derek did not like going to Deaton for anything. Not that they’d received much in the way of answers, just annoying riddles from the Emissary turned Vet. Stiles also revealed that Deaton had given him mountain ash and to use it to trap the Kanima. 

“He said what?” Harry asked, lurching out of his seat, eyes narrowed in anger. 

Stiles repeated himself, slightly surprised by his reaction. 

“That son of a bitch,” Harry glowered, “He knows you’re supernatural, that spark reference…although it is wrong, you’re more than that, that fucker, I should kill him.” sending teens into situations untrained and without information, now why did that sound so damn familiar? 

“So you know what I am?” Stiles argued, “Why won’t you tell me?” he wanted to search the hell out of it. 

Harry’s gaze flickered towards Stiles clothed stomach where his scars were, “I don’t know what you are for certain, you’re one of two things, it’s not information you’ll find online, it’s information you’ll need to get from fellow magical practitioners, books, but there are only a few of them in existence. I own one of them, when I know what you are for definite I will give you all the information you’ll need and not a prejudice one from others or stupidly half assed resourced information online.” 

Stiles grumbled but conceded with a nod, he could wait a while longer since he hadn’t even been aware he was anything supernatural. 

“What next?” Harry asked, hoping they were getting to the end of this conversation, he was getting hungry again, he always did after using magic especially the kind that exploded from him in anger. He like all wolves required a lot of food to keep up with the energy they used, and he had been injured before coming here – a day ago – while chasing his next target. 

Derek begun to explain what happened at the Rave, how the Kanima Master still got his target, and the fact Stiles had to remove the mountain ash due to Scott being in danger. How Victoria Argent had tried to kill him using aerosol wolfsbane to mimic an asthma attack. Surprisingly Harry had nothing to say on that subject, perhaps he’d already exhausted himself trying to get through to Scott who was as stubborn as a mule. “I bit her, when I was saving Scott, she did as Argent’s do when they’re bitten, as tradition dictates,” 

“Still in a Beta mode huh?” Harry said, seeing the confused looks on Lydia, Jackson, Isaac and Stiles faces he elaborated, “Derek has spent his entire life as a Beta, they are taught to fight differently, for the most part, Alphas-to-be or Alpha’s are cautioned against using their teeth, unless in dire straits, while Beta’s are freely allowed since they cannot change anyone. Peter and Derek were raised to be the second in the pack, Peter went on to become the Left Hand, and Derek…well, they were Beta’s nonetheless. Most wolves are told and taught to fight and run when it comes to the hunters, at least most packs work that way.” Honestly had Derek told them anything? Or were they still floundering in the dark after nine months? 

Unless they were still not a pack. 

This was complicated. 

Everyone seemed to chime in during the next part, so much so Harry actually had a difficult time keeping up. From Derek locking his Beta’s up for the full moon, to Lydia’s party, the poisoning, the visions they saw, Victoria Argent committing suicide, Lydia drugging Derek and dragging him to the Hale House and resurrecting him. While Matt kidnapped Scott, Stiles, the Sheriff and Scott’s mom Melissa. How Scott was working with Gerard Argent. 

Harry growled low in his throat upon hearing that, the betrayal leaving a foul taste in his mouth. “Fucking idiot,” he muttered through gritted teeth. Working with the damn Argents, with hunters, “You’ve completely fucking screwed yourself over,” no pack would willingly take this fucking idiot into its ranks, and there was no way that every pack in America hasn’t heard of it. He knew how quickly news got past around, especially in the supernatural community. If he removed the ritual that was currently being cast over Scott, to stop him becoming an ‘Alpha’ well, who knew what would become of him? 

More surprisingly was Peter’s confession to having seen Gerard Argent killing Matt, by drowning him and claiming control over the Kanima that night. Nobody knew that information judging by the surprise on everyone’s face. 

“All was quite for a few weeks, then it all went down on Saturday April the 8th,” Stiles said in a monotone voice, his face carefully blank, “It was the champion lacrosse game. Everyone was there, I was kidnapped when all hell broke loose and it looked like Jackson killed himself. I was shoved into Argent’s SUV and taken to the basement in the Argent house.” 

Derek clenched his teeth and fists, the urge to do violence was uncommonly strong for reasons beyond his comprehension. “Everything was too much for Boyd and Erica, they wanted to leave. So that’s exactly what they did, I had no idea anything had happened to them until later that night…what became apparent was that they never got to wherever they wanted to.” Still deeply hurt by the fact they’d given up on him so quickly, sure he wasn’t the best Alpha but he’d been doing his best under very perilous circumstances. He was never meant to be an Alpha, and it showed in everything he did. 

“I informed Derek what I had found out, about how to revert the Kanima back to what he was meant to be,” Peter stated, seeing that everyone had said their piece. “Scott and Isaac were told to bring Jackson to a warehouse, unfortunately it turned out that everyone seemed to know where we were and were ambushed a lot of fighting ensued until Scott forced Derek to bite Gerard Argent who was dying of cancer.” 

Harry groaned, covering his head with his arms, smacking his head against the table. “You gave the biggest threat to the supernatural community superpowers, Merlin help us all.” 

“Not quite, Scott had a plan of his own, or should I say Deaton and Scott had a plan of their own?” Peter corrected himself, “They had switched Argent’s cancer medication with mountain ash he began to immediately reject the bite.” 

“Oh fuck sake! Hunters like that will know every trick in the book!” Harry scowled, “He’ll already have taken the wolfsbane to save his damn life…unless one of you had the forethought to kill the bastard!” 

“Wolfsbane to save him?” Stiles frowned, “Isn’t it always dangerous?” 

“Ironically, no, what can be used to kill them can also save their lives,” Harry said wryly, “In fact there are a few strains that will do nothing to werewolves, I’ll tell you later,” he added before Stiles could open his mouth and demand to know which ones and why, definitely an Emissary in the making. “So, he survived?” deducing that from their silence. 

“Unfortunately,” Peter sneered, his claws out as he violently imagined ending Gerard Argent’s life. 

“How did Kate Argent die?” Harry asked, an odd note to his voice as he said the word ‘die’. 

“I slit her throat,” Peter said with vindictive satisfaction. 

“Slit or clawed?” Harry asked, heart sinking, already knowing why she wasn’t showing up to his summons. 

“Clawed,” Peter informed them, confused why he was so eager to hear about it now. 

“When you were an alpha?” Harry asked, rubbing his face resigned. 

“Yes,” Peter replied, a frown on his face. 

“You didn’t kill her Peter…you’ve turned her, someone can be turned by an Alpha’s bite or an Alpha’s…claws,” Harry said quietly, “I suspect if you checked her ‘resting place’, you’ll find it empty.” 

“That’s impossible,” Derek rasped out, refusing to believe it. 

“She is not dead,” Harry stated with certainly, and the entire room froze, they didn’t even breathe as they took in the shocking information. “You have two Argents out there with supernatural abilities…” 

\------0

And the second bombshell :P I'd like to make Stiles supernatural but I don't want him to be coined a 'spark' since I already have him as that in my two stories…what do you think I should make him instead? Wizard Supreme? Or is that too Marvel? High Mage? I want something that sounds sophisticated and well, just down right better than 'spark' as it were! I think I agree with most reviews Peter/Harry it is! Although there had been a few suggestions for Stiles/Derek…and that being what you normally read I guess you'd like to see them together? Will Harry remove the ritual or just remove the wolf from Scott completely? How quickly will he be regretting his decision? Will we see Harry and Peter going off to search for Kate and Gerard to take care of them while Derek sorts out his pack? Giving them time to grow up so to speak especially Stiles and Derek? Or will they go back and forth between the pack and hunting? Allowing them to repair their rift? Will Peter have to beg to go :P knowing Harry will hunt them down with or without him...Read and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

The Big Bad 

Chapter 5 

Isaac wasn’t aware of much regarding Kate Argent, other than what had been in the newspaper, that she had been responsible for the Hale fire six years ago. Which was true enough, what the papers had failed to state was that she was a supernatural hunter, who kills werewolves for a living along with the rest of her family. Allison had went into the family business, he knew that the hard way, he’d been shot with her arrows after all. He liked Scott, who understood what he was going through – as a fellow Beta werewolf – enough to ignore everything the little Huntress had done. So, like him, Scott and Jackson didn’t understand the magnitude of fear and rage the pronouncement Harry had stated wrought in the Hales but they could sense it and it made Isaac worried. 

Derek himself, paled drastically, part of him wanted to live in denial, to shout that Harry was wrong from the rooftops. Yet the heartbeat of the werewolf was unmistakably strong and calm. Harry Potter believed what he was saying, believed that Kate Argent was still alive. Derek wasn’t so calm, his heart was pounding dangerously close to causing him to shift. He hadn’t had that sort of trouble since he was fifteen years old…since he had been a pup. By the moon why did nothing ever go right with him? 

“It’s alright man,” Stiles said, gripping Derek’s shoulder tightly, sympathy and anger lining his face. 

Derek’s breathing hitched, by the moon, the boy knew, he somehow knew the whole truth. How was that possible? He couldn’t know…shouldn’t know. Nobody else except maybe Peter knew what happened. He closed his eyes, unsurprised by the roar of rage that came from his uncle once the words sank in and Peter realized the one he’d been so eager to kill had somehow survived and he was responsible for it. 

The chair Peter was sitting on splintered into a million pieces as he changed in his ire, eyes flashing furious supernatural blue. Not even thinking at this point, or not consciously, he had nothing but the desire to hunt and track Kate Argent down again and kill the woman. This time he would cut up the pieces of her and burn her before spreading the ashes all over the world…so she couldn’t make another miraculous comeback. 

Derek was still reeling over the information to even think of roaring out an Alpha demand, to stop Peter from whatever he had planned. The hand on his shoulder was the only grounding thing holding him from changing at the moment and joining his uncle on his rampage. Instead he watched dispassionately, unable to feel anything other than the sheer terror and panic that Kate Argent could still instil in him even after seven years. 

Lydia was burrowed into Jackson, totally terrified, sure Peter no longer resembled the monstrous alpha he had once been. Yet he still absolutely terrified her to the bone. Her mind flashed to that horrible night on the field where she’d been attacked, seeing it in vivid detail again and again. Something in her calmed down a little though, feeling Jackson’s arms wrapped around her, cocooning her, protecting her from all harm. 

Isaac pressed his shoulder to Derek, giving him strength, a move completely lupine in nature and thought. His alpha was in distress and he wanted to comfort him, in a way that Derek would accept. Both him and his wolf knew anything more would be completely unacceptable. He had never seen Derek this way, he was always strong, silent and brooding, to see him vulnerable was…a hell of a wake up call that his alpha wasn’t emotionless he just hid his feelings very well. 

Scott narrowed his eyes, wondering if Allison knew and was keeping this from him, or if Chris was keeping it from both of them. Then he was reminded of the fact that apparently Allison had known his best friend was being tortured down in that bloody basement. His best friend, who he had known for years, who had suffered and he hadn’t known. He felt sick just thinking about it…it made him see the Argent’s in a whole new light. Swallowing thickly, no, Allison was different, she wasn’t like the rest of them…surely Stiles was mistaken…she couldn’t have been there. Stiles was human and they were always, always looking after the human population. 

The sheer unmitigated rage Peter was displaying as he barrelled through the loft, making a leap for the exit in his Beta shift, which was different from normal Beta shift. He looked much stronger, bigger, but that was impossible wasn’t it? It must be what Peter’s Beta shift had always looked like…it wasn’t as if many of them were familiar with it so it was a logical assumption. 

When Peter’s arm was grabbed, he snarled violently, his hand raised, ready to swipe at whoever was keeping him from his target. 

“Easy, Peter,” Harry said, not sounding the least bit apprehensive, as he gripped Peter’s arm tighter, “When has going out there half cocked ever worked for anyone? Least of all you? You won’t return if you get killed again, and the last thing the world needs is the supernatural exposed.” Talking common sense always worked where Peter was concerned. 

Peter just snarled, but made no move, showing that he was listening and it was getting through but he couldn’t tamper the rage down enough to shift back quite yet. In a rage or not, he would never make a move to strike Harry, they were mates, that and Peter was well aware of Harry’s childhood. He knew if he lifted a hand to Harry that would be it. There would never be any going back, not that he’d ever contemplated such a mundane action, he didn’t tolerate such a thing, both child abuse and spousal abuse disgusted him. 

Harry wrapped his arms around Peter, burrowing his nose against the werewolves neck, the low drawn out whine was nearly inaudible to even the werewolves. “When have I ever let a threat live?” Harry said his tone suddenly cold as ice, causing Goosebumps to rise on everyone’s skin. “She will get her due, as will her father…believe me.” Keeping his arms tightly wrapped around the obvious touch starved werewolf. He hadn’t noticed, should have though, should have noticed a lot of things. The sound of almost pain that Peter let out…it showed just how much he craved any touch. Merlin help him he should have realized. Squeezing his neck in comfort, his thumb absently stroking back and forth against his throat. “I’ve got you,” he murmured as the shift began to change, leaving Peter open and vulnerable. He felt the stain Peter was under in order to regain his equilibrium so he didn’t show what was under that steel armour he wore like a second skin. Especially not to a bunch of teenagers and a nephew who had already killed him while he burnt alive. 

“Take me with you,” Peter demanded, knowing without a doubt that Harry already had plans to go alone, he always said he worked best alone. Peter refused to let Harry have all the fun, even if he had to annoy and beg Harry until the moon was blue he’d do it. He also knew Harry would cave, he’d never been good at denying him what he wanted. Then again…six long years had passed and their split wasn’t amicable. 

“Peter,” Harry warned, groaning in annoyance knowing what was coming…Peter was one who always had to have his way, and despite himself Harry could never deny Peter anything he wanted. He doubted he’d be able to start now, he always said the right things the manipulative little shit that he was he thought with a heartsick pang of pain. He had missed him so much, and it had taken all he had to stop himself coming here or enquiring about him. 

“It’s my family she killed, I will be the one to end her,” Peter stated, making no move to detangle himself from Harry. Being in his arms again…it was heaven, his wolf was purring in contentment. It had been so long since he felt a remotely friendly touch that he was practically salivating for it. If it had been anyone else he would have hated himself for it, forced himself away, but he could never deny himself Harry. “I will go alone if I have to,” but there was little doubt Harry would get there first. They both had a lot of supernatural contacts, but Harry had magic on his side. 

“You can’t just go and kill her!” Scott protested, struck between a rock and a hard place…did he tell the Argents? What if they already knew? If his actions got Peter or Harry killed by hunters…they’d kill him without a second thought and that would kill his mom. 

“Kid, if you want to survive to see another day, I’d shut the fuck up,” Harry stated, staring at Scott with murder in his eyes from where his gazed pinned Scott from Peters shoulder. 

“How can you possibly know this woman is alive?” Isaac asked, tentatively, still unsure of Harry, although not as unsure as he had been when he first appeared or was blasted off his feet. 

“I have many abilities, some that will manifest in Lydia as she grows and learns about her inheritance,” Harry decided to explain, moving Peter and himself to the sofa, keeping one hand on Peter at all times. “One of those things is able to communicate with the dead.” his was so different it was laughable but he did not want to explain his MOD powers, Peter was the only one who knew him inside and out. Knew absolutely everything about him. 

Lydia paled, “I’ll be able to see and speak to dead people?” utterly aghast at the prospect. 

“On your own terms when you gain control,” Harry informed her, understanding her renitence completely. She was popular, extremely smart, although she hid it well, he didn’t understand teenagers! To have all that crumbling and finding out you were something supernatural, something apparently that could talk to the dead and see them would make anyone desire to go into denial mode. Unfortunately, she was just too smart to bury her head in the sand, at least in her own mind…he had no doubt she could play it fake until she couldn’t take it anymore. “I’ll give you all the books you’ll need, but they will not, cannot leave this loft,” he wasn’t risk her parents finding out about magic. It had obviously skipped a few generations…if they hadn’t helped her yet they obviously didn’t know. He wasn’t about to leave any magical books in the hands of teenagers, especially given how rare they were. 

Lydia reluctantly nodded, at least she was going to get to read them. 

“So, Argent got away, I’m assuming by this point Erica and Boyd are missing…you’ve got a Darach on your hands…anything else?” Harry asked, getting back to the matter at hand. 

“What’s a Darach?” Stiles asked, perking up when the opportunity for new information met him. 

“Darach means Dark Oak, they’re opposite of Druid, which means Wise Oak, in essence they’re a dark magic practitioner, he or she used to be a Druid but went down what many would call the ‘wrong’ path. She’s sacrificing virgins for a spell, to make her stronger for something, that spell is at this very moment hinged on Derek…the second she’s killed all three it will activate he will fundamentally fall in lust with her.” He refused to use the word love, that wasn’t love by any stretch of the imagination. 

Indignation swallowed Stiles whole, especially knowing what he did about Kate Argent, “You can remove it can’t you?” the thought that he couldn’t cause him to internally panic a little. Nobody, especially Derek, deserved that sort of thing happening to them. “Not even Sourwolf deserves something like that to be done to him!” 

Harry smirked at the nickname, very aptly put, considering the scowl that was currently on his face. “Yes, I can remove it, and I will, the likelihood of it being a woman is very high, considering his choice of…victim. She will know the moment its removed and will realise someone is on to her. She might become a danger to the town.” Which means he’d need to hunt the woman down and end her before she exposed the supernatural world to Beacon Hills. 

Peter felt elation flow through him, Harry would be sticking around for a bit, this was good news. It would give him a chance to fix the Chernobyl epic proportion screwup he’d pulled seven years ago. He wasn’t sure if Harry would go for any apology, he had really hurt him in order to make him leave, biggest. Mistake. Of. His. Life. 

At the same time, Stiles asked, “Can magic be used to find Erica and Boyd?” he missed them, despite the fact they’d been smug asses since they got the change, same had happened to Scott though, so Stiles was used to the personality change that came with newly turned wolves. “I miss my blonde Catwoman,” 

“Blonde? You don’t happen to have a picture of her do you?” Harry asked, jerking around to Stiles yet again, a sinking feeling in his gut, it was no coincidence then, he’d thought perhaps she was connected to the pack through the series of abductions tied to the Darach and Derek. It still could be, many teenagers had blonde hair. 

“Before or after she became a blonde bombshell?” Stiles asked already flipping through his phone. 

Harry sighed, teenagers honestly, always thinking with their dicks, he was so glad he was passed that age – not that he’d been like that himself – too much at stake to allow himself to get attached to another or actually have the time to pursue a relationship like any normal teenager. Stretching out, he breathed evenly, getting ready to unleash his MOD powers, which he did his best on a day to day basis block out – unsuccessfully might he add – in order to try and stop himself going utterly insane. He shared an amused look with Peter, the same exasperation in his eyes was echoed in Peters. 

“Here,” Stiles handed over the phone, he’d taken that picture the day she entered the school Cafeteria as a successfully transformed werewolf. He hadn’t been surprised she’d take the bite given the chance, not after how her life had been with her epilepsy. The other students could be awful, and had been, especially recording one of her fits and posting it online a few years ago. He felt so much guilt that he hadn’t been able to help them more, and that guilt would follow him until they were saved. 

Harry took one look at the picture and rubbed his tired eyes, just as he suspected, damn, he wondered how long she’d been dead. “What about Boyd?” he asked resignedly. 

Peter glanced at Harry his mouth becoming a grim line, realizing that the girl was dead, personally he didn’t give a shit. She had abandoned Derek, abandoned her Alpha and more importantly her pack. She didn’t deserve to have Derek so ardently trying to find her, she deserved everything that happened to her. You weren’t supposed to abandon pack, it was a sore spot for him, and who could blame him? He after all, hadn’t just been abandoned by pack but by family too, by blood. Yet, for Derek’s sake he had hoped she still lived, if for no other reason than for his nephews peace of mind. 

Stiles stood up and flipped through the photos until he got one of Boyd and Erica together, they weren’t the focus of the picture but they were still in it. “His name is Vernon Boyd,” he said helpfully, but he never went by his first name. Stiles eyebrows shot up when he noticed the reaction to the word ‘Vernon’ and it wasn’t just Harry but Peter too. Harry’s was definitely more visible than Peter’s. Stiles’ gaze flickered to Isaac and Derek, sure enough, they had noticed too. 

“Just the one of them,” Harry murmured, “Damn, this is going to hurt,” standing up he stretched out, “I need a moment, do not disturb me, no matter what you feel or hear,” with that he made his way towards Derek’s room in the loft wondering why the hell he was going through with this. He didn’t know them, he didn’t owe them anything…damn it. 

Almost as one, nearly everyone opened their mouths to demand answers to questions they’d had implanted in their mind with that statement. All bar Scott was curious to know what was happening. Fortunately, Peter chose that moment to stand up, hand raised, demanding silence from them all. His face was still a grim line, as he watched Harry leave closely, unlike the others he knew what was going on and what it did to Harry when he lowered his mental barriers as he called them. “Let him do it,” 

Derek swallowed thickly, this was insanity, there was no way this werewolf could see dead people…Lydia he could understand, she was connected to death as a Banshee. Then again, what did they know about Harry Potter? Other than the fact he was a werewolf with the impossible ability to use magic when one cannot be both? Erica or Boyd couldn’t be dead…they just couldn’t be, he could not have failed them. All the while, a cynical part of him whispered he hadn’t failed them, they had failed him. They’d ran at the first sign of trouble, when they had known, been forewarned about what life would be like as a werewolf. He had told them everything, the hunters, the Argents, what happened to his family, he’d bore his soul to them. He had not made it sound like something magical, contrary to what Scott wanted to believe. Although how much they processed after hearing what they wanted to hear remained unknown to him.

All was silent for five minutes, whatever was happening, they couldn’t hear a word of it, if he was even uttering any. Then every werewolf stood, hair rising on the back of their neck in vigilance. The same sort of swelling magic was happening again, was his loft about to be torn apart again? Although truthfully it didn’t bother him, since he knew it could be repaired…well, some things could, seeing the shredded clothes and splintered chair that hadn’t been righted.

The pain of forcing Erica into her body drove Harry to his knees, his eyes purple, claws digging into the cement, the sound of the scraping caused shivers to run down their spines. 

“Peter?” Derek questioned cautiously, his eyes shadowed with worry. 

“It takes a lot out of him, but he’s going to be fine,” Peter replied, he’d seen Harry’s mental shields come crashing down, it wasn’t a pretty sight at all. After a job, that had taken him back to Britain, between what the chase, the duel and international Apparation he’d been magically exhausted to the point he couldn’t hold the shields up. It was the most vulnerable he’d ever seen Harry, and part of Harry detested how weak he’d seemed. The urge to go to him was strong, but he didn’t, Harry didn’t like being seen vulnerable. Not even by him. 

“What is he doing?” Derek asked, his tone unusually quiet, lacking his usual demands, listening with half an ear to any noise that came across the unusually quiet loft. He could barely hear Stiles and Lydia breathing, indicating they were trying to remain silent so they too could try and hear anything. “How is he doing it?” was it possible that he was talking to Erica or Boyd? Was one of them really dead? He’d prayed to the moon for a good outcome. As usual his prayers had gone unanswered, it was as though he wasn’t allowed to have anything good happen to him. Why did everyone he care about end up dead? It was as though he was cursed, its why he hadn’t allowed himself to get to close to them, for fear of such a thing happening. 

“He has the ability to bring forth the spirits of the dead to this plane from the ghostly plane.” Peter explained, the same way Harry had explained to him, leaving out vital information. “Sometimes if they have unfinished business they can cross over themselves, which as you can imagine is a great many people.” those that were magical could return as ghosts, while Muggles didn’t have the ability to be seen but can still come back. It was actually really fascinating, he’d peppered Harry with questions the entire night. Most importantly of all, they didn’t belong on the earthly plane, and shouldn’t remain here long lest their ‘spirit’ their echo begin to deteriorate. 

“How is he capable of so much?” Derek asked, unable to comprehend the full scope of his abilities. 

“As I said…he’s utterly terrifying and something of an anomaly,” Peter reiterated his pervious statement from hours ago…truthfully it felt like days. Despite that, he felt more relaxed than he had in a long time, no, not relaxed…safe. He regretted a lot of things in his life, but none more so than what had gone down with him and Harry. Despite seven years passing…it was still fresh in his mind despite knowing how much time had passed. All thanks to his time spent in a coma. 

The silencing spell had diminished in its capacity due to the influx of magic Harry had just used to force Erica into her body. Not that Derek knew this of course, none of them did, but Peter had his suspicions that he had aided Erica in her return to the land of the living. The smell of the agony Harry was clearly experiencing had Peter swiftly making his way up the stairs, unable to remain standing there uselessly while his mate was clearly in pain. 

Peter found his mate crouched on the floor, body stiff, sweat pouring down his forehead, already drying, that sweat itself showed just how bad it was. Werewolves had a lot of stamina and it was very difficult to get them sweating so copiously. He had created deep gouges in the floor, his eyes were closed, but a purple hue gave away he was still partially shifted, he hadn’t been beyond his endurance when it came to pain. Immense pain could cause you to shift back to human, that was well known. He paused for the barest of moments, unsure of whether his touch would be welcomed, before he pushed on, remembering the touch freely offered downstairs. “Someone go get food,” Peter commanded, not even bothering to raise his voice they would hear him just fine. Food would give him strength he’d evidently just used. 

Keeling before him, eyes supernatural blue as they roamed all over Harry’s form, he had a very athletic form, with some wiry muscles thrown in. All the years of running and that game he liked so much, Quidditch, not that he’d ever seen Harry play or a game itself. Smoothing his hand down Harry’s forehead, hair and grasping the back of his neck offering comfort. “What do you need?” Peter asked him, the majority of potions no longer worked on Harry, his body metabolising everything too quickly. 

Downstairs, Derek sent Isaac out to purchase more food for them all, junk food, but anything would do. 

Harry leaned into the touch, “I just need a moment,” it was extremely overwhelming using his MOD powers fully, mostly because he didn’t use them often. He was still a toddler in terms of what he would one day be capable of as MOD. 

“What did you just do?” Peter questioned cautiously, “I’ve never seen you this way before,” 

“Something I’ve never done before, something I probably shouldn’t have done,” Harry admitted as he clambered to his feet. “I sent her back into her body, I have no idea what the outcome will be.” He just hoped he hadn’t turned her into an inferi, otherwise he would have to deal with her and it wasn’t exactly something he wanted to do, she was just a child…a teenager playing at being a woman. He was the Master Of Death, he controlled Death thus the ability to bring her back should be solid. 

Peter barely blinked at Harry’s accomplishment, used to the mesmerising things he could do. 

“We have to take care of the problem, I can’t have people finding out about what I’ve just done…word will get out and it will be the Hale pack they’ll come after for answers…hunters and werewolves alike.” Harry cautioned him, stretching out, the pain leaving but he still felt a little weak and shaky. 

“You have answers,” Peter observed. 

“I have more than that,” Harry stated, “Let’s go,” truthfully he could tell them everything from where he stood and they’d all hear, but he wasn’t in a habit of talking to thin air. As contrary as that sounded, he rarely conversed with the dead, finding it too tedious and painful, some would say he was selfish but let’s see how long they’d last with people shouting in their ears twenty-four hours a day seven days a week. 

“Erica and Boyd are alive?” Derek asked, before he was even down the stairs, his gaze was locked with Harry who was climbing down the spiral staircase with Peter close at hand but absolutely not hovering. 

“Relatively speaking, didn’t you teach your Beta’s anything about self-control? She silly girl thought it would be smart to try and take on an Alpha…or five,” Harry stated shaking his head in bemusement. “Boyd is alive for the moment, there is an unknown female werewolf with them…given the fact they’re after you, it’s safe to say I’m going to guess that its Cora.” He could be wrong, he had no positive identification but he suspected heavily that it was her, she actually looked like Peter when she was a little girl, albeit a more feminine one. 

Derek flinched at the reminder that he was the cause of this, they hadn’t had a chance to discuss the Alpha pack, and it made Derek appreciate Harry more. 

“Given the Alpha pack’s usual methods, I didn’t need her to tell me they plan on having you kill them,” Harry informed Derek impassively, “Everyone you could consider pack, including the humans…they’ll wear you down, force it upon you, until you’re half out of your mind and you snap. Each time you kill a pack member…it will get easier, as you and your spark becomes more twisted, they’re insane to an extent.” There was only one thing you could do to a feral werewolf. Put it down. 

Derek paled, his worry for Lydia and Stiles as well as the rest of his pack catching up to him. How were they supposed to stop five Alpha werewolves? 

“To make things more difficult…they’ve gone without feeling the moon since their abduction.” Harry added, his tone unmistakably grim. 

“How is that possible?” Scott blurted out confusion most prominent. 

“There isn’t much that could cause their wolf to be suppressed, an Emissary?” Peter questioned, glancing at Harry, this was like old times. 

“They have one, mountain ash is also preventing their escapes,” Harry scratched his chin absently, “Which means that Stiles will need to accompany us, I hope you’re good at controlling that mountain ash kid.” He’d never been trapped in it before, he had absolutely no clue if it would affect him, and he wasn’t going to take that risk. 

Stiles perked up eagerly, he usually was the brains behind whatever operation they had going on. When it came to the actual fighting, he was usually relegated to the background. He knew instinctively that it was for his own protection, but Stiles hated being treated differently because he was human, especially when he knew he could help…or thought so at least. 

“Luckily Erica was able to inform me of where they’re being kept, and they’ve been in the same spot since,” Harry stated seriously. 

“Where?” Derek commanded, unable to help himself, already standing up, he’d do anything in order to get his Beta’s back. 

“Beacon Hills First National bank,” Harry recited the words the girl had given him. 

“Makes sense, it was robbed a few years ago, it’s been closed down since…” Stiles murmured to himself, already typing away on his phone with an intense look of concentration they only saw when Stiles was on a binge. 

Harry glanced at Scott McCall who looked ready to help as well. That would not do. 

The fact that so many Alphas were about to go down…it meant Scott McCall’s spark would be manipulated to accept the abundance of Alpha sparks from the earth. 

He could not let Scott McCall become an Alpha, he would need to remove his wolf and his spark completely…it wasn’t as if he liked being a werewolf after all. 

Though Harry knew the moment he returned to normal he would be wishing he had never uttered a disparaging word about his wolf. 

He was about to find out how difficult life could actually be. 

 

\------------0

Will Harry go through with it or will he be able to remove the ritual? But will he risk expanding more magic at the risk of the entire pack being unable to fight the five Alphas off? Will they even be there? Will the fight end in the bank? Or will Harry have a one on one fight with Deucalion in the loft? Or perhaps in the bank? The two brits ducking it out? What about the twins? Will Harry allow them to live or are they too tainted by what they've done to be allowed to live? Will we see Harry coaching the others how to fight in this oncoming confrontation? and a BIG HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO EVERYONE! Read and Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

The Big Bad 

Chapter 6 

“Let’s go,” Derek stated, rearing and ready to get his Beta’s back, refusing to wait around for a second more discussing everything that had happened. They’d already wasted enough time, they’d asked for Harry to help them, and he was hoping he would. Between them all here, they actually had a chance against the five Alphas. Harry’s magic was…explosive to say the least. 

“I don’t think so,” Harry said with deceptive gentleness, standing in front of Derek, refusing to let him leave the loft. “Rushing into a situation blind is only guaranteed to get people killed.” He knew that from personal experience, an image of Sirius flashing through his mind, and Merlin it still hurt a little after all those years. Nothing and nobody would ever be able to convince him it wasn’t his fault, because it was. The only good thing that he could say was at least they were all together again. 

“Then what do you want to do? We’re always going to go in blind!” Derek argued right back. “We know the numbers, we can hold our own,” getting more and more frustrated at being prevented from saving his Betas from who knows what. He had no clue what the Alpha pack was doing to them, and if Harry was right, they’d already killed one of his Betas, by the moon he wanted to leave now. 

“Take a look around you, Derek,” Harry retorted sharply, “You have a responsibility to everyone in this room, they’re part of your pack. You have to think of them, you could get them killed by going in half cocked, they deserve better…an Alpha has to think of everyone’s wellbeing. In this case the need of the many outweigh the need of a few, without you…everyone in this room becomes an Omega.” 

“What are you saying? I should just leave Boyd and Erica to die?” Derek scowled, finding himself even more frustrated by Harry’s calm demeanour, they finally had answers they could save them now. 

“Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas. All of them, killers. And if that's not enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant Alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweet kids. They're gonna be missed.” Subtly warning Derek where they will be without Harry, who most definitely won’t go into a situation he wasn’t comfortable with. 

Harry just rolled his eyes, Peter was…the ultimate Slytherin really, he’d never put himself in harms way for anyone…except for family as difficult as that was to believe. Sure, he manipulated like there was no tomorrow, not even his family was immune to it, without thinking through the consequences, but normally he’d never hurt family. Laura wasn’t his fault and he’d been too far gone, to feral to understand how fucked up he had become. Nothing and nobody was going to get in the way of his revenge. He had gone too soft on Jennifer that nurse who had begun it all in his opinion.

Derek gritted his teeth, having grown up with Peter he was well able to read him, and knew what he was implying. He had to back off Harry before he lost his support. 

“Could someone kill him again, please?” Stiles quipped, shivering in genuine fear at the snarl of warning Harry let out. Perhaps it was best not to antagonise Harry. Or kid about killing Peter Hale, and he had just been kidding…mostly. 

Peter just smirked a touch smugly in return. 

“Derek…I understand the urge to gather as many people as you can and charge into a situation you believe you understand. It never ends well, do you comprehend what I’m trying to say?” Harry pressed out. Trying to get Derek to think for himself, not just blindly let himself be led by him, it would do no good long term. To see what this group could come up with on their own, to see if he could bring this pack together. 

“I can't take waiting around like this, you know? It's nerve-racking. My nerves are racked. They're severely racked. Racked.” Stiles said, pacing restlessly, his mind mulling over everything Harry said. 

Lydia, Jackson and Peter rolled their eyes at Stiles, but made no comment used to Stiles by now. 

“I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over.” Peter suggested, as always having something smart to say. It wasn’t anxiety that was clawing at Stiles anyway…it was anticipation. He was looking forward to the confrontation. He was slightly surprised Derek hadn’t told the teen he was staying behind. It was his usual move, he was much too protective of the human. He’d tried to get him to stay out of the supernatural life. It all stemmed from the human members of their family dying because Argent wanted to take out its supernatural ones. 

“You think they’re dead and it’s a waste of time?” Stiles asked, giving Peter a penetrating look. Peter wasn’t a coward, his killing spree sort of gave that way. Yet he was never too eager to get into a fight, he kept taking a step back, and Stiles did wonder if it was because he was facing supernatural threats or if he truly had been weakened by his return. 

“You think I really care?” Peter replied dryly.

“I just... I don't understand the bank, though, okay? Wha... like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair or something? They're an Alpha pack, right? So shouldn't they have a lair?” 

“They're werewolves, not bond villains.” Peter felt more amused by his questionings as always. Stiles was smart, he was just thinking things out loud, and yes, they sounded stupid but as Harry said, Stiles hadn’t been around the supernatural long. He’d learn given time, if he was given that time. 

“Wait a sec. Wait a sec. Maybe they're living there. You know? Like, maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens.” Stiles muttered. 

“Wolf dens?” Peter said dryly. 

“Yeah, wolf dens. Where do you live?” Stiles asked, getting more information out of Peter with his rambling, people rarely realized how much information they gave to him when they wanted him to shut up. 

“In an underground network of caves hidden deep in the woods.” Peter said sarcastically, elation flowing through him at the amused look Harry shot him. He too was obviously listening to Stiles ramblings. He had a gleam in his eyes as he did so, Harry evidently wanted them to work this out themselves. 

“Whoa, really?” Stiles asked, genuinely curious to know if Peter really did live there. Heck, Derek was living in the burnt out remains of his house or train station…the woods didn’t seem so outlandish really. 

“No, you idiot. I have an apartment downtown.” Peter told him exasperated. 

“Okay, fine, but still, that just proves that there's something up with the bank. And why wait around for the full moon, huh? Why not just kill them whenever they want to?” Stiles pointed out. 

“Maybe they think it's poetic.” Peter threw out there. 

“They've already had three full moons to be poetic.” Stiles threw back. 

“And here you've only had one full hour to be so annoying...” Peter paused, as a possible answer came to him like lightening. 

“No, go ahead, finish what you were saying. I'm an... I'm annoying. What were you gonna say there?” Stiles urged the werewolf to finish. All it elicited was an amused bark of amusement from Harry. 

“Stiles!” Derek warned Stiles away from his psychotic uncle, despite the fact he could smell only amusement and dawning realization from him. 

“What are the walls in the vault made off?” Peter fired off, standing himself now, an intense look on his face. “We need to find out where to get that information,” 

Harry waved his hand and rolled up paper and books appeared on the table with a thump. 

“Whoa!” Stiles crowed, stashing his phone away, which had been absolutely no help and quickly dived into the new information. 

Lydia moved in immediately help, while Scott, Jackson and the others remained where they were. They knew Lydia and Stiles were the smartest there and would probably figure it out quite quickly. Plus, neither of them liked being crowded when they went on information binges. They loathed being interrupted and as expected, the teens had answers within six minutes. 

“There,” Lydia and Stiles pointed out what the vault was lined with from two different sources. “That’s it!” 

“Hecatolite,” Peter was the first to move, reading it off the page where Lydia’s finger was situated. 

“Of course,” Harry muttered to himself, it just had to be something like that. 

“Is that awful? It sounds awful!” Stiles said, staring between Peter, Harry and Derek. 

“Alright, Derek, looks like you’re getting your way,” Harry said with bite in his voice. “We can’t risk delay, we’ll have three completely out of control wolves to deal with.” The full moon was tomorrow after all which would make them worse. 

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked, in confusion, and he wasn’t the only one. 

“Hecatolite scatters moonlight, as I said they haven’t felt the moon for nearing four months…but with Hecatolite its much worse than a spell used by an Emissary…” Harry sighed, his mind trying to come up with the best way to go about this. They had to rescue them, that’s a given, also had to get them somewhere else to be contained until them moon waned. They would be out of control when the moon rose, he needed to get a supply of Mountain ash. 

“If I wore a pendant with that around my neck would that stop my wolf?” Scott asked, as always desperate to get rid of his wolf. He wouldn’t be uncontrollable during the full moon. He’d finally be normal again, human. 

Jackson, Derek, Stiles and Peter all looked at Scott as if he had said the most idiotic thing on the planet. 

Lydia though gazed at Scott in sympathy, she was just learning about her own supernatural abilities, so she understood the shock it was. Yet at the same time, Lydia was determined to make the most of it. To train, to defend herself against those who would harm those she cares about. Which was a short list…that surprisingly Stiles was on. What could she say, he’d managed to get under her skin, probably not in the way he wanted though. 

“You want to be human again that much?” Harry asked, seeing the perfect opportunity, at the same time he was completely baffled. 

Scott didn’t answer, he didn’t see the point, nothing was going to make him human again. 

“Well?” Harry’s voice became much colder, demanding an answer from the teenage werewolf, Jackson and Derek winced at the command pulled at even their wolves. 

“What does it matter? Derek stole that opportunity from!” Scott muttered petulantly. 

“You’re not very good at listening are you?” Harry commented approaching the teen, who stared at him cautiously, quite rightfully so. “You wouldn’t have become human again, you would have become an alpha werewolf, and a complete danger to the supernatural society.” 

“How would you know?” Scott entirely dismissing Harry’s statement, never good at listening to others, not even Stiles.

“Scott,” Stiles cautioned in warning, heart pounding, how did Scott not sense the danger he was in? Stiles could feel it emanating from every pore on Harry’s body. 

“I killed the Alpha who bit me,” Harry retorted, the younger generation all gasped as one, only Derek and Peter remained silent on the subject. The world wasn’t black and white, it never had been to Peter…but to Derek? Until Paige, he’d…actually been like Scott, believing in the best of everyone but the death of his family had bled that out of him. He was trying to regain it, to be a good alpha but he was failing at every turn. He didn’t feel as though he was cut out for it, or able to live up to his mom or Laura. 

Harry twisted his right hand near Scott’s abdomen, curling it nearly into a fist as though he was holding a small ball. The tips of his fingers became claws as he did so. A white glow saturating the air between them it wasn’t touching Scott or anything like that. It didn’t prevent Scott from suddenly buckled, screaming in pain, shifting as if to fight off the enemy that Harry was. The human in Scott didn’t understand but the wolf most certainly realized what was happening. 

“What are you doing!” Stiles protested, trying to get to Scott to defend his best friend. 

Derek lurched forward and grabbed a hold of the teen, stopping him from venturing anywhere near what was happening. If he thought those instances of magic were warnings…he was wrong. His entire being protested viciously at being in the vicinity, he wanted to leave, to never see Harry again, he was the most dangerous being he’d ever encountered. His wolf was screaming at him from within his anchor clad control. He remained stiff, keeping Stiles back, and ensuring the teen didn’t get hurt in the ensuing struggle. “Let go!” Stiles protested, trying to wiggle out of the stronghold the wolf had on him, to no avail. 

Then everyone in the loft watched as bit by bit, the change seemed to fade completely. Scott’s claws got shorter, his face began to return to its human visage and his eyes began to lose that spark until his own were staring at Harry as if caught in a trance. The glowing ball of…something…seemed to turn red and gold, the gold was much more prominent than the red which was like veins, mixed in amongst the colour. 

“What have you done?” Scott croaked out, wheezing dangerously, feeling as though he was having an asthma attack, but that wasn’t possible. 

“Given you what you wanted,” Harry said squeezing his hand together and the ball of magic turned into sparks that shot out of his hand before fading like small fireworks. 

“Yo…you made him human?” Stiles gaped at Harry, not sure how he felt about it all. Too stunned to even think of trying to fight off Derek – as futile as it might have been – at the news he’d just received. Everyone else was reacting pretty much the same way, stunned beyond comprehension. 

“I did,” Harry replied, completely indifferent, he had been alone too long to really sympathise with people, he’d lost some of his empathy but not all of it. The magical world remaining hidden was more important than one person, and he truly believed that if Scott became an alpha he magical world would have been exposed. He was the Master of Death, he knew things, he might not be a seer, but he knew how many deaths Scott would have been responsible for in future. Those deaths were already fading into the background. Turning to face Derek and incidentally Stiles, eyes still purple, “You need a plan on how to deal with three out of control werewolves, now,” the clock was ticking. 

The day of the full moon was just as difficult as the actual full moon. Just not as strongly. 

“What does that mean?” Lydia asked, a shrewd look on her features as if she already suspected what they were telling her. 

“Think of it like the gladiators in the Roman colosseum. They used to starve the lions for three days, making them more vicious, more out of control. Deucalion has kept them from shifting for three full moons, this will be their fourth diminishing their tolerance to it.” 

“They're gonna be stronger...” Stiles said realization dawning on him, from where he was crouched down next to Scott helping him sit up. Not that he was having much success, Scott was weak and sweating like he’d run a bloody marathon. 

“More savage, more bloodthirsty, they're the lions. They're the starved lions, and we’re about to just step into the colosseum.” Peter finished grimly.

“That’s without dealing with the Alpha pack,” Harry pointed out, “Still think this is going to be simple, Derek?” 

“And we’re one wolf down,” Derek said, unimpressed. 

“A liability,” Harry said dismissively, “Believe me you did not want Scott McCall at the fight,” 

Peter stared intently at Harry, wondering at the statement. 

“He’s a good fighter!” Stiles protested, “Or was…” he didn’t think Scott had the energy to fight off a puppy let alone a werewolf right now. 

Scott was still struggling to breathe, he hadn’t realized how difficult it was with asthma until this very moment. He was reeling over the fact he had what he wanted. He was human again, he didn’t need to worry about the full moon or any supernatural shenanigans. Yet the urge to help Erica and Boyd was uncommonly strong. He wasn’t one for sitting situations out…so to know he would have to left him feeling strangely bereft. “I can still help,” Scott pointed out. 

“You’re human,” Harry quite viciously used Scott’s usual retort when Stiles got involved in werewolf business. ‘You have no place in a fight with werewolves,’ went unsaid but certainly understood. 

Scott’s jaw dropped at the words, feeling as though he’d been stabbed in the heart. 

He was still blind to so many things it didn’t dawn on him to winder if that was how Stiles felt when he said those words so flippantly all the time. 

Stiles winced at the jab, glancing up at Harry, seeing vindication in those green eyes, he wondered if it was on his behalf. 

“I give it a day before he realizes what he’s given up,” Harry said, but the newly returned human heard none of it. “Will you stay here while I go and get things to prepare for this fight?” he made this comment to Derek, loud enough that Lydia, Stiles and the newly turned human Scott could hear. 

“Why not just wave your hand like you did just now?” Lydia enquired, eager to learn more about magic. 

“They are behind very extensive wards, they cannot be summoned,” Harry explained, “And yes, before you ask, I’ll bring you the books you both require,” 

Excitement bloomed in the room, as Stiles and Lydia became enthusiastic for the anticipation at reading what they were, learning what they were. 

“Do I have your word, Derek?” Harry stated firmly. 

Considering he was down to two Beta werewolves, with two supernatural humans who didn’t know how to use their powers…he’d have to say yes. “You have it,” Derek answered, but it was clear to see he was impatient. 

“Do not make the mistake of having death directly on your shoulders by going in without a plan, I will have no part in that,” Harry warned him, wrapping his magic around himself to Apparate, only for his magic to flare at the added weight and person forcefully side-long Apparating. “Peter! I’m going to kill you,” Harry hissed out, not even needing to see, sense or smell him to know it was him. It wasn’t the first time it had happened and most certainly wouldn’t be the last. 

“I know, I know, I could have ended up splinched,” Peter drawled very familiar with the complaints he received when he surprised Harry and forced him to take him along. They always ended up on the greatest adventures, worth it, even with the grievances. Peter hadn’t been very good at boundaries or listening when he didn’t want to. “You still live here?” very surprised. He’d assumed Harry would make his move back to England permanent. 

Loving County, Texas, population sixty-four, sixty-five if you included Harry. He’d come here for that exact reason, the lack of people, it baffled him at first how a werewolf could be so…secluded and content regarding that. The desire for pack was overwhelming, but Harry was neither normal nor a conventional Alpha. He has an alpha command, but purple eyes, he was something new, something of an anomaly and absolutely terrifying. 

“When I get the chance,” Harry said, barely glancing at the place, his voice no longer commanding. It was soft, calming and quiet, his usual tone when he wasn’t with strangers. “I’ll be right back,” he informed Peter as he quickly begun to gather everything they’d need to fight the Alpha pack. 

Peter felt safe here, he always had done, his scent was no longer buried in every corner of the house and it irritated his wolf completely. He noticed a few changes since he had been here last, the leather couches and seats had been replaced, with red leather and the walls were black. The kitchen brick was exposed, giving it a cosy look, silver appliances and white stools for sitting around the kitchen island. The entire ground floor was open plan, which consisted of a kitchen, living room, library and a cloak room. The library had a lot more books, but it wasn’t surprising Harry was an avid collector, he went all around the world, collected many things, both supernatural and mundane. Two wall to floor book shelves had been added in that time. Wandering over to the lone table, his fingers lingering over the dents he’d actually made, his heart hurting. 

Unconsciously, Peter began to move around, placing his scent on everything he could touch. From spines of the books to the seat cushions in the living room to the cupboards in the kitchen. 

A chuckle alerted him to the fact he was no longer alone, his head jerked up to the sound, he found Harry standing against the wall, arms crossed observing him with a very fond look on his face. Behind that fondness was a deep pain and longing and Peter felt like the worlds biggest idiot for ever giving it up. He didn’t react to being caught, merely drew his hand down the fridge eyeing Harry all the while as if daring him to say anything about it. 

“We better head back before Derek heads off on his own,” Harry told him, Derek reminded him of himself, impulsive to the extreme but only because he cared, probably too much. Hopefully Harry could teach him restraint and patience so he didn’t do what he did and have the death the people he cared about on his shoulder…or should he say more? Although technically he doubted whatever had happened and any direct involvement where Derek was concerned. 

Peter gave a grim nod, not looking forward to this fight at all, them against the Alpha pack and probably three additional feral werewolves who would kill them given the chance. The odds were not in their favour, and his damn nephew wouldn’t back down. At least with Harry they had more than a chance of surviving this. It’s partly why he had suggested him…the rest was because he wanted to see him again. Harry had never been far from his thoughts, even while feral. He’d never sought him out, he knew he would die, but at the last moment he had bitten Lydia Martin to ensure his survival. He’d never gotten a chance to tell Derek the truth, not that his nephew would believe him. Not that he could truthfully blame him, Peter was very good at manipulation and spinning the truth so that his half-truths wasn’t detected as a lie by his heartbeat.

One that might be his niece Cora, who he thought had died. He still wasn’t sure what to think of that, Cora had in essence abandoned him just as Laura and Derek had. Yet Cora too had been abandoned by Derek and Laura…so his feelings were definitely mixed. 

“We need to talk once this is over,” Peter said, as he stalked confidently towards Harry, ready to get this confrontation over with. He did get slight nervous when Harry just stared at him after his statement. 

When he had answered that call, Peter was definitely the last voice he’d ever expected to hear. Six years of complete silence, he’d never expected to see or hear from him again. Of course, things weren’t as simple as they seemed anymore, it wasn’t just a completely clean break from two partners breaking up. Peter had suffered so much in the past six years and he loathed the fact he hadn’t been there for him. He had just been keeping to what Peter had wanted, and evidently didn’t anymore judging by his reactions today. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about that, so he decided to wait until the conversation…to see whether he was on the correct page or seeing things that weren’t there. He still loved Peter, he never would stop, they were mates after all, perfect for each other, balanced each other out. 

Eventually Harry nodded just once, before intertwining their fingers, magic washing over both of them as they were apparated from within the fortress that was Harry’s secure home and back to the cold unwelcoming and empty feel of the loft. It smelt more of dust and abandonment than a pack home. 

“I thought you were bringing stuff back?” Lydia asked, had he changed his mind about helping Derek? She rather hoped not, she might not be friends with Boyd and Erica, they had wanted to kill her, but she didn’t want to see them dead. She wasn’t that sort of person, plus if she and Jackson wanted to stay in this pack…they would need to prove their worth. Jackson needed a pack, and she would follow where he went. Then there was the fact she wanted to learn about everything she was capable of, and where best to accomplish that than in the pack? 

“I did,” Harry commented, looking around the loft again, finding that Isaac had returned with bags filled with crisps and sweets, or as they called them chips and candy. It was already strewn across the table, Scott was sitting beside Stiles who looked awkwardly at his best friend, not sure what to say. Sitting in front of him on the table was an asthma inhaler. He doubted very much Scott carried it around…which Harry presumed Stiles had kept on his person. Smart move. 

Isaac had immediately moved as far away from Harry as humanly – figuratively speaking – possible and still stay in the room. Flinching when those penetrating green eyes met his, absolutely terrified he too would be returned to a human. Something Isaac didn’t want, he’d consented to be a werewolf, knew the good and bad that came with it and accepted it. Scott was in shock, you could smell it, it was cloying and made his wolf want to snarl. To snap him out of it. 

The younger werewolves – and the two other supernatural’s that weren’t werewolves – all gasped in wonder as Harry’s entire arm disappeared into his trousers pocket. There was no bulge to indicate that he even had his hand in his pocket let alone his whole arm. Then he pulled a massive trunk that most definitely shouldn’t have fitted there at all. The material didn’t rip or tear, it just expanded beyond any materials capacity before returning to its original shape once the object – the trunk – had been removed. 

Stiles positively vibrated with excitement, the prospect of being a wizard was amazing. Well, someone with magical capabilities anyway, could he end up like Doctor Steven Strange? The Sorcerer supreme? How would his father take it? He’d always been human…but to know he wasn’t…and wasn’t a werewolf he wondered truly what he’d think? A sorcerer, after being made to feel insignificant by Scott and the others, although not always on purpose he knew that. 

Harry stretched out his head, his neck making little creaking noises as he did so, as he flipped open the trunk. 

“Whoa!” Stiles exclaimed, peering into the contents of the trunk. “Are you sure you’re a werewolf and not a hunter?” eyeing the objects within, a whole lot of gear for someone who couldn’t touch it. 

“This is for you,” Harry stated, magically floating a bag with its drawstrings shut tight towards the teen, it thumped him on the sternum, causing him to wince. One peer inside and he knew what it was, and it was a hell of a lot more than just the merger handful Deaton had given him. Mountain Ash. 

“Who out of you has the best aim? And I mean that, these bullets are lethal, without zero chance of survival,” Harry said grimly, looking around the room, the eager hands twitched but lowered. “Lydia, Stiles, these are filled with Mistletoe, lethal to werewolves, this kind anyway,” he had…bred them specifically for something like this. “Only shoot if they get close enough to you, for you to guarantee you hit your enemy.” With that he handed over the guns with the bullets inside of it. 

There was a band of green tape around the bottom of the handguns, the others he took out had brown tape. The brown taped guns and magazines were wolfsbane. Fast acting, but not as lethal as mistletoe of course. If any of the friendlies were hit, he would be able to fix them before anything happened. 

“Here,” Harry said, gesturing for Derek to take one, without looking up, already rummaging with his left hand for other items he wanted to pass out. 

Derek said derisively, “We don’t need them,” 

“That is why in the fight between werewolves and hunters we are losing,” Harry said standing back up straight, eyeing Derek with his own derision. “You’re predictable, the hunters wouldn’t have gotten near enough to do half the damage they’ve done or other werewolves come to that…if you were unpredictable. They’re professionals, they know how to take us down, and you just run off right into it. You could take down six or seven without them even being able to see where you are, thus their electric prods would be useless, their little traps avoided and one less fucking motherfucking hunter on this earth. The same could be said for the werewolves, they’re expecting emotional werewolves to fight them tooth and claw, and that will make this so easy for them to win. They’re older, more experienced and completely ferally insane… with three of your own to contain as well, still think you don’t need them?” 

 

\---------0

There we go! The reviews shot down for this is it because of how long it's taking for the 'first scene' to be finished? I hope not! I do realize chapter six and still no fight might be a bit annoying I suppose! So will Deucalion and Harry fight properly or will the alpha pack not be there anticlimactically causing a fight when they're not ready with Derek willing to give up his alpha spark to save his sister but Harry healing her without him giving up his alpha spark...and next chapter we find out what Stiles is!! Elemental Mage OR High sorcerer? or will he advance from Elemental Mage to High Sorcerer once he masters his craft? Do you want to see realisation dawning on Scott or will we see a grateful Scott in this? One that's genuinely happy to be human again for good or one that's' happy for only a few days until he's having to remember what it was like to be human again? Read and Review Please


	7. Chapter 7

The Big Bad 

Chapter 7 

The group got to work immediately, Derek, Isaac and Jackson were busy shooting weapons (normal bullets) into a moving target, it went against every instinct they had. To fight with a gun instead of their claws and teeth, they suddenly understood why they were being told to practice with a grim look from Harry. The urge to fight in hand to hand combat was strong, even now but the itch was lessening as their wolf seems to see the sense in their new strategy. Surprisingly really, since their wolves were so close to the surface with the full moon. 

Scott meanwhile, watched Stiles working on trying to make a circle around three dummies, the dummies were moving constantly. Nobody was paying the slightest bit of attention to him. He was just sitting here, weakened, on the edge of an asthma attack and feeling useless and everyone here wasn’t helping him feel less so. He didn’t even have Stiles right now, who was busy learning magic, how could Dr Deaton keep it a secret like that? 

“Remain calm, you have more than enough mountain ash to last you the entire fight,” Harry coached Stiles from inside the house, while the others trained outside well away from the humans. “It takes a second to make a wish, to will the mountain ash to work…with your magic though…the circle will be all that much stronger for it.” 

“What did you mean by the fact Scott would be a liability?” Peter asked, strolling towards them with his usual swagger, silently too. “He’s a werewolf, and yes, he doesn’t apply himself fully, or embrace the wolf, he can’t be called a liability, at least in a physical confrontation.” Although it was true, in every single other way he was a liability and a disgrace. 

Stiles ears perked up hearing Peter’s quiet question, listening intently, his concentration wavering for just a second before he refocused. The best thing about his ADHD was his ability to focus on two things, since that was what his mind was like constantly. He got easily distracted, he’d be thinking one thing then another will overwhelm him. It hadn’t been easy growing up with ADHD, not since his mom died and any sense of structure they used to have went with it. 

“Your old Emissary,” Harry said his voice coated with so much disgust that Stiles had to stop himself physically flinching back. “He found out Scott had been bitten, perhaps the night it happened, before he showed any visible symptoms and performed a ritual on him.” 

Peter felt dread flash through him, glancing briefly at the teen in question, “What ritual?” anxiety clawing at him. Rituals were never good, well, okay, maybe a few were, such as a cleansing ritual, but the majority were dangerous and something to be fearful of.

“Fìor alpha,” Harry replied darkly, “A ritual that hasn’t been used in hundreds of years and was only created out of sheer desperation because the Alpha numbers were declining when Beta’s were on the rise. No Omega’s were on the rise because, well, they had nowhere to go and were without pack. So at the advice of the Emissaries they did what they normally do, solve their problems with rituals and magic.” 

“True Alpha,” Peter whispered, before realizing something, “You’re telling me they didn’t rise to power on their own they had help?” everything they thought they knew about true Alpha’s was lies? How could they not know this? Then again he knew why, Druids were very secretive, even more so nowadays about their magic and magical knowledge. Still, it left a bitter taste in Peter’s mouth, sure True Alpha’s were supposedly rare, but it meant that Emissaries/druids were fundamentally lying to everyone including the so called ‘True Alpha’ unless Deaton was the exception to the rule. 

“Ah, but the funny thing is, it looks as though they do rise to power on their own,” Harry said wryly, “One minute they’re a Beta the next they’re shifting into an Alpha form. It’s not their own making of course, and technically they aren’t made. If say an Alpha dies without a pack, without someone to pass on his spark to, it disappears. It’s picked up by the closest person to which the ritual has been cast upon.” 

“The Alpha pack, so that’s why you didn’t want him going near,” Peter said, the last thing they wanted was a Beta who couldn’t accept his wolf suddenly turning into an Alpha. All those stories, of elevation, evolution, becoming a true alpha…it was nonsense, and by Merlin, this was his history he felt sickened by the trickery and deceit. How much of it was work of emissaries? 

“It’s also why he never felt the urge to join a pack, and why he was unknowingly creating his own,” Harry explained, “All the while he became weaker for it, at the end of the day he might have had the mentality of an Alpha at the back of his mind but he was an Omega at the end of the day. What Deaton did…he caused irreparable damage to Scott with his actions. We have to assume he didn’t expect for the wait to be so long for a ‘True Alpha’ to rise in Scott or he deliberately only read what he wanted to see and ignored all other warnings. Considering he was willing to let Scott become a murderer perhaps he doesn’t care.” 

Stiles gave up all subtly and glanced at Harry, his jaw unhinged as he stared at the purple eyed werewolf. He hadn’t truly seen what Scott and Deaton doing as Murder…but it was in a way. They’d been giving a cancer patient mountain ash, then forced Derek to give someone he didn’t want the bite. Scott and Deaton had slowly and meticulously poisoned someone to try and kill them. The only reason Scott’s eyes weren’t blue – or hadn’t been blue – was because the geriatric hunter had survived. 

“Scott wanted to become a murderer before that, without Deaton’s influence,” Peter sneered, flinching at the remembered pain of suffering through yet another burning. “He wanted to murder me in order to become human again.” 

Stiles winced, why the hell did Peter have to bring that up? 

“Instead a sixteen year old did what he needed to do to protect his family,” Harry said, staring at Stiles as he spoke, “It requires a special viciousness to set someone on fire for killing his families murderers especially after the trauma you endured before.” Stiles wasn’t anyone’s definition of a good moral compass to hold, but he was one of the good ones, willing to do whatever it took to keep the people he cared for safe. “He would make a magnificent wolf,” he admitted, and the werewolves would understand him while humans would condemn him for it. 

Stiles suddenly understood how a rabbit felt when caught in the headlights, quite frankly, he didn’t know how Harry felt at that moment. He was staring quite enigmatically at him, and it was absolutely terrifying. Gulping loudly, he wrenched his gaze away from Harry’s and immersed himself in his task. Trying to get his mind off the words now repeating itself on a loop in his mind. 

Harry’s lips twitched, Stiles would make a good left hand in any pack, he certainly had that protective viciousness about him. He’d make an even better Emissary though, it wasn’t often you saw someone as both the Left Hand and Emissary in a single pack. It was a bit much to ask of anyone, to both protect the pack from any danger and also seek out any potential threat, it left them a little vulnerable with the expectations of one person to do everything. 

“I agree,” Peter replied, his gaze finding the back of Stiles head, surprisingly he didn’t hold what the boy did against him. He had been feral, slowly coming back to himself with the aid of the Alpha powers for sure, but still so far out of the realm of sanity that he was a danger to the revelation of the supernatural world. His return had brought back his faculties, and he felt better for it, despite the fact he hadn’t been able to connect with his wolf or shift – except for a little bit, such as his claws when desperately needed – but now since Harry had helped him, cut the tether from the Banshee his connection to his wolf was greater than ever. He felt powerful, more so than he remembered while he was an alpha, but he most definitely wasn’t. He had checked, his eyes were still blue, but there was no denying he felt stronger than a Beta. If it weren’t for the familial ties to Derek he would have been an Omega. Derek didn’t trust him enough to allow him to become an integration member of the pack. 

“He reminds me of you,” Harry commented, suddenly snarling causing Stiles to lose focus, and the circle he’d been slowly creating disintegrated. He spoke as he wandered closer to Stiles, leaving Peter to think on everything he’d just said. “You need to be able to work with constant distractions around you, Stiles, you must push out all noises and distractions and focus on your task. The lives of your pack may very well depend on it.” 

Stiles glanced over at Derek, Jackson and Isaac, then to where Lydia was reading everything she could. Seated not far from her was Scott, who looked like he was still recovering from the shock of being turned human after believing so long it was impossible. Without them needing Scott around…he didn’t think he’d be considered pack. Probably wasn’t considered pack before all this happened really. This might be the last time he was included, and it actually made his heart ache. He’d always been the freaky boy with ADHD, a nerd, and before Scott was bitten life had been simple but so very boring. Here and now, knowing everything he did, he was making a different even while human. “Am I pack though?” he muttered under his breath, the scent of hopeless desolation. He had been ecstatic when Scott joined Derek’s pack, not only would Scott become stronger, he’d have more control, and well, he’d hoped he would be pack by association really. Even if none of them liked him. They’d saved each other’s lives often enough that surely it should have been enough. 

Harry waved his hand, “I’ve erected a privacy ward, nobody can hear us, what makes you think you’re not pack?” this pack was more screwed up than he originally thought. 

Stiles merely shrugged, he wasn’t used to people actually asking him things, especially about his feelings. Heck, his dad was emotionally constipated, had always been that way since his mom. His dad didn’t know how to deal with a kid like him, and it had remained, oh there was no denying his dad loved him and would do anything for him. He just didn’t know how to talk to him, it didn’t help that he’d been keeping secrets up the wazoo for a while now. 

“Stiles?” Harry uttered, warning thinly veiled in his voice.

“What does it matter?” this was probably going to be the last time he could help them. without Scott, he knew they wouldn’t want him around except for his ‘usefulness’ and ability to get answers. Peter could do the same thing as him, he wasn’t unique, even with magic. 

“Honestly, this pack, do you even ever speak to one another?” Harry grumbled, sitting himself down where Peter normally sat, judging by the scent so permanently immersed there. “Come on, kid, out with it.” they were right now, acting more like a pack of Omega’s hovering uselessly around an Alpha who didn’t know how to Alpha. 

“You made Scott human,” as if it explained everything, and to Stiles it did. 

“It’s what he wants,” Harry stated firmly, or at least what he thought right now, he wondered how long it would take for Scott to realize what he’d given up all for a girl and because of a useless grudge against a sick/feral werewolf. “Ah, let me guess you fear you won’t have a place here because you’re no longer have Scott as your in with the pack?” 

“I won’t,” Stiles said, “I don’t get on with any of them,” not really, and Lydia had ignored him until she wanted answers and used him to get them. 

Harry chuckled, “Do you think everyone in a pack miraculously gets along? That everything is sunshine and daises?” butter mellow, Harry thought as he always did upon saying those particular words. They reminded him of his first meeting with Ron. “No, Stiles, like any group that gets together, there’s always conflict, hurt feelings, but at the end of the day…pack is pack, and they would protect you. Just as you would and have protected them.” 

Stiles snorted before grudgingly nodding his head, “They only helped because I had information or thought I did,” here he was lying to himself. 

It was Harry’s turn to snort, “Can’t lie to yourself anymore than you can to me, Stiles,” 

“Look he doesn’t want me around, without Scott I don’t have a way to stay in the pack,” Stiles ground out, and that was the truth as he saw it. 

“By he I’m assuming you mean Derek?” Harry asked, cocking his head to the side, it definitely wasn’t what he got from Derek’s emotions. He was protective of Stiles, he had felt it when Peter and Stiles are arguing. “Tell me how he reacts around you,” he prompted the teen. “Tell me what I don’t know so far.” 

\-------0

“Why can’t we hear them?” Isaac asked, narrowing his eyes in on Harry and Stiles, he couldn’t even get a read on their emotions either. 

“Magic,” Peter said sardonically, it wasn’t the first time he’d put up silencing charms to keep their conversations private. Although considering what Stiles had uttered under his breath, he had a feeling he knew what the conversation was regarding. Stiles had the capacity to be exactly what Derek needed to have a wholesome pack. One he would actually be proud to be part of when they got over themselves. If they could do that and become a cohesive unit, they could defend themselves from every threat imaginable. Between a kick ass Emissary not afraid to get their hands dirty, who was a rare magical to boot, a Banshee, and Beta’s well…yes, they could have advantages no other pack usually has. 

“He can do that too?” Isaac murmured, he was scary, not just because of what he’d heard he can do…his attitude was constantly fluctuating. 

“There is not much he cannot do,” Peter said, pride evident in his voice. 

“Get back to work!” Derek ordered, staring intently at Peter, “Why did we never meet him?” the pain of just thinking of his family coursing through him, so much so that even Peter’s eyes dimmed a little. He didn’t even need to guess once to figure out just what was causing Derek’s distress. “Why weren’t you together?” 

“Because I was a fool,” Peter admitted, bitterly, “When you find your mate, Derek, don’t let them go, you’ll regret it…if people like us live long enough for a chance to do so.” Hearing the uptick of his nephews heart, he narrowed his eyes, following Derek’s line of sight…which led him straight to Harry and Stiles. Ah, that explains so much, underage, human, vulnerable, he was already trying to get rid of his own mate. What the hell was wrong with the Hale men? With them? Derek he understood, his last two…conquests had severe consequences, admittedly one he had a hand in, small hand in. He unfortunately, held no such excuse. He wondered out of both of them, who had a greater chance of having their mates. 

Peter cursed under his breath, glaring at his nephew, “Do not be a fool.” He warned him before stalking off, clearly pissed off, at himself, at Harry, at Derek, at everything. He painlessly allowed his shift to overcome him only to yelp as he stared at the ground which was way closer than it used to be moments ago. He hadn’t gone into Beta shift, no, he had fully shifted, his head swivelled around, trying to catch a glimpse of himself, what he could see was a russet coloured coat. His breathing hitched, he could transform into a wolf. His mother and sister as well as niece had been able to do that, generations of Hales had…he’d been envious of her shift just as much as he had been of her Alpha status. 

At this moment though, he wished for Talia’s presence, she’d always been able to knock some sense into him. She would have also been able to knock some sense into her stubborn son. 

He wasn’t looking forward to his talk with Harry either, he’d never been good at that, talking yes, being honest and open? Hell no, but Harry had never required that from him. This was different though, if he wanted him back…he would need to put effort into it. 

\-------0 

Stiles went on to explain every interaction between Derek and himself, all the while convinced he would be set aside from the pack and its activities. Scott would most probably go and spend all his free time with Allison, either way he lost both sides of his life, his new and old and it terrified him. Part of him wished that Harry hadn’t shown up, but he couldn’t wish that, for Erica and Boyd’s life hinged on them winning. It soured his scent that Harry was agitated because of it. 

He did keep an eye on Derek’s reactions though, as Stiles spoke, and a dozen times Derek glanced over his brow furrowed. It was almost as if he was fighting with the compulsion to comfort the teenager. Arching an eyebrow surprise splashing across his face, “Well, I can safely say you are definitely a member of the Hale pack.” 

“What? How? How would you know?” Stiles flailing before stilling completely. The mountain ash forgotten on the floor, in a loose circle with just a little bit preventing it from joining and being a true circle. 

“You understand why Derek wanted to keep you out of it, don’t you?” Harry asked, deciding against informing Stiles of what he suspected. It was just a suspicion and he wasn’t going to cause any trouble especially if he was wrong. 

“Because I’m human,” Stiles uttered, without bitterness, he wasn’t ashamed of being human, far from it. He also wanted jealous of Scott or the others being werewolves. Having super strength and hearing would be awesome, no doubt, but he’d never want the actual bite. He’d make a piss poor werewolf, with ADHD and hardly anyone tolerating him. It was common sense really. Even if Peter had been right, and he had lied, the cons made sure it wasn’t worth it. Plus, he’d never risk dying and leaving his dad alone. 

“Yes, in a way,” Harry agreed, “Derek wanted to keep you out of it, to keep you safe. He knew how unpredictable Scott was, just what lengths the hunters go to in order to get their kill. How far they would go to kill the remaining Hales to prevent any retaliation. At least as a werewolf they have a chance of getting the upper hand, but as you learned humans are all to fragile in a supernatural world. Truthfully though, I think that your kidnapping had…something to do with kickstarting your abilities.” 

“Well he failed, and it’s a good job he did,” Stiles stated firmly. 

“Yes, I’d say so,” Harry said wryly, quite frankly he wished the sorting hat was here, he reckoned the hat would have a very tough time sorting him. There was a whole lot of Gryffindor in him, matched by only his Slytherin tendencies, and judging by his love of reading Ravenclaw was closely followed by his immense loyalty. “You understand that born Were’s are different from bitten ones don’t you?” 

“How do you mean?” Stiles asked bewildered by the seemingly change in subject. 

“They’re more like their wolf counterpart than human,” Harry explained blithely. Leaning back on his elbows looking like he was posing for a model shoot not speaking to Stiles about the supernatural. “Tell me Stiles have you ever observed a wolf pack in the wild?” 

“Um…maybe…sort of, online,” Stiles replied, still perplexed, “Oh, and the discovery channel,” he’d discovered a lot by watching that. More than his father had approved of at any rate given his age at the time.” 

“And how does wolves playing look?” Harry asked with a knowing look in his eye. “Not to mention sound especially to us humans?” 

“Uhh,” Stiles was for the first time in his life rendered speechless, as his brilliant mind began to realize what Harry wasn’t saying. 

“Vicious, angry, painful, the pinning, the shoving the growls, the flashing eyes, even while he was trying to get you to stay out of it…he already thought of you as pack and his wolf wanted to play. If Derek really wanted to hurt you, he could grind your bones to dust, he didn’t. I’m going to go out on a limb and actually say he didn’t even bruise you did he? That’s because he knew how to treat humans, many members of the Hale pack were human. Growing up with them, he learned, adjusted and adapted. He was taught how to be careful but at the end of the day Derek is a werewolf, more animal than human and that’s not a bad thing. Just because we’re predators doesn’t make us monsters.” 

“But Derek wasn’t an Alpha back then,” Stiles pointed out, parking his ass on the floor listening intently to everything Harry was telling him. 

“No, but he had just lost his Alpha, lost considerable strength, became anchorless, in a town he despised and lost nearly everything. You understand how significant it is that he didn’t become a feral omega while trying to prevent the same happening to Scott? Being close to Peter the family bond they have wasn’t enough to hold Derek yet he managed to do so.” Harry explained seriously, “Stiles, he trusted you to keep him safe despite the fact you were the one that left him exposed like a raw nerve to both the police force and the hunters. Derek has trust problems a mile wide, and it wasn’t the first time he trusted you was it?” he’d bloody trusted Stiles with a weapon in his hands, telling him to cut off his arm. He had to be Derek’s mate, there was no other conclusion to draw of how Derek managed to stay sane and strong-ish in the face of everything that happened. He couldn’t tell Stiles this, it wasn’t his secret to share, although whether Derek even realized what Stiles was to him or not…remained to be seen. 

He’d have to talk to him. He was going to have to anyway. 

“Oh,” was all Stiles had to say about all Harry had just said, as he began to see it in a whole new light. 

“He’s not used to being an alpha, not yet, give him time,” Harry said shrewdly, “Nobody knows what his life was like for the past six years in New York with Laura. Plus, it sounds to me that he hasn’t had a chance to relax in this place since he returned, being responsible for so many people and the stress of it, can’t be good either.” It wasn’t good, he knew what that kind of stress did to someone. Now with two of his Beta’s missing, finding out his sister was alive and that Kate Argent had not died well, Derek’s stress was probably going through the roof. 

Stiles conceded Harry’s point with a quick cock of his head to the side. 

“He needs a good strong pack surrounding him, it will ease the burden he carries immensely.” Harry added, that and the knowledge that Kate Argent was dead. Something he was going to see rectified as soon as possible. “Now go ahead, get practicing, you are pack, and right now they’re relying on you and your powers to help them.” 

Stiles straightened his spine, giving Harry a stiff nod, “Thank you,” 

“You’re welcome kid,” Harry said smoothly standing up, waving his hand yet again, and removing the silencing charm. 

“What were you saying to him?” Scott demanded, giving Harry a gimlet glare. 

Harry glanced at the human, before dismissing him completely without so much as a word. 

The werewolves knew though…that whatever Harry and Stiles had been speaking about had been good for Stiles. For his scent was no longer clouded with worry, doubt or recriminations. 

“How’s your fighting, Derek?” Harry called across the room. 

“I hardly think now is the time to waste energy,” Peter replied. 

“Fine, “Derek answered immediately after, giving Peter a heated look. 

“Getting his ass handed to him just hours before a fight with Alphas isn’t the best way to go about this,” Peter warned not Derek but Harry. It was almost as if Peter knew what Harry was attempting, maybe he did, he was the only one here who really knew him after all. 

Derek snarled at the putdown, fuming mad at Peter scowling as he turned and fired off the gun a few more times. Hitting the target centre square. He wasn’t sure how accurate this would be against another werewolf but it would be fun to see. Well, if they didn’t accidentally hit one of their own. 

“An hour actually,” Harry sighed, “Very well, conserving energy it is,” 

“How many times has he bested you?” Stiles asked, genuinely curious, fist pumping in triumph as the circle was created in less than a minute. He was getting better, it was just taking time that was all. 

Derek paused at that, turning to stare at Peter himself. Expecting his uncle to deny that he’d ever be beaten and be telling the truth. 

“Too many to count,” Peter replied with a sharp vicious grin thrown Harry’s way. 

“Without the use of magic too,” Harry returned the predatory smirk eyes flashing playfully. 

Derek gaped in disbelief, there was no way, Peter had been the Left Hand for a reason. He was their best fighter, vicious, fought to win with a vengeance Derek had ever seen. It’s partly why he’d worshipped his uncle when he was young. Same as his siblings. 

Harry had to be good, especially if Peter held no shame in admitting that he’d been beaten by Harry so many times. 

Derek suddenly found himself reluctant to even contemplate having a fight with the purple-eyed werewolf. 

“Another time,” Harry said, giving Derek a wink. 

Peter scowled at that. 

Derek however, gulped wary to the bone. 

“You’re getting faster,” Harry told Stiles suddenly at his back, causing the teen to jump in fright, heart pound but to Harry’s immense satisfaction, his hand didn’t waver, and the circle was complete. He should probably do a few tests to see whether he’d be affected by the mountain ash, but he’d never trusted another soul to trap him so potentially helpless. 

“Jesus bloody Christ on a pogo stick!” Stiles murmured, as his heart rate began to slow. “You guys really need to stop doing that,” they were going to give him a heart attack one of these days. 

Harry’s eyes just gleamed with amusement, wondering why he avoided people…this was the most fun he’d had in…six years. Merlin, he had missed Peter so much, other than Peter he’d avoided all human contact except when he was out hunting, protecting or enacting preventative measures. 

\--------------0

Four updates in four days! BOOYA! I’m getting back in the habit again :D I’m so pleased I missed writing a lot and felt bad that I was leaving you all hanging. I have a poll going on my FB page so we will see what gets updated next :D hehe sooo which of the Alpha pack dies first? Will none of them be there and the pack rescued without any fighting? Or will we see the Alpha pack a few less? The Carver twins or Ennis? Will the Carver twins be killed or will Harry remove their Alpha powers or is that making him too powerful? It wouldn’t be without injury! Will Peter try to become an alpha only to realize whatever Harry had done stops it? OR will he just full out become an alpha? Or will that only happen when/if he fights Kate and making Harry and Peter more equal footing? Will Deucalion walk free or will Harry defeat him in an epic fight in the loft or rather outside the loft? So many ways this could go I’m actually having fun writing it! ANNNDDD we saw the first sign of Sterek? (that right?) how long will it take for Scott to have an asthma attack? Read and Review Please!


	8. Chapter 8

+The Big Bad 

Chapter 8 

An hour later, the pack was as ready as it was ever going to be, especially when it came to an Alpha pack they were dealing with. They might have been down a single werewolf, but Derek would freely admit, he’d prefer Harry over Scott any day. Scott was unreliable, and most definitely not part of his pack. He’d agreed, but what Scott failed to realize…there was no pack bond, which meant Scott hadn’t submitted to him, didn’t want him as his Alpha. He’d never fully trusted Scott, he wanted to, wanted the Beta in his group, mostly out of having no desire to have a feral Omega in Beacon Hills. That would only prompt more scrutiny and more hunters, as if he didn’t have his hands full as it is. 

That particular problem had been washed away now. Scott was no longer his problem, nor was he an Omega. He was a human, he could go back to his normal life unencumbered just as he wished. Although, Derek wondered how long it would take him to regret his constant complaining about his wolf. It would happen, it was inevitable really. Even now he could hear the rattling of Scott’s breath in the loft, was that asthma medication even still in its use by date? What would happen if he had an attack and it didn’t work? Human medication was a mystery to him, he’d never had a need of it, and none of his human pack members had asthma. They might be dead, but to Derek they’d always be his pack members. He loved them wholly and dearly, and would never forgive himself for his part in the decimation of his pack. 

“Go home,” Derek ordered Scott, “Try and keep a low profile, you’re vulnerable now,” the supernatural and those in the know will still think he’s a werewolf. Hell, telling them he wasn’t one wasn’t going to change their belief, he’d never seen anyone with the ability to turn someone from a werewolf to a human. He was certainly never going to piss Harry Potter off, he didn’t know if his wolf could be removed, due to him being born this way, but it wasn’t a risk he wanted to take. 

“Don’t forget to get your asthma medication renewed,” Stiles said, pressing the inhaler into his best friends hand. If Scott had still been a werewolf, he would have scented the sadness and wariness wafting from Stiles in droves. He knew, he knew despite how Scott raged on over his turning that he’d begin to hate being human again. He’d gotten popularity, a girlfriend, the team, all good things in his life had come from being bitten…and if it goes away…well, quite honestly, Stiles knew it was only a matter of time before he came crawling back to Derek for the bite. That’s all without taking into consideration the bite. “I’ll call you,” Stiles offered, knowing how it felt to be left out, it had happened to him often enough. If not for Harry’s appearance, he knew he’d be the one left out right now, and the risk of losing the rest of his pack was strong. 

And he was pack, he knew that now. Believed it with the whole of his being. Understood things in a way that his human eyes hadn’t picked upon. He was new to the supernatural world, give him a break! What was he supposed to know? Everything? 

“I can help,” Scott gave one last protest. 

“Stiles is right, you need to get your medication sorted out, Scott.” Derek stated, “I can hear the rattling in your chest from here, if you try running with us, you’ll have an asthma attack.” And they couldn’t afford any distractions, not if they wanted to save the others. He couldn’t let anything happen to Boyd and Erica, despite their abandonment they were still his responsibility, he had changed them. They were still his pack until they found a few one and the bonds transferred to their new Alpha. 

“Time to go,” Peter called out to Derek, as he followed Harry’s scent to his car, finding him in the passenger side waiting impatiently. That was one thing, Harry never drove anywhere, not once in all the time Peter had known him. Then again, if he had the ability to go wherever he wanted, whenever he wanted, he’d do it. Harry never seemed to mind him driving either, for a wolf who was always in control, it was a constant source of amazement for him. 

“I call shot gun!” Isaac called out, immediately bolting towards the Camaro and squaring himself away in the front seat. 

“What the…” Jackson muttered, giving Isaac a baffled look. 

“One of you will have to go with Peter and Harry,” Lydia said, grinning a little sharply, patting Jackson on the back before she too slid into the car before either of the werewolves could take their place. 

Derek rolled his eyes as he rounded the Camaro, folding his body into the driver seat, and starting up the car. 

“Not it!” Jackson complained, sliding in beside his girlfriend, leaving barely any room to breathe let alone get Stiles in the car. 

“What are you five?” Stiles too rolled his eyes, as he made his way towards the red Jag that Peter was driving. He hadn’t been inside of it, and didn’t think he’d ever have that opportunity. He took his time, not wanting to fall and hurt himself, but eventually they were inside and he had barely closed the door before Peter put his foot down causing a strangled yell to come from Stiles. He hastily, and without flair grasped a hold of the seat belt and managed to wrangle it into position. 

They were finally on their way to get Erica and Boyd after them being missing so long. Stiles’ mind mulled over how to get them out of the trouble with the law. They’d been deemed ‘missing’ by the police force, which had been accurate description until they – the pack – figured out they’d been taken, kidnapped and held against their will. Now when they re-joined society everyone would believe the worst of them. At least they’d be alive though, that was the main thing. 

Peter felt nothing but smug satisfaction, this was as close to having Harry in his territory as he’d been in seven years. His car was part of his territory, just like his flat was. Both their scents mingling together, as if he wasn’t already smelling strongly of Peter due to the fact he was wearing his clothes. He would have been outwardly preening if not for the fact he had steadfast control over himself. 

Peter glanced over his shoulder at the teen in his car, wondering if he was feeling alright. He’d never seen Stiles quiet for longer than a few seconds before. He was definitely preoccupied, his hand barely came away from the pocket which he could smell housed the bag of Mountain ash that Harry had given to the teen earlier. What was going on in that wonderful mind of his? And there was no denying just how smart Stiles was. 

“Can you just do that to anyone?” Stiles asked, ‘will I be able to do it?’ he thought but didn’t dare ask. That kind of power was…bloody awesome. 

“I assume you’re talking about taking Scott’s wolf?” Harry voiced, his tone amused, not the least bit contrite over his actions. Why should he be? It’s what Scott wanted, even though Harry knew that inevitably it wouldn’t have been what Scott wanted now that there was a choice on the table. It’s the way the human race was, they wanted it because others had it, or they didn’t want it because they had it. 

“Yes,” Stiles replied, slightly subdued. 

“I could,” Harry said, his tone flippant, but he’d had that sort of power since he was eleven so it was nothing to brag about.

“How will you go about figuring out what I am? Why don’t you know? You know about Lydia and all you did was see her?” Stiles’ verbal spewing began again quite quickly. “I mean what makes me different? You can sense I have magic right?” 

“And there we go,” Peter muttered under his breath, wondering when it would begin again. His chemosignals gave out nothing but fond amusement and smug satisfaction. 

“Like you really mind?” Harry scoffed, speaking low enough that the human who hadn’t learnt magic yet was completely unaware. Completely forgetting for a moment that he and Peter had been parted for seven years. He completely cut off his own feelings so that his own chemosignals didn’t give him away. 

“I hate when you do that,” Peter admitted, with a grimace, despite not knowing what Harry was feeling he could guess. His eyes flashing blue when he noticed Stiles paying particular close attention to him by way of the rear view mirror. To his reluctant respect, the teen didn’t even blink. 

“I know,” was all Harry had to say, there wasn’t many who could completely erase all sense of themselves. There were a few werewolves who could, but generally most werewolves needed an emissary to completely erase all traces. “The Alpha pack, they have an emissary. A fully trained one, we’ll have to be careful.” He didn’t even know if Mountain ash would affect him or if he could just Apparate himself outside the confines of one. This was said loud enough for Stiles to hear, Stiles was too new to this life, he wouldn’t be able to win against an experienced Emissary, even if he was a higher power level. 

Stiles heard it loud and clear, ‘they have an emissary’ ‘you have to be careful’ considering how powerful Harry was, he didn’t see him being concerned. About anything. He also noticed the lack of answer, it made Stiles heart pound in nerves and anxiety, which was getting the better of him. 

Harry was only able to take a few seconds of the heart beating like a bleeding never ending drum before he caved. “It’s a scan, nothing evasive, but it will take at least ten minutes for the scan to be complete.” He informed the teen, grateful when the anxiety began to bleed away, Merlin, the kid was riddled with anxiety, was that normal for him? If that were the case, he was surprised Stiles’ magic hadn’t manifested already in some subtle way. If that didn’t provide the answer then a drop of blood would do the trick. Either way he would know the answer, they would know the answer. At least before he left to hunt down Kate Argent. It had been a long time since he had something to do that wasn’t hunting down wizards – who didn’t even give him a challenge – for bounties. 

“Oh, okay,” Stiles relaxed back into the car, the urge to call Scott was strong, to make sure he was okay. He didn’t though, Scott wouldn’t be home yet, and…it was too late, they were already at the bank. It was time. They were going to get the rest of their packmates back. Gripping his weapons tightly, as he emerged from the car, the others were already out too. 

Harry sighed in exasperation when Derek immediately without an ounce of subtly entered the bank. Shrugging his shoulders, it wasn’t as though they could creep up on other alpha werewolves anyway. Derek’s Beta’s had followed him in, along with Stiles and Lydia, Harry and Peter followed. 

“Are you sure he’s your nephew?” Harry asked wryly, he didn’t seem to have a self-preservation bone in his entire body. 

Peter just smirked, well used to his nephews ways by now, nothing would change him. 

Inhaling sharply, scents overlapping, he couldn’t smell any of the Alphas but that meant nothing when they had an emissary. 

“Erica! She’s in here!” it was Lydia’s voice calling out from a cupboard. 

Harry swiftly made his way over, gently nudging Lydia away from the girl, his eyes making swift work over the teenager. She was a good looking thing, but far too overconfident, trying to get the better of a damn Alpha. What the hell had she been thinking really? She was still out of it, alive, but unconscious, which wasn’t what Harry was hoping for. He needed to see if she was whole, or if he’d brought her back missing a vital part of herself. Her soul was intact though, he could sense that, he was hoping she was just fine. He didn’t want to have given them hope only to take it away again. Perhaps it was for the best though, that she didn’t rouse now, with the full moon so close, and not being in the vault, it would make for a serious lack of control – through no fault of her own – during the full moon. 

“This feels like a trap, it’s definitely a trap,” Stiles muttered to himself, as he approached the vault with trepidation. 

“Stiles, shut up!” Derek snarled, as he opened the vault door. He was apprehensive enough without listening to Stiles blathering on about the damn obvious. Trusting Harry with Erica for the moment as he went to retrieve his other Beta and…possibly his little sister. He wasn’t sure whether to believe it or not, but so far Harry had been nothing but truthful. 

“Like you could make me, Sourwolf!” Stiles called back. 

Harry’s lips twitched listening, glancing up at Peter, who unhelpfully didn’t care about Erica, but that didn’t surprise Harry. It took a lot for Peter to begin caring about people. “Should I take her back to the loft?” 

“Stilinski!” Jackson hissed, annoyance thrumming through him, his anxiety heightened by Derek’s own worries, followed by the fact his girlfriend was here and in potential danger. His wolf definitely didn’t like that at all. 

“It’s entirely up to you, but we will have our hands full with Boyd and…Cora,” Peter’s face spasmed just thinking about his youngest niece. He’d adored her, truly, and would have done anything for her. Like Derek he suspected she too would write him off without pause. The Hale pack…no matter what, would never be what it used to be. He’d never feel the closeness of the pack bonds the way he had in the past and it killed him inside. 

Harry stood with Erica in his arms, wrapping his right hand around Peter’s shoulders, pressing their heads together. Giving him quiet solace and a grounding touch he desperately needed. Plus, he’d gone seven years without touching his mate, he couldn’t stop himself even if he wanted to. Judging by the way Peter relaxed and practically melted at the contact, he didn’t think Peter wanted it any more than he did. This was a good sign, wasn’t it? It meant that perhaps there was a second chance on the cards for them? Stepping back was physically painful, “I’ll be right back,” and with that Harry apparated away with the unconscious Beta in his arms. 

Peter was ripped from his musings by the sounds of snarling from more than just two people. Unleashing his claws, no longer burdened down with weaknesses after his return, he swiftly made his way into the vault, his supernaturally blue eyes taking in the sight of what he was seeing. Ennis, Kali, Cora and Boyd were fighting the pack, Jackson was fighting with Boyd while protecting Lydia, Isaac was trying not to hurt Cora while protecting himself, Derek was shifted and fighting Ennis with a single minded determination to kill the Alpha. 

It was the first time Derek had seen Ennis since he was fifteen years old…and Ennis had bitten Paige. Snarling viciously, Peter swiped at Kali stopping her attempt to interfere with the fight currently ongoing between his nephew and Ennis. 

“Well, well, look who is back from the dead,” Kali taunted fighting back just as viciously as Peter. 

“News of my death have been greatly exaggerated,” Peter said coolly, entirely unflappable, Kali wasn’t his first fight and she wouldn’t be his last. He definitely wasn’t going to let someone as disgusting as her get the better of him. Back and forth they went, claws digging into their sides or near their necks as they tried to get the upper hand on the other. Kali getting angrier by the minute when Peter proved to be a bigger challenge to her than anticipated. 

Swinging her legs out, digging her feet into Peter’s stomach, causing him to smash into the back of the vault, he didn’t pause for a second, just got back up and engaged in the fight. Kali’s need to use her feet was proving to be an annoyance. The third attempt had Peter reaching out and twisting her ankle, breaking it as she howled in agony, as she returned to human form. 

“Hurry up, Stiles!” Isaac called out, he was exhausted trying to stop Cora from getting out of the vault, and not hurt her too badly. He wasn’t sure how his Alpha would take him hurting his sister, and she was definitely a Hale. There was no mistaken her looks, she looked a lot like Peter and Derek, just a more…feminine. It didn’t help the fact she was genuinely trying to kill him it seemed. 

“I’m trying!” Stiles protested, he couldn’t get a chance to bloody focus, not even for a second. He got why Harry went on about distractions, but he’d failed to mention body distractions. He’d almost been flattened five times, by Peter and Derek, as well as Jackson and Boyd, who knows who’s fault the fifth time was. He’d end up dead at this rate, a damn werewolf squashing him would definitely result in immediate death. ‘Believe’ he thought to himself, he could do this, he’d done it before. 

Kali harshly wiped the blood from her face where Peter had successfully managed to swipe her with his claws. The blood continued to ooze from the wound, the swipe had been too close to her eye for her liking. The fact it wasn’t closing – and he was only a Beta it should have closed by this – was alarming her severely. Only an Alpha’s wound should have this affect, but he definitely wasn’t an Alpha, his eyes were blue. 

Harry entered the fray, bodily throwing Boyd away from Stiles, “Go ahead,” he told the teen, keeping everyone away from him, giving him a chance to get the mountain ash barriers up. Watching Peter fight, it always was a sight to see, he played very dirty, but the woman he was fighting played just a dirty. His eyes narrowed in on the sight of a woman at the corner of the vault, watching the fighting with an impassive look upon her features. 

“Ennis!” Kali called out, trying to get him to leave the fight, to back away, they’d come back with their entire pack and make them pay. “ENNIS!” she roared out when she noticed him being taken down, the sound of a gun going of gave away that the Hale pack were definitely not playing fair. Snarling she bodily threw Peter across the vault, intending on saving Ennis and killing Derek, she didn’t care if Deucalion wanted him or not right now. 

“This is for Paige,” Derek said, not caring that he was about to kill someone, he had to protect his pack. One less Alpha which meant one less threat. Although he did hear Scott at the back of his mind, relentlessly protesting that ‘killing wasn’t the answer’ but he refused to let a threat to his pack live. 

Meanwhile Stiles pumped his fist into the air as Cora was unable to attack anyone, as she rammed herself against the mountain ash circle he’d just created. Isaac slumped to the floor, gratitude overwhelming him, wincing as the wounds made themselves known. Ouch, that was painful. 

Pain flared across her face when Derek imbedded his claws into Ennis’ heart, killing him immediately. The Alpha powers from Ennis easily transferring to Derek, making him and the rest of his pack more powerful. “You’ll pay for that!” she snarled, eyes flashing furious red. She knew better than to attack right now, it would mean her death, no she was going to retreat and she was going to bring every single last surviving Hale member to their knees. 

Stiles ignorant to everything around him, focused on getting the Mountain ash to slither around Boyd which he did with easiness when there was no bodies flying in his direction. “Thanks Stilinski,” Jackson panted, too grateful to spew any hatred towards the teenager he’d spent his school life tormenting. 

“I’ll kill you all,” Kali promised, no vowed with every fibre of her being. She’d killed her pack to be with Ennis, and she couldn’t believe he was gone. As she backed up, Morell finally made an appearance, easily trapping the pack within the confines of the mountain ash. 

“Break that line or you will find yourself dead after I’m through with this so called ‘Alpha’ pack,” Harry warned her, and she looked as though she was actually going to break it before she dismissed him, her finger twitching, an incredulous look appearing on her face before Kali was dragging the Emissary away. “Big mistake,” he said coldly, and just like that they were gone. He could feel the feral panic clawing at Peter, it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. He’d watched his entire family burn the last time he’d been encased in a Mountain ash circle. 

Not that you could tell that Peter felt anything, his face was completely closed of all emotion. 

The two near feral werewolves were clawing at the barriers surrounding them. Isaac and Jackson were on the floor, exhausted and healing from the wounds inflicted by the feral duo. Lydia was making sure Jackson was fine, as she finally put down the gun she’d used to shoot Ennis. Stiles only wanted to admire his handy work, unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be. 

Derek was standing there, staring at his bloodied claws a constipated look on his face. 

Harry walked towards the door of the vault, a curious look of contemplation upon his face. His hand held out, as he kept walking forward, all background noise ceasing as he focused on his task. He stepped out of the vault without a single problem, arching an eyebrow truly curious before he stepped back in. Was it his magic that made the Mountain ash ineffective? If that was the case…would Peter now be immune to the effects? When he had fixed Peter he had left more than just a little bit of magic behind. He wasn’t about to leave Peter vulnerable, both to a human Banshee and the weaknesses he’d suffered upon his return. 

“How…how are you able to do that?” Peter asked, watching Harry step back and forth over the Mountain ash line like a giddy school boy. 

“Come here,” Harry said, holding out his hand, his voice soft and soothing. 

Peter automatically stepped forward, the need for comfort outweighing absolutely everything else. He needed his mate right now, needed the comfort he’d provide. His mind going back and forth from the fire to here and now, and it was almost getting the better of him, he could swear he could smell the fire, ash and burnt skin nearly choking him. He got so lost in his memories that he didn’t even realize he was outside the vault. He only came back to himself when Jackson tried to follow Peter and Harry out – assuming the circle to be faulty. It wasn’t. 

“See? You’ll never be vulnerable to Mountain ash again, you have a piece of me in here, Peter, always,” Harry said so low that only Peter was able to hear him. It was much too private to allow anyone else to hear, even if they could see it. “Focus on something else, the pack bonds,” suspecting that Peter was suffering from PTSD of some kind. Of course, his signs and symptoms would be different from human ones. 

Harry slashed his claws down the barrier, until he reached the Mountain ash and parted it. The noise started back up again. 

“What are we going to do with them? We have to get out of here before the rest of the Alpha pack get back?” as always Stiles asked the intelligent questions. 

“Leave that to me,” Harry said, stepping back inside, stepping through the barrier, he pressed his hand against Cora’s head and she crumbled like her strings had been cut. 

“Cora!” Derek called out, trying to reach her, ineffectively too. “What did you do?” his heart pounding erratically. 

“She’ll sleep for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours, they all will,” Harry explained, “I can wake her up and you can spend the next two days trying to figure out how to get them out of here of course?” quite frankly annoyed by Derek’s constant need to doubt and question everything. Especially considering he’d done nothing but help…for the most part really. 

“No,” Derek said immediately, “No, thank you, I…thank you,” he said, sounding as awkward as he felt. 

“Don’t lay it on too thick,” Harry muttered, quite honestly, you’d think he was asking Derek a very personal question the way he was reacting to thanking someone. How long had it been since someone helped him? Oh, yeah, Stiles did that just about every week, he wondered if Derek had ever thanked him for everything. 

Peter and Stiles stifled their amusement, both of them sharing Harry’s…personality quirks, their sarcasm. 

Lydia straightened, “Well, I’m glad that’s over, I have a hair appointment I can’t afford to miss,” she said in her usual haughty tone. 

“Don’t,” Harry said quietly, “Don’t put on that front, not with pack, and not with werewolves, we can sense just how shaken you are Lydia, and it’s fine to be shaken. It’s the adrenaline, it will pass. You belong here, you belong in the supernatural world, next to Stiles you’ll be a force to be reckoned with when you come into your full powers.” It was going to be one hell of a pack that’s for damn sure. If he could just get them all working together. 

“Let them out,” Derek said, anxiety crawling at him, they’d spent too much time here, he wanted everyone in his den where it was marginally safer. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at the way Derek was speaking to Stiles, that would need to stop too. It was one thing to take pack for granted, it was another to make them feel completely insignificant. 

“I’ll see you back at the loft,” Harry said to Peter, knowing that Peter wouldn’t allow anyone to drive his car, and definitely wouldn’t leave it here either. He grabbed Jackson – who had Boyd – and Derek – who had Cora – by the back of the neck, ignoring the growls he Apparated them out of there. 

“Do not crash that car, if you do…don’t return to the loft,” Peter warned them with a wicked chuckle, but entirely serious. The Camaro hadn’t just been Laura’s but it had been Talia’s too. Their scents had long since faded of course, but the sentimentality that came with the car…was priceless. The memories of the car…irreplaceable. 

He left Isaac, Stiles and Lydia to stew on that, and who would drive the car, as he left for his own car. Already feeling bereft without Harry’s presence, and wishing to get back to his mate. Otherwise he would have teased them some more. 

\----------0 

Derek delicately lay Cora in his own bed, staring at her in awe at the changes she’d gone through. The last time he’d seen her she’d been ten years old, having trouble controlling her shift and having to stay off school more often than she attended. He couldn’t believe she was here, he couldn’t believe she was alive. How had she survived the fire? Where had she gone? Why had she returned? Did she know what happened? To Laura? To Peter? What had the Alpha pack told her? 

Closing his eyes, he allowed the quiet hum of his pack coming back, talking downstairs to soothe him. The pack bonds were already stronger than they’d ever been. Except for Erica and Boyd’s but that might be rectified given time. Whatever happened, they’d get through it, he’d make sure of it. He wasn’t going to screw up this chance, he had a second chance of family again. 

Eventually, Derek forced himself to move, to let her rest, Erica and Boyd were in Isaacs bedroom, sleeping off whatever Harry had done to them all. It was more difficult than he imagined to leave the three vulnerable pack members upstairs, but they were safe. It was the rest of his pack that were vulnerable, the urge to protect them drew him downstairs. 

“What…what do I tell her?” Derek asked, swallowing thickly, how did he tell her that he’d been the one inevitably responsible for their packs demise? 

“Oh, Derek,” Harry said, his voice laced with sympathy that caused Derek to stiffen, he’d never heard him sound so…apologetic, and it made him absolutely terrified of what was going to come out of his mouth for some unknown reason. “You haven’t figured it out yet have you?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Derek asked, his fears of what to tell Cora temporarily forgotten. Glancing between Harry and Peter, who refused to meet his eyes. 

“Laura was looking for answers, that’s why she returned to Beacon Hills, if she knew she wouldn’t have come back here,” Harry informed him blankly, almost brutally, his silence had cost Laura her life, in other words. “She must have had some sort of contact since she was able to find out who the fire inspector was, and begun looking into him. Do you honestly think Peter was able to make the jump from a fire inspector to killing those responsible just like that?” Harry clicked his fingers to demonstrate. “He’s smart but he isn’t that smart. Not to be able to make leaps of logic out of nowhere.” 

Derek’s breath left him, he hadn’t thought about it if he was honest. 

“If Cora was close enough…” Harry continued relentlessly. 

“Don’t,” Peter stated firmly, this would destroy his nephew, and as much as he blamed him even he wasn’t ruthless enough to use this against him. 

“No, he needs to learn not to brush off his own faults, own up to his part, forgive himself in order to move on,” Harry declared, “He cannot be the Alpha this pack needs otherwise.” 

Derek’s brows had almost become one as he frowned at the pair of them, his heart sinking into his gut. 

“Your family knew exactly what you did before they perished,” Harry continued, “Kate took great pleasure in telling them all as she watched them die.” 

Derek lurched up from his seat, already gagging as he headed for the closest place to be sick in. The kitchen sink. Knowing his family’s last moments were of him and his betrayal made him feel cold all over. He should have suspected something like this, but even he hadn’t been aware of her depravity. 

“None of them blame you, you were a grieving sixteen-year-old boy,” Harry continued, watching Derek continue to gag after everything was emptied from his stomach. “If anything they’re to blame as much as you, are we to believe they never smelt anything from you? You lived in a house filled with werewolves for Merlin’s sake, no matter how much you scrubbed that woman’s scent from you, it had to have lingered, and the scent of Argent is…unmistakable.” If Peter had been around he would have known, would have prevented it, of that Harry had no doubts. 

The rest of Derek’s Beta’s listened and begun to truly understand their Alpha for the first time. 

“That’s why you were so against Scott and Allison,” Isaac whispered in realisation, it wasn’t just because she came from a family of hunters…it was because Derek could see history repeating itself and was trying to stop it. 

“Due to the trauma your uncle experienced their scents were ingrained deeply, so much so that he was able to track them down six years later and kill them. Contrary to Scott and Deaton’s word, your uncle didn’t knowingly kill your sister, Derek despite your readily belief.” Harry stood up, approaching Derek, a grim look on his face. “Six years of being an Omega, of being abandoned by his pack, feral, touch depraved, in pain, his wolf let out for the first time in more than half a decade, he went back to where his family had died…felt and sensed a strange wolf on his territory, he reacted without conscious thought.” Before Derek could flinch or back away, Harry’s claws imbedded themselves in the back of Derek’s neck, as he forced the memories of Peter’s time into him. 

Everyone else remained frozen at what was happening, not daring to move. 

“That’s just a taste of what your Alpha did to Peter, to Cora, tell me Derek…would you abandon Isaac or Erica or Boyd or Jackson to that fate and run when the going gets tough?” Harry asked darkly, still furious over what had been done to his mate. 

“No,” Derek ground out, panting as the claws left his neck, feeling vulnerable and cowed at the same time. 

“Good, don’t be like Laura and you might just be able to bring the Hale pack back from it’s knees to the greatness it’s been known for.” Harry retorted, “She was your sister, I know, but she wasn’t a good alpha, no alpha abandons pack,” neither had Talia been if she wasn’t able to instil a sense of duty in Laura Hale. Six fucking years she had to change her ways, but she didn’t. He’d never forgive Laura for abandoning Peter, ever. At least Peter would never have to rely on an Alpha ever again, just like him. 

“You also need to talk, half the shit wouldn’t have happened if you actually spoke to each other,” Harry stated sharply, “You need to start acting like a goddamned pack, instead of going off half cocked, in different directions. You need more adults in your pack so that your Betas can attend school without worrying about the next big bad that comes around.” They couldn’t be expected to skip school to save the town, it wasn’t right. 

It wasn’t just Peter who stared at Harry in awe and admiration although nobody missed the utter love and devotion that shone in Peter’s eyes for his mate. 

\--------0

So, there's one little thing I've not taken into account...why Peter would let Harry go even for a second...I never intended to go into detail about it, and this story was supposed to be a short one...as in like 3 or 4 chapters or something but I guess its getting away from me! LOL so yeah, need to figure out a very good excuse for Peter willingly denying his bond...I could use Talia but I don't want to make her the bad guy plus Peter's never been one for doing as his 'Alpha' demands not really :P so any suggestions are welcomed! and yes, not much in the way of fighting, I'm saving it all for the big fight the Demon Wolf against Harry Potter :D the question remains will any of the Alpha pack survive? Will Deaton's sister die with the rest of them despite her attempts at trying to stop the Alpha pack? Harry keeps his promises after all ;) will Harry allow Derek to speak to his family? to help him move on once and for all? R&R please! 

with nobody sticking up for Peter in so long its hardly any wonder Peter reacted that way :D


	9. Chapter 9

The Big Bad 

Chapter 9 

Low whining and scraping woke Harry from his sleep, which confused him, hadn’t he gone to bed alone? Jerking upright, when a snarl sounded the quiet room. Peter! Shit, memories of the last day swamped over him, as he wrapped his arms tightly around the nightmare riddled werewolf. Ignoring the claws that were digging into his arms, he didn’t care about that, he only cared about Peter. “Easy Peter, it’s a nightmare, come back to me, we’re safe, we’re in Derek’s loft, it’s protected.” He repeated himself three times before awareness seemed to return to Peter as his Beta shift retracted, and the nails that had been biting into his arms disappeared leaving human ones behind. 

Peter inhaled sharply, “Harry,” there was a touch of disbelief in Peter’s tone, evidently he wasn’t the only one to wake up disorientated. 

“I’m here,” Harry said once again, loosening his hold only a little, it was enough to build up a near silent whine from Peter. Closing his eyes, he brushed his hand anywhere he could, down Peter’s arms, his chest, as he pressed a kiss to his neck. “Sleep, its too early to be up,” it was a testament to the trust that still existed between them, and perhaps the fact Peter hadn’t been sleeping much, that he fell asleep within a few minutes just relishing in the contact from his mate. Unlike when humans didn’t get enough sleep, werewolves didn’t show any signs, they were always perfect except when they were injured which eventually healed unless it was fatal. 

The next time Harry woke, it was in a peaceful manner, he almost didn’t want to get up or move. Wrapped up in Peter’s arms, it had been the happiest he’d been in seven years nearly. Sighing softly, his stomach grumbled in hunger, despite all the food he’d eaten yesterday. They’d all be hungry, no doubt, and considering Isaac had been sent out for food, there was nothing in the loft worth consuming. 

Harry careful extracted himself from Peter, the room was bare but the bed which Harry had transfigured. 

Last night he had apparated both Lydia and Jackson to Lydia’s home. Stiles back to his place, so if anyone was watching, they’d still think they were together in the loft. Their cars were still here as well, but it would be easy enough for Jackson to run back here to get Lydia’s car. He had put a few spells around their homes while he was there, so that he would know if anything went down. For now though they should be safe. He hadn’t been surprised when Derek went out to do a round to make sure the rest of his pack was safe. It was the first time he’d seen a real Alpha from Derek. Then again, he had been raised a Beta, another thing Talia had screwed up. 

Silently getting dressed in the same clothes – Peter’s clothes actually – he padded out of the room without a sound. Letting Peter sleep for a while longer, it was just gone seven o’clock in the morning. He was used to getting up early, normally overwhelming himself in cases catching bad guys just to keep himself going. He certainly didn’t do it for the money. 

\------0 

Peter was reluctant to wake from one of the best sleeps he’d had in a long time, the scent of himHarryhimHarry overwhelmed his senses. He jolted when he realized that he couldn’t sense Harry anywhere in the room. Fear and worry consumed him, had Harry gone and left? He wouldn’t blame him to be honest, he would deserve no less. No, no, he was still there, he realized, relaxing back on the bed his anxiety fading a little. He could pick out his heartbeat in a room full of people, there were only two others in the property so it was easily distinguished. 

Throwing the cover back, he dressed, inhaling his clothes as he went, relishing in the scent of HarryPeterHarryPeter and all he could think was mine. Was he really? A sarcastic biting retort asked at the back of his mind. It wasn’t just Harry’s scent he was getting he realized, blood, he’d made Harry bleed sometime in the night. 

He wasn’t surprised by the state of the bed, his own was in worse shape than that. In fact, he’d had to replace it due to the damage he’d done to the springs and the bed structure itself. Wood couldn’t stand up to the claws of a werewolf with the strength to see it reduced to wood dust. The one he has right now was barely holding it together, the nightmares just got too much. It’s why he had been reluctant to stay here, he would have preferred to go back to his own apartment downtown. 

What did surprise Peter was the scent of breakfast permutating the air. He knew his nephew, he wouldn’t know what to buy for breakfast let alone cook it. He wasn’t sure how his nephew had survived thus far, oh yes, on takeout and junk food. He had no excuse either, since he had a loft, electricity and gas, he had the means to better his life but refused to do so. 

Before descending the stairs, he peered into Derek’s room, where Cora’s scent was the strongest, she lay still asleep in the clothes she’d been rescued in. Not any closer to wakening up, but Harry had said they’d remain asleep for at least a day or two. Derek had slept in here, he must be up already, closing the door quietly behind him, he peered over the bannister to find Harry busy cooking, dressed once again in his own clothes which irritated his wolf and almost made Peter pout. 

He would never admit to that though. 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked Peter, even though Peter was very quiet on his feet, and Harry had his back to him. 

“You’re making breakfast?” Peter drawled out, amusement colouring his voice. 

“It’s been nearly seven years since I’ve cooked for someone else,” Harry stated, a bite to his voice that was solely meant for Peter. 

Peter winced, “You really want to do this now?” 

“Please don’t,” Isaac muttered under his breath from up the stairs in his own bedroom. Any sort of arguing just reminded him vividly of his father and the fact he would have been about to go off on one. He’d thought when he became a werewolf he wouldn’t be so affected by the memories, boy was he wrong. He still hated small enclosed spaces, they made him lose control and he didn’t like it. Even during his first full moon he had great control, using what he thought was a great anchor. He’d even helped Derek keep Erica and Boyd safely ensconced in the abandoned train car. 

“Come and get your breakfast before you head to school,” Harry barked at Isaac in annoyance. 

He sensed rather than saw Isaac’s flinch, “Use your senses, Isaac, it will reveal a lot more about a person than just taking things at the face of value. People should be able to feel annoyed without it terrifying you or worse walking around on eggshells because the don’t want to upset you. You can’t live your life in fear forever.” 

“What would you know?” Isaac grumbled under his breath, as he reluctantly exited his bedroom to get breakfast, not wishing to piss of Harry any more than he already was. He was greeted with the oddest sight thus far. Peter Hale sitting eating breakfast, and without the constant suspicious wary look on his face, or the smarmy one either. 

“You think you were the only one to be abused, Isaac?” Harry asked darkly, “Because let me tell you something, you aren’t. You are in no way unique, people like us are dime a dozen, you either let what happened define you or you define it. Get over yourself, life sucks sometimes, but guess what? You’re out of that situation, dwelling on it will accomplish nothing.” 

“How?” Isaac asked, “Being a werewolf was supposed to make me strong but I’m still scared,” he confessed, not sure why he was stating as such. Maybe because of the implication that such a strong character such as Harry had suffered abuse but he certainly didn’t seem like he was affected by it. 

Harry stared intently at Isaac for a few moments, a small grim smile on his face, “Face what scares you Isaac, turn it into something positive.” 

Isaac just stared incredulously at him, how the hell does someone do that? 

“You’re Claustrophobic, yes?” Harry murmured softly, despite that Isaac flinched as though Harry had just drawn a belt across his back. “Yes, it was scary in there, but guess what? Being in there? Nobody could hurt you, it was only after you got out or before you were in there that you were hurt. Think of it as a sanctuary, a reprieve from your father.” 

“How are you doing that?” Isaac croaked, he hadn’t told anyone about what happened to him. 

“I spent my entire childhood in a cupboard under the stairs, Isaac, it was my bedroom, my sanctuary, and for a while I was afraid of small spaces until I forced myself to overcome that fear. My life…I had many people watching and just waiting for a show of weakness and I couldn’t allow that.” Harry revealed, ignoring the fact Peter had just bent the metal of his fork into a complete mess. “It will take time, but it will happen, focus on the pack bonds that will help too.” Passing over the plate of food, before filling up one for Derek.

“Focus on what?” Isaac asked, rubbing at his best absently, “Something feels missing this morning, I feel like I should be thinking or doing something.” 

“Derek have you even showed him how to access the pack bonds?” Harry asked, exasperation clear in his voice. “Come down and get your food.” 

“He hasn’t been able to teach me much, I learned about the pain leeching thing from Scott,” Isaac said, Scott who was now a human again, not a Beta like himself…but he still felt something missing. 

“Did you spend a lot of time with Scott?” Harry asked, his eyes narrowed in contemplation. 

“Yeah, when we weren’t looking for Erica and Boyd,” Isaac revealed, not seeing anything strange about it. 

“Huh, that’s one of the conditions Scott needed to meet in order to become an Alpha, three Beta’s, due to his magic Stiles was another…I wonder if an Anchor would be enough to become the third and Alpha mate,” Harry mused in mental observation. Which obviously meant Alison. 

“Conditions?” Derek asked, “What is that supposed to mean? He wasn’t in a pack, he has no chance of becoming an Alpha,” Scott hadn’t really been part of his pack, the pack bonds were non-existent. Blearily sitting down, listening for the answer. He was exhausted, his night was filled with nightmares, no not nightmares…reality, Peter’s reality for six years. He was getting a taste of what his uncle went through…and he deserved it even if he wanted to beg Harry to take the memories away, and that was only after one night, he didn’t though.

Peter explained everything to Derek, in a way his nephew would understand. How Deaton had cast the Fior Alpha ritual on Scott the very night he was bitten. He had ‘conveniently’ out of town the night it happened, but obvious that was bullshit. Yes, that meant he knew something would happen, that he had more to do with it than even Peter had fathomed. Then begun to explain the intricate details of what it entailed due to the fact Derek probably didn’t even know what a Fior Alpha ritual was never mind what it entailed. How certain conditions had to be met for Scott to miraculously become a ‘true alpha’. From having three people willing to follow him, even without realizing exactly what it entailed. How the ritual had latched onto Isaac and that being why he’d gravitated towards Scott. How Alison being his chosen mate and Stiles being with him activated the three Beta rule. 

“If that’s the case how did he not become an Alpha already?” Derek asked perplexed, as he ate the food, relishing in it, he hadn’t had a home cooked meal in a long time. He wasn’t sure where Harry had got everything he was grateful nonetheless. He practically inhaled the pancakes and waffles. 

“Because true Alpha’s don’t exist, Derek, even with the conditions met, when humans kill Alpha’s, who don’t have any other pack…the spark doesn’t cease to exist not entirely.” Harry explained as he leaned forward casually from the barstool. “It can be retrieved again by magic, if Scott had come with us last night…and lets say stiles or Lydia killed Ennis, that spark would have gone to Scott. Since Ennis did not have any other pack.” 

Derek felt queasy just thinking about it, Scott McCall was a danger as a Beta…as an Alpha that danger would be even worse. He couldn’t control himself as a Beta…he wouldn’t stand a chance as an Alpha. He would have bitten half the town before he gained control of himself if he ever did before a hunter was forced to kill him. 

“I don’t think Deaton intended for it to go on so long, either that or he just didn’t care.” Harry revealed, scratching his chin absently. “Seriously, Scott won’t have had any desire to join a pack, as his spark was twisted from the get go into believing it was an alpha. He will have wholeheartedly believed that what he had was pack, was enough. When he was trying to stop Erica and Boyd…his spark was trying to stop the competition while Scott’s human mind believed it was to stop them making a mistake. He and his wolf couldn’t have been more separate if they were separate identities.” 

“He expected me to die, by Argent’s hands,” Peter deduced darkly, snarling angrily. 

“It’s a good guess, he also had to make sure you and Derek didn’t start getting along. Make sure that Derek didn’t want any part in your pack so he couldn’t become the Alpha. I quite honestly didn’t think he thought you’d have it in you to kill the last remaining member of the Hale pack. Or what was thought to be the last remaining member at any rate. Which came the conveniently timed ‘information’ to ensure that Derek wouldn’t trust you,” Harry said, “People like him…they don’t deserve to live.” Eyes flashing purple as he thought on his past. People like Dumbledore and Deaton were a plague upon this earth, the only worse things was hunters. 

“Meanwhile McCall got steadily worse, it certainly explains a few things,” Peter stated, “Especially how he was able to resist my call. A new Beta wouldn’t have had that strength, not even with his previous bonds to his friends.” 

“Not exactly true, Stiles is magical, he could have been helping Scott from the get go without realizing it. It would have been instinctive without him even knowing it.” Harry pointed out, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Not that this matters anymore, you need to be focusing on the Alpha pack.” 

Peter pursed his lips at the ‘you’ not ‘we’ it was the first time since this whole thing started that made it sound like Harry wasn’t going to stick around. He knew he wouldn’t, he already made plans to go after the Argents. He wasn’t one for backing down when he heard of hunters who were breaking the code. He came down on entire groups of them with a vengeance. He was hoping that Harry would stick around and help them destroy the Alpha pack completely before deciding to go after the Argents. At least Harry was allowing him to go with. 

“What would have happened to Scott if no Alpha lost their spark from a human?” Isaac asked, having been listening to everything in shock. 

“He would have gone feral,” Harry revealed bluntly, “Quite frankly its amazing he lasted that long.” He must have had a hell of a good anchor or perhaps it was something to do with Stiles it was really unknown. Heck it could have even been Deaton, there were just too many unknown factors to factor in at the end of the day. 

“Scott wont believe this,” Isaac said in disbelief, how was he meant to get Scott to stay away from Deaton? It was obvious the Druid was dangerous, and he believed Harry. Which surprised him, but he did, his heartbeat had remained steady throughout the day he spent with them. 

“No,” Harry said, eyes gleaming with a deep penetrating sadness, “Being betrayed by ones mentor is never easily contemplated let alone acknowledged. It will change who he is completely, mind and soul.” He was vividly reminded of his own mentors betrayal, and it was much worse than Deaton’s. 

Harry’s eyes closed at the feel of Peter’s hands on his, giving him reassurance. It had been such a long time, it almost hurt to feel it again.

Isaac perked up when heard Jackson unlocking his car door, calling out to him if he wanted a lift to school he’d move now. That he had to pick up Lydia and Stilinski, which surprised Isaac but considering yesterday and the fact they acted like a real team yesterday…maybe not. They were a pack after all, and with that Isaac grabbed his bag and hightailed it out to the car with only a quick bye. 

Derek felt his lips twitching into something resembling a genuine smile, pack, he thought, for the first time his Beta’s were acting like a real pack. He never thought he’d see the day, assuming bitten wolves couldn’t function as a cohesive unit like his family had. Like born wolves could. 

“Are you already planning on going after the Argents?” Peter asked, grabbing their empty plates and putting them in the sink without conscious thought. Harry cooked and he cleaned, it’s how it had been when it was the two of them. He paused when he realized what he was doing, ignoring the look plastered across his nephews face. 

“I’ve put the word out with my contacts, I’ll know when they know,” Harry revealed, they got paid good money for any information that got him what he wanted. He had a diverse list of contacts, humans who knew about the supernatural but weren’t hunters. A banshee, a few witches, others Were’s and a half-wendigo of all things. They were spread out all over the world, most of them all owe him their lives, not that he’d ever made a point of ever threatening them with it. They felt they owed him, and would do anything for him, and there families/packs and along the way as his reputation grew, that phone number got used both ways. 

Its why he always used the same number, and it wasn’t just in case Peter wanted to get back in touch. Not solely anyway. 

He’d lost out on that hope a long time ago. 

“What happened between the two of you?” Derek asked, ignoring the glare Peter was boring into his back, displeased with his nephew. Derek didn’t care though, Peter refused to tell him and he really wanted to know what happened. Better yet, why Harry hadn’t come around at all in his memory, except the time where they’d been in close vicinity with Harry viciously dispatching the hunters who were hunting them back when he was really young. “You must have known each other for years, why didn’t we meet you?” 

“What as Peter told you about me?” Harry asked, a wry smirk on his face. Answering with a question of his own as he often did. 

“That you are an anomaly, you are a bitten werewolf with the ability to do magic, which I would have said was impossible if not…” Derek gestured around the loft without finishing, ‘for the fact he’d seen it in person’ and what a display it was. It had fixed problems that hadn’t been the cause of magic in the first place. Quite a feat too. 

“That’s all?” Harry asked, doubt coating his voice as he poured himself another cup of coffee. 

“That you’re absolutely terrifying, but I think that was more for my benefit than him being scared,” Derek said wryly. That had been more than obvious when Peter stepped up and prevented Harry from going to hell on the lot of them while he was in a hell of a protector mode. 

“Knowing what you do about me, would you have wanted me around your pack if you were not desperate for help?” Harry then enquired, his emotions completely closed off so that neither Hale could sense anything from him. 

“You’re Peter’s mate, you are pack by all defining standards of what makes a pack.” Derek stated immediately. Yes, Harry was an anomaly, terrifying when he wanted to be, but his gentle side had peeked through from time to time. He was helping them become a real pack with only little shoves here and there where needed. Something he hadn’t been able to do. He had immediately helped them despite the fact he had no reason to help them. 

“Hmm,” Harry made a dismissive noise before continuing, “Not according to your mother, Peter and I…were together for years. She knew he’d found his mate, but as long as he did his duties to the pack she didn’t mind him going off to visit me. She knew I had saved you and Peter, and that was enough for her…for a while at any rate.” 

Derek frowned, “What do you mean?” 

Harry breathed out, pinching the bridge of his nose, “Do you really want to know?” it would change how Derek viewed his mother entirely and Harry felt reluctant to do that. There were some things that were sacred, or should be. Memories of ones parents, or rather idealized versions of them, shouldn’t be destroyed, not by someone who hated them. 

“I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” Derek pointed out, annoyed by the run around. 

Harry glanced at Peter just once before he turned back to Derek, “Do you know why Peter was so determined for you to bite Paige?” 

Derek flinched, surprised to hear those words coming out of Harry’s mouth. 

“You thought she was your mate didn’t you? Feeling love for the first time is exhilarating, you mistook that for having found your mate, the scent must be very similar…it must be painful for you.” Harry said, it would doubly explain why Derek didn’t want Stiles anywhere near the supernatural. “Do you even remember your uncle Rick? Or were you too young when he passed?” 

“I remember him, vaguely,” he had died a long time before the fire. 

“He was closest to Peter, more like a father figure than his own,” Harry said, this he should already know. Peter had been a very late surprise to his parents, and if they hadn’t been werewolves, the chances are Peter wouldn’t have made it into the world, or if he did his mother would have died if she was human given the age she’d been. “His mate was human, she didn’t want the bite, and he was fine with it, like all others in your pack.” Humanity wasn’t seen as a weakness, it allowed them all to keep their humanity. 

“But all Peter could see was history repeating itself. Rick’s mate died in a stupid accident that being a werewolf she would have walked away from. He didn’t want that happening to you, so yes, he encouraged you to have Paige changed.” Rick had withered away when his mate died, after he had killed everyone responsible for the ‘accident’ that is. Which was all of two people, which the Hales had covered up of course, as they had to when it came to supernatural deaths. He had committed suicide when it got too bad, once the humans were done with their investigation he had been buried with wolfsbane rope like all Hales before him. 

“What does this have to do with you and Peter?” Derek asked, perplexed, trying to focus on the conversation they were having now, and not Paige or a sudden understanding of his uncle. 

“Everything,” Harry sighed, “Your mom sent him away, didn’t want him around the pack, for nearly a year. Then she also begun asking questions about me. I think she wanted someone to blame for what happened and didn’t want to risk losing the pack’s enforcer. Especially with everything going on in Beacon Hills at the time, the other packs, the hunters and the failed ‘peace conference’ she wanted her pack together, safety and security in numbers.” 

Peter glanced at Harry in surprise, he hadn’t told him any of that. 

Derek didn’t like the sound of this at all. 

“Wait so what happened was nothing to do with you or Peter?” Derek asked incredulously, they were mates, how could they have let anything come between them? 

“The weekend before the fire…he had been…quieter than normal. It wasn’t like him at all, then out of the blue…he hit all the right spots.” Harry revealed darkly, Peter winced, remembering each word as if they were branded into his soul. “Spend years with someone they know you better than anyone else, and he used everything that night to destroy us completely. The bond between us disintegrated probably helped along with my magic. The last thing he said to me was to lose his number, that he didn’t want to hear from me again.” 

Derek swallowed thickly, damn, his uncle had been a fool. 

“Talia made Peter choose, between me and his pack…and you know born wolves don’t do well as Omega’s. everything Peter had revealed about me probably terrified her, and Peter with his penchant for bragging probably didn’t help matters,” born wolves were used to the pack bonds, to find themselves without it left them feeling unhinged, without an anchor. While it wasn’t always as extreme as Peter’s escapade when he woke up…it wasn’t far off it. 

“You figured it out,” Peter croaked out, surprised despite himself. 

“No, she wouldn’t do that, she always went on about the importance of mates…” Derek denied vehemently that his mother could be responsible for what happened. “My dad was her mate, she wouldn’t.” 

Harry just smiled grimly, “I kept my word, I stayed well away from the East coast, never got in touch with him again like an idiot.” If he had just bloody enquired just once he might have found out about the Hale fire…could have looked after Peter, seen that he was healed at least even if he still didn’t want to be with him. He would have done anything for Peter, and he had, he’d stayed away like he’d asked of him. “I worked tirelessly just to keep myself going.” Losing your mate…hurt, but your mate not wanting to be with you? Merlin that was a greater torture itself. “Don’t give up yours Derek, bonded or not…you’ll never recover.” 

“I tried calling you that night,” Peter confessed, “I wanted to tell you everything, but we were in the basement, the call wouldn’t go through…there wasn’t a signal.” His mate could have saved them all, of that he was sure. Even if he couldn’t get through the mountain ash barrier – which he could have done as they found out yesterday – he could have put the fire out, banished the smoke and even blasted the house to pieces to get them out. He told Talia this, and her decisions had doomed them all. 

Derek felt sick to his stomach at the implications of that, if that call had gone through…his family may well have survived the attack the hunters perpetrated, with him as an unwilling accomplice. His mom had died knowing he had caused all this and her decision to separate Peter and Harry had doomed them all. No amount of apologies could make what happened okay. 

“I would have known though the bond that something was wrong,” Harry said, eyes glimmering sadly, “Everything just happened all at the wrong time.” 

“Yes,” Peter agreed, swallowing the lump in his throat. He had gone straight for Harry’s jugular that night after spending the weekend shoring up to it. Metaphorically speaking, of course, and said a lot things he wished he could take back. Unfortunately, there was no going back and undoing what he’d done. He’d picked his pack over his mate, convinced he could bring Talia around, that he wouldn’t be forever without him. Then he had been on fire, burning for what he’d said, it felt deserved. His only regret was the fact that his mate didn’t know the truth, was the truth any better at the end of the day? But at least he had been spared this fate, that the bonding that he’d so callously smashed to pieces was Harry’s saving grace. He didn’t expect to survive, and when he had…he’d gone insane with the pain of it all. Nothing worse than going six years of being conscious and knowing – thinking – that your mate didn’t want you. 

Derek unable to contemplate everything he’d just heard slipped out of the loft, unable to remain there with Peter and Harry. He did what he always did when the going got tough, he ran. Just like Laura had taught him. 

He wasn’t quiet enough, since both Harry and Peter noticed him immediately. 

He wasn’t very subtle for a born werewolf. 

Peter and Harry stared at one another, alone for the first time since their fight seven years ago.

Neither of them were truly ready for it.

But too much time had already passed to let it continue on. nearing seven years of separation because of idiocy, Alphas who think they know better…and hunters. 

 

\---------0

Will we have Malia in this seen as I've gone and made Talia already as bad as can be :( Just remember she'd be sixteen, well before Peter met Harry! If she's in it will her entire family have died? What do you want to see next? Scott in school and the consequences of his wolfy-powers being gone? Or Peter and Harry finally making up after seven years of absence? will Harry let Peter sweat for a bit or will they know that time had already screwed them over without adding to it? Top Harry or Top Peter? Or will they be switches? Not that it is important to the story I suppose! Or would you like to see both? Some Scott and the couple reuniting? Will Harry begin building near where the original Hale manor stood? Oh and Mpreg? Or will Malia be the only Hale for Peter if she's included of course 😉 R&R please!


	10. Chapter 10

The Big Bad 

Chapter 10 

Scott grumbled wordlessly when his alarm went off, it was time to head to school. Barely awake, he went through his morning routine, doing the toilet, brushing his teeth and only when he grasped onto the bar above his door to do his morning exercises with one hand did he realize something was very, very wrong. He couldn’t hold his weight up, at all. The events of yesterday begun to penetrate the sleepy fog surrounding him, and his heart sank so low and his stomach twisted unpleasantly. 

He was no longer a werewolf, then he smiled, he wasn’t a werewolf, he was normal. Grasping the bar with both hands, he determinedly begun to work out. Just because he wasn’t a werewolf, didn’t mean he wasn’t strong. He didn’t need wolf-y strength. Unfortunately, his determination only lived up to five pull ups, before his wheezing was in danger of becoming a full on asthma attack. No matter, Scott determined, brushing it off, it was just because he wasn’t used to it anymore. He couldn’t wait to tell Allison…Allison, his girlfriend, the girl who had hurt his best friend. No, Stiles had just been angry, he’d already forgiven her. They were friends, they could be friends again, and now they didn’t need to be involved in the supernatural world anymore. Things could go back to normal. 

“Morning mom!” Scott said cheerfully, as he begun to make himself a quick breakfast. She already knew of course, about his freedom from Wolfy-servitude. He’d told her right away, his bleak mood gone as soon as the others had disappeared from view as he realized he was free. 

“How are you feeling?” Melissa asked, watching her son carefully, as tired as she was she had to know. 

“I’m good,” Scott said around a mouthful of cornflakes. 

“I’m working the night shift tonight, I’ve refilled for your medication, I’ll get it on my way home,” Melissa informed him, her hand coming up hiding her tired yawn. She was going to have to take on a few more shifts to afford the sudden influx of Scott’s medication again. Hopefully, her boss will be as accommodating as she normally was. Night shift gave her the better income so she’d choose them if given half a chance. 

“Thanks, mom!” Scott replied, scooping up more food, scarfing it down hungrily. 

“I’m heading to bed, don’t be late to school,” Melissa called out, leaving the kitchen still in her scrubs as she made her way tiredly to bed. Worry already beginning to get the better of her, between all her bills, mortgage, food, she truly worried that she’d struggle to find money for Scott’s asthma. She was still mighty confused about how Scott was no longer a werewolf, but given everything she’d learned she honestly didn’t think it was anything strange or unattainable.

Scott barely replied, as he swallowed down the last remains of his breakfast, excitement thrumming through him. He hadn’t had a chance to talk to Allison yet, she hadn’t answered any of his calls or text messages. He didn’t blame her for being so upset, Harry had upset everyone. Allison wasn’t like the rest of her family though, he loved her and loved him, they could get through anything. 

Rubbing his stomach, feeling as though he’d eaten way too much, but its what he’d gotten used to eating. Shrugging it off, as he did with so many things he made his way to school. Reading Stiles messages but refraining from replying, he wanted Allison to reply not Stiles. He needed to know she was okay. Last night had been difficult for her, she’d been so devasted by Harry’s words. How he loathed the guy for how he had acted…but liked him for giving him what he wanted more than anything else in this world. His humanity back. He’d longed for it for ages, and now he had it, he was on top of the world. 

Rolling his eyes at Stiles texting and asking if he was alright, yet again, and if he had his inhaler, scowling. He could look after himself, he didn’t need Stiles constantly acting like a mother hen. His mind went back to last night, he’d probably have had an attack if Stiles hadn’t had that inhaler. Why he still had it Scott didn’t want to know, he was just worried about him, well, he wasn’t vulnerable just because he was human again, Stiles would just have to get used to it and stop pestering him. 

He noticed immediately that Stiles jeep was at the school, he wasn’t waiting beside it for him though. Jumping out of the car, he closed and locked the door. If anything happened to it his mother would absolutely kill him. immediately craning his neck to try and find Allison’s car or you know, Allison herself. 

He wasn’t successful with either, but he could no longer look as the warning bell went, he had to get to class. Biting his lip, the urge to just ditch school and make his way to the Argent’s was strong, he wanted to make sure Allison was alright. He had a test today though, and if he didn’t pass he’d be in deep trouble. Groaning in exasperation, Scott slumped his shoulders before grumbling wordlessly as he entered school. Already trying to reach out for his girlfriend again, hoping against hope she’d be in classes. 

\--------0

“There’s Scott,” Isaac commented when the boy drove up. He didn’t feel the urge to spend any time with him, or ask him questions about being a werewolf or generally what he realized now was forging a pack bond with him. It was odd, this spell Deaton had cast, it hadn’t just affected Scott but everyone around him. He’d almost lost Derek, lost his Alpha, because of that damn spell. Scott was alright really, but he was not someone Isaac had cared about before he turned or directly after. He wasn’t someone he’d wanted to be friends with, he felt as though he’d been forced into it and it rubbed him up the wrong way. Made him want to hate Scott, but the reality was, Scott wasn’t to blame any more than Isaac was for what happened. Deaton was. “Do you think we should tell him about Deaton?” 

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked, flailing, as he turned to face Isaac frowning at him, “What about Deaton?” 

“Oh, you weren’t there this morning, did you hear Jackson?” Isaac questioned his fellow Beta, he could feel the pack bonds he shared. Yes, they were new, yes they were not all that thick, but given time…they’d be better he was sure of it. The way Derek had spoken of pack bonds he knew this to be true. 

“Some of it,” Jackson informed them, waiting impatiently for Lydia and Danny to return from god knows where. Just because they were his pack, it didn’t mean he wanted to spend all his free time with them – with Stiles and Isaac. He’d woken up this morning feeling the pack bonds, and he’d felt the urge to help his pack any way he could. Generally he didn’t like it, but part of Jackson had wanted this so, he also did like it. He did not want to be a Kanima again or an Omega, he’d done his research, or more like Lydia had and shown him what happens via a project. 

“Tell me,” Stiles asked, “Everything!” 

“Do you feel different?” Isaac asked Stiles, “I mean do you feel the pack bonds?” was it possible for someone magical to feel it? Nobody had said anything about Stiles being able to feel the pack bonds, but he guessed Derek, his Alpha, probably could. 

Stiles was about to open his mouth out of sheer habit and state ‘I’m human’ so how could he feel pack bonds. His brow wrinkled, he didn’t feel anything different, so he doubted he could feel anything. “No, nothing,” Stiles shrugged and shook his head at the same time. 

“Might change when you start using magic more often?!” Isaac suggested, wondering if Harry had even told Stiles what he was yet. “Do you know what you are yet?” 

“I’ve to go after school, today,” Stiles said, almost tripping over his own feet as he displayed his excitement on the matter. He couldn’t wait to find out what he actually was so he could go on a research binge and find out everything. “So, Deaton, spill!” noticing that Scott completely bypassed them as if they weren’t even there, “Yo! Scotty! Bro!” only to be ignored until he realised…no wolf-y hearing anymore.

Isaac told Stiles everything that had happened this morning, the discussion between their Alpha, Peter and Harry. Resolutely ignoring the interrupting the other teen was doing, continuing on as if he hadn’t asked the questions he had. If he rolled his eyes any further back he’d be in danger of them becoming stuck. Oddly enough, it didn’t irritate Isaac like it normally would have. Was it because he’d grown tolerant to it? or because Stiles had saved his life when he’d been battling yesterday? Or because he was pack? He had grown attached to Erica and Boyd rather quickly for someone who didn’t normally trust anyone. Pack. Only for Deaton to take that away from him. 

“Wait it wasn’t Scott’s fault!” 

“Feral?!” 

“So you don’t even like Scott?” 

“He said that?” 

Were just a few of the statements by Stiles during their conversation. Isaac repeated everything nearly play-by-play as if Harry, Peter and Derek were the ones talking. Some of which Stiles had already been privy to, as Harry had revealed everything earlier yesterday. Although, he’d learned new information he hadn’t been aware of, such as the fact his best friend would have gone feral. He had never trusted Deaton, not really, especially with how cryptic he was all the time. Yet he couldn’t believe the scope of the extent Deaton had gone to. 

“We’re going to be late,” was the first thing out of Lydia’s mouth, as she approached them, her heels clicking along as she walked past them. Jackson just huffed out a little amused laugh, before he and Danny – who had come with her – followed. Isaac and Stiles followed behind them. 

“Why? Why would he do that? It’s almost as if he didn’t want a Hale Alpha in Beacon Hills!” Stiles frowned, he was their Emissary, he should have helped Peter, should have helped Laura and Derek. An Emissary’s job was never over, it was for life or unless something catastrophic happened and the entire pack passed on. He claimed he wasn’t supposed to interfere, but it seemed like he had damn well interfered from the get go. Deaton had almost cost his brother – in all but blood – to go feral and die. What if he knew about the plot to assassinate the Hales? Mountain ash had to have been used as well as the accelerant that Harris had perpetrated. His breathing hitched, was it possible? A day ago he wouldn’t have agreed, Deaton might be a cryptic asshole but he wasn’t a murderer…his mind reeled, he needed to find out. 

Deaton wasn’t only a threat to the pack but also a threat to his best friend, he must have wanted Scott to be Alpha for a reason. 

\---------0 

Peter had never been one for useless emotions such as nervousness, but he was extremely nervous right now. He loathed the fact he was, the reason behind it and the fact he honestly didn’t know how this conversation was going to go. He was always confident, normally he had no reason to be worried about a damn thing. He hadn’t even been nervous the first time he approached Harry, his mate, despite his…abnormality. Although the extent of Harry’s abilities had left him reeling he’d never been afraid. He did like scaring everyone by playing up Harry’s abilities, something that had come back to bite him in the ass with Talia. 

Opening and closing his mouth, the apology burning a hole in his heart, but unable to articulate it. How did one apologise for the horrific things he’d said? You couldn’t, not really, he’d used everything he knew about Harry and utterly destroyed him. It had destroyed him too, the bond between he and Harry…had always been strong and vibrant, when that had gone, he’d felt it so strongly that he thought he would be the first werewolf to have a heart attack. Oh, he’d tried to be pissed, especially by the fact Harry hadn’t tried to fight for him, to get him back, but it had fallen flat. One of the last things he’d said to Talia was that she’d doomed the family, that Harry would have been able to save everyone. He’d gotten the last laugh, or would have if the situation was anywhere near approaching funny. 

The sound of movement from Derek’s bedroom, had Peter jerking his head up in that direction. It was the first time Cora had moved. A new slither of anxiety pressed upon him, Cora had always been his favourite niece, in fact he constantly spoke about her to Harry, her and Derek actually. Were the ones he spoke about frequently, like a ‘gushing parents’ Harry had said once, but he’d said it with a fond smile showing he didn’t really mind. 

Glancing at Harry, almost looking for direction, how did he tell Cora he had killed her sister without losing her in the process? “Go,” was all Harry said, she deserved someone there for her when she wakes up. “We can talk when you actually have the words to say.” Not that it had ever been a problem in the past. 

Peter made his way up to Derek’s bedroom immediately, at least if she remembered Derek’s scent she’ll know she’s at the very least safe. They had no way of knowing just how long she’d been with the Alpha pack, they had a good idea how long Erica and Boyd had been there but Cora…no, they had no idea. Having pulled out his phone, he called Derek, but unfortunately it just rang out. Curtly informing the messaging service that she’d woken up, he ended the call as he slid into the room. 

Cora was already sitting up in the bed, the entire house was like a hobo’s nest or a drug addicts home. Mattress on the floor, bare room with hardly any necessities. Derek had more money than he could probably use, between everything in the vault, the money from the insurance company for eleven people and the money the rest of the family had save up in personal accounts. He had no idea if Laura had taken out life insurances on her and Derek after what happened, if she did, then he also had that in addition to everything else. Not that Derek would want to use it, immersed in guilt that he was, he would feel unworthy of the money. 

“Uncle Peter!” Cora choked out, her impassive façade cracking completely, making her sound like a little girl than the grown woman she was. 

Peter approached her and drew her into a hug, uncaring that she didn’t return it, for a few moments. Then she was holding him just as tightly, Peter couldn’t help but scent mark her, inhaling her scent as much as he could, knowing he probably wouldn’t get within touching distance again when Cora finds out everything. Derek would word it in a way that would condemn him completely. 

“You’re alive!” Cora said, sounding utterly wrecked. She had thought she was the only one who had gotten out of there alive. The pack bonds…she’d lost everyone, or so she thought. “Is that…is that Harry?” noticing the guy at the door, he looked exactly as Peter had described him. 

Peter glanced behind him to see that Harry had followed him up, there was surprise clearly written across his face. “Yes,” he confirmed, he had described his mate to Cora, he was slightly surprised himself that she would remember that description enough to accurately deduce who Harry was. 

“Did…did anyone else survive?” Cora asked, sounding almost desperate and angry at the same time. 

“Three members of your pack survived the fire,” Harry said, seeing that Peter was once again unable to articulate anything. It was weird seeing Peter that way, he always had something smarmy to say, he was never speechless. “Peter ended up in Beacon Hills Long Term care ward for six years, a lone Omega, utterly comatose,” 

Cora’s breathing hitched, “But nobody came,” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked, unsure of what she meant. 

“The pack…if anything happened we were told to go to the safe house, nobody else came,” Cora explained, a steely tone to her voice. 

“Ah,” Harry made a noise of understanding, “The other two members of your pack took off immediately, Derek and Laura survived, Laura became the Alpha and abandoned Peter, and evidently you.” As always giving it to them straight, if she had been younger Harry would have perhaps been a little more careful with his words. 

“But the pack bonds…” they had been sisters, surely that would have been enough for the pack bonds to survive transference…did Laura know she survive or was the loss of all the other pack bonds too much? 

“We cannot say whether Laura felt them or not, all we know was she grabbed Derek and left for New York.” Harry continued, “Laura survived the next six years, until she was lured back to Beacon Hills, Peter’s nurse had found out what Peter was and preyed on his weakness and Omega status to find out everything she could. She wanted the bite presumably, and found out where Laura was and ensured that she returned, when she knew Laura was here, she let Peter out and in his feral state he killed Laura and gained possession of the Hale Alpha spark.” 

Cora swallowed, unsure of what to think, on one hand her sister had abandoned her…on the other she was her sister. She’d thought her entire pack had died, she’d lasted as long as she could as a lone wolf before forcing herself to join another pack for safety. She’d never allowed herself to care, refusing to let herself to do so, terrified the same thing would happen all over again. Then rumours had reached her…of a Hale Alpha once again taking up residence in Beacon Hills, someone had survived the fire. She’d immediately left to hunt out the surviving member of her family. Only to be caught by the Alpha pack. Story of the curse that seemed to have its claws into the Hale pack apparently. 

“The spark healed his mind enough that he felt awareness for the first time in a long, long time. It enabled him to enact revenge on what happened to his family. He hunted down everyone involved in the fire and killed them all. Or tried to but at this point he believed he had.” Harry explained wryly, “Derek meanwhile pretended to become your Uncle’s beta let him kill everyone involved before killing him for the Alpha power.” 

A snarl resounded the loft, as Derek burst into the loft, pissed off at Harry ironically enough if it had been anyone else they would have found themselves confronted by an angry Hale. Fortunately, Derek and his wolf, knew that he would never win a fight with Harry and didn’t dare strike out at him. He’d seen what he was capable of, and it was a very wise decision. 

“You deny it Derek? That you were planning on killing who you thought was your last remaining family for doing what you didn’t have the guts to do?” Harry asked icily. “You let the hunters get away with killing your family instead of bringing attention to the case you ran away with your tail between your legs. Allowing the murderers of your family go unpunished. Even now six years later refusing to reveal that you knew Kate Argent was responsible for it, acting as though you didn’t know. When someone actually has the guts to punish them you kill him after allowing him to be set on fire again.” 

Silence reigned at that, Derek remaining silent as guilt and shame wafted up their nose. “He was insane, he was going to kill a sixteen year old girl.” Was the only comeback he had. “He wasn’t going to stop killing, he was a danger to the supernatural.” 

Harry let out an incredulous bark of laughter, “Yes, a hunter in training, who eventually hurt every single member of your new pack and allowed the capture of two of them. One who will probably kill over dozens of werewolves in her lifetime maybe more if she goes down her auntie Katie’s route.” Positively cooing out the last three words. “You’ve lost all meaning of pack, of family, they should come first before strangers, before fucking humans who would see you dead before helping you.” 

“My mom always said just because we were predators doesn’t make us monsters,” Derek muttered quietly, as if he was living by that mantra since the fire. As if he was constantly struggling with himself in order to stop himself becoming someone like Peter. 

“Do you know why that is?” Harry asked darkly, “Why your mother could freely say those words?” 

Derek did not reply, stomach twisting unpleasantly. 

“Because she allowed her left hand to get his hands dirty, to capture, to kill in order to keep the pack safe.” Harry said vindictively. “All the while she negotiated treaties and did things peacefully, the only reason nobody made a move against your pack is because of Peter’s reputation…until the managed to get an in on the pack itself. It’s an alpha’s job to keep the pack safe, to do the dirty work, to prove themselves worthy of the title Alpha. You have to stop trying to be like your mother or Laura, you need to be the Alpha your wolf wants you to be. Otherwise you aren’t going to be able to keep your pack safe. You were running on instincts when you killed Ennis weren’t you? Listening to your wolf more closely? Or was it sheer revenge for what he did to Paige? If so, ironic that you wished revenge for Paige but your family didn’t deserve the same consideration,” 

Derek could sense the truth in Harry’s statements, it was either the truth or something Harry believed to be the truth. He wasn’t sure which one he would like to be the truth if he was being entirely honest. “Bit of both,” he finally confessed, this wasn’t how he’d seen his reunion with Cora going. Although, if he was entirely honest, he hadn’t seen how it could go for he no longer knew Cora, she wasn’t the ten year old girl he’d last seen. 

“I’m sorry,” Derek croaked out, talking to Cora, apologising for the death of their pack, it was his fault. 

“I was angry, for a long time, all I knew was that you were responsible, but as I got older, I begun to realize what she’d done to you. You were manipulated, Derek, but I’m more angry that you didn’t get Argent arrested for what she did to our family…if it had become known…maybe there would be four Hales standing here with a good strong pack again.” Not a broken remnants of one that were just blaming each other constantly drowning in their own guilt. 

Derek flinched, ultimate confirmation that Kate Argent had told his family what he’d done as they burned. 

“I think the three of you need to sort this out,” Harry stated, “Excuse me,” and with that Harry left the loft, before Peter could even protest or argue. Derek just needed a push, to become the Alpha that his pack needs, with him and Peter urging him on…well, he could only hope that it went well. Stiles would probably help him too. Stiles was more like him and Peter, cared more about those he loved than damn strangers. No doubt if Derek got his head out of his ass, with Stiles being his mate, remaining human – relatively he supposed – and the Emissary, someone to help tie them to their humanity, to give advice. 

\------0

The hierarchy in the school, they realized was beginning to change again. Normally Jackson and Stiles couldn’t get on, and Scott and Stiles were normally inseparable. Now, they were observing Jackson actually calmly talking to Stiles with Lydia at his side, Danny at the other, with Stiles usual flailing and Scott…Scott was sitting with a worried Allison – for Scott’s sanity – and an excited Scott who was uncharacteristically babbling which was usually Stiles’ thing. These days you never know what was going to happen any given day. With Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Scott and Jackson, Lydia and Danny now apparently. 

“Would you cover for me if I left?” Stiles asked, knowing the answer already, practically vibrating with excitement.

“What do you think, Stilinski?” Jackson scoffed at the thought of doing him a favour for nothing. He wanted to be there when Stiles found of what he was. “I’ll give you a lift to the loft though, only because I’m taking Lydia,” making it seem as selfish as possible. 

“You have Lacrosse practice,” Stiles pointed out, Lydia did not. 

“So do you, bench warming,” Jackson said smarmy. “Must be hard work,” Stiles wasn’t actually bench warming anymore, but he liked to remind him where he had been before this whole supernatural stuff started. Hell even for a while afterwards. 

“I scored the winning goal!” Stiles pointed out dramatically, Lydia showing Jackson public displays of affection rolling off his back. Seeing her bringing Jackson back with the power of ‘love’ had pretty much cemented the fact he’d never have a chance with her. Plus, she was no longer hiding how smart she was with Jackson so points to that. Then there was the fact he knew they were ‘mates’ that also had a great deal to do with it. Shovelling the chips into his mouth hungrily. 

“That’s only because I was…incapacitated,” Jackson retorted right away, looking as though something foul was under his nose, still shocked that Stiles had managed to win it for them despite all that was happening. 

“Yeah,” Stiles said, he might not have been Jackson’s fan, but he honestly couldn’t imagine what it was like being controlled by both Matt and Gerard Argent. Nobody, not even Jackson deserved that because they were screwed up, he was even probably even more screwed up now. He might not show it often, but it was obvious he blamed himself for what happened. The look on Jackson’s face yesterday he didn’t think he’d ever forget that, no matter how much of a douche-canoe he was. 

“He’s a bloody idiot,” Jackson scoffed, in an abrupt change of subject. 

Danny, Lydia and Stiles all turned to stare at him. 

“What’s he saying?” Stiles asked, exasperatedly staring at his best friend. 

“He’s telling her everything that happened and she’s not believing him,” Jackson revealed, “He doesn’t need to sound so happy about it.” he grouched. He didn’t get why Scott wanted to be human, ever since he learned of the supernatural he’d wanted to be a werewolf. Even with the danger that came with it, and it wasn’t solely out of jealousy or spite because of McCall like everyone believed. He just wanted to belong. 

“Scott never wanted the bite,” Stiles understood that. 

“I’m with Harry, he won’t last twenty-four hours before he regrets it,” Jackson declared, as terrifying as he found the werewolf, he sort of admired him too. He also believed him when he said he’d be able to change into both forms, and that made him more powerful and with an advantage no other werewolf has. Which meant he was more able to protect Lydia if the need arises. 

“I think it’s going to hit him during gym,” Stiles said, his tone subdued and quiet. He didn’t want that for his best friend, he wanted him to be happy. Unfortunately, Scott desperately wanted to be on the Lacrosse team, to be on the first line, to do well. The bite had allowed that, Scott’s asthma was going to prevent him from remaining on the Lacrosse team let alone the first line. He wondered if there was something he could do to help Scott with his asthma.

Honestly, how did he know his own best friend better than he knew himself? The denial he’d been under all this time was beginning to become really annoying. That and the way he had been having for the near enough two years, that was…inexcusable the way he was being. He didn’t want to give up on Scott though. He was going through a tough time.

\------0 

Peter followed Harry’s scent, thankfully able to do so as he had not just simply apparated. He stopped when he noticed where Harry had gone. The Hale house, which hadn’t been his home for a long time, he’d had a flat in Beacon Hills before the fire, and of course, the rest of the time he’d lived with Harry in Texas. He was sat on the singed porch, his face impassive revealing nothing he was feeling. Six years had gone by, but Harry had hardly changed, perhaps a bit harder around the edges, but that was it really. Harder around the edges because of him. 

Peter stared up at the house that held so many good memories for him but also a whole slew of bad ones. Especially in the years before the fire. His good intentions had spectacularly backfired. Bracing himself, he moved forward, coming out from between rounding the last few trees that obscured him from view. He had burnt here twice already, so excuse him for not relishing the prospect of being here for more than a few seconds. 

“I would apologise…but if the situation was reversed…I do not believe an apology would be enough.” Peter admitted, a look of pain upon his features. Hiding nothing from Harry, not seeing the point not when his emotions gave him away. Plus, Harry knew him well enough anyway, to know without the need of chemo-signals or the look on his face. 

Harry scoffed derisively, “You’ve got that right,” he added with distain, sounding much like he had when he first appeared at the loft. No matter how angry and disdainful he sounded, it didn’t hide the underlying scent of pain and inadequacy. 

“You know I didn’t mean it,” Peter retorted, “I was just trying to make the best of an impossible situation.” He’d known he wouldn’t do well as an Omega and his actions and reactions since wakening after the fire had just damn well convinced him of that. 

“You chose one of the worst ways to do it,” Harry retorted immediately, “I let you in Peter, and it wasn’t because we were ‘mates’ but because you refused to leave me the bloody hell alone. Somewhere along the lines you became my goddamned anchor, I’ve lived with what you said for six years, six whole years,” suddenly sounding years older, tired and defeated. Peter being Harry’s anchor revealed a lot more than they could discuss actually talking or shouting. It was something so profound that silence reigned after his words. “Nothing is going to make it better, or take back what you said.” Not all the time in the world would truly heal those wounds. Peter had ripped every single insecurity he had buried deep within himself and yanked them all out on display. He’d learned his lesson, he refused to ever allow anyone in again. 

Peter heard what was left unsaid more than what was actually vocalized. He blamed himself for what happened, because he’d let him in. He hated himself for giving in when Peter refused to budge on knowing Harry. That he had struggled for six years after being deprived of his anchor. Six years was too long to fix their problems, he was…resigned, but Peter stiffened his spine, eyes flashing supernatural blue for a moment. 

If Harry thought he was going to give in, then he had another thing coming. Nobody knew determination like he did, he didn’t care if it took another six years to accomplish it. He wouldn’t give up on Harry, or give in, Harry was his, just as he was Harry’s. 

Peter pressed himself against Harry, there was nothing suggestive or sexual about it. It was purely an animal comfort, and Harry accepted it, he didn’t try to budge away. “Bad timing, otherwise I would have been back with you,” Peter murmured quietly, his tone wistful and determined. 

Neither spoke after that, just sat there in the silence, Peter trusting Harry to keep them both safe from any harm. Since Harry had the greater senses when it came to both of them, at least it used to be that way, with the power boost, it just might conceivably be that Peter was equal to Harry in some aspects now. Despite where they were, Peter had never felt more at home. By the Moon he wanted to apologise, to beg, to prostrate himself at Harry’s feet until he was forgiven…but it was going to take time. A lot of time and effort before he gained forgiveness. That’s only if he was lucky, Harry wasn’t a forgiving person by nature, never had been not since he knew him. 

Pressing his forehead into Harry’s shoulder, a low sounding hurt coming from his vocal cords before he slumped against him. Grasping a hold of his hand, wrapping their hands together tightly. Inevitably he remained there, just happy to inhale the scent of forest, home and Harry. Three of his favourite things in the world. During their time there, his mind idled through possible ways in which he could earn Harry’s forgiveness. Money held no matter to Harry, as well as material possessions. 

He was smart, he would think of something. Then a conversation he’d had with Harry sparked in his memory, ironically enough, one of the last conversations he’d had with him. They’d gotten into quite a debate, so much so he had forgotten what he had intended to do that evening. 

\---------0 

To say gym was a nightmare was putting it lightly, the coach was constantly yelling at Scott – and muttering obscenities under his breath – threatening Scott to ‘man up’ or get benched. Scott was constantly hunched over, ready to have an asthma attack. Stiles tried his best to help him, but Scott continued to angrily shrug him off, angry at the world and everyone in it. 

It got progressively worse during Lacrosse practice, Allison had come to cheer on Scott, with Lydia coming to cheer on Jackson half the time. The rest of it she had stuck in a mythology book about Banshee’s, but was finding hardly any relevant information contained within. Nothing about potential powers, what she could do and what her limitations were. 

“He’s taking this too far,” Allison declared, worried despite herself. Observing the coach whistling and ordering them off the pitch with steam coming out of his ears. 

“What?” Lydia asked, emerging from her book, slightly confused by Allison’s non-sequitur. 

“Scott,” Allison sighed, sitting back down, “He’s insisting he’s not a werewolf anymore. He even asked me to cut his hand to ‘prove it’ I don’t know what he’s up to.” Scott had always been in a certain amount of denial when it came to being a werewolf, but this was a new low. Oddly enough, she’d thought he was beginning to accept himself, taking more interest in the supernatural. 

“That’s because he’s not,” Lydia stated, the book closing with a thump, it was time to head to the loft, she wanted to read real books on her kind. These mythology books were just a waste of her time, she wondered if she could get away with staying out all night. Her mother didn’t really care, too busy being depressed over her father leaving. Although her going missing had caused her to tighten the reigns a little. 

“Wait, what are you talking about?” it took Alison moments to realize what Lydia had said, and she immediately begun looking for her. Her perfectly coifed strawberry blonde hair, giving her away as she made her way – quite quickly for her chosen shoes – into the school to wait for Jackson presumably. “Lydia! What did you mean he isn’t?” she whispered urgently once she caught up with her friend, her best friend. 

There were too many people milling around to use the ‘w’ word without raising a few eyebrows. 

Lydia stared at Allison, a bad feeling consuming her, was this her Banshee powers warning her of something? Or was it just her own smarts telling her revealing everything would be wrong? Not that it would matter, Scott would tell her everything anyway. “He’s not one anymore,” was all Lydia said, shrugging her shoulders. 

Allison stared struck speechless, heart pounding, if this was true she would need to inform her father at once. This was something new, something they didn’t know about. Scott did lie frequently, but Lydia would have no reason to go along with Scott’s plans or insanity. In fact, she would be the first person to tell her if anything was going on. The urge to leave now was strong, but she needed information. She had to wait on Scott.

“This isn’t a joke, right?” Allison just had to be sure. 

Lydia just sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes, refraining from replying to such a stupid question. 

“Lydia!” Allison protested at the silence, wincing at the scorn filled look she received in return.

“Ready to go?” Lydia asked Jackson as he emerged from the boys locker room, greatly relieved and extremely happy. “Then lets go!” she said in her usual clipped manner. “Where is Stiles?” 

“Still getting changed,” Jackson explained derisively, after helping Scott for five minutes, bloody idiot honestly, Scott wanted it so he should be left alone to deal with it in his opinion. 

“Stiles, we’re leaving!” Lydia called into the changing room, ignoring the squeak of protest that came from both Stiles and Scott. 

“Crap!” Stiles muttered, desperately wrestling with his clothes in order to get them on quickly. Lydia didn’t make idle threats, and he wasn’t waiting nearly an hour to get to the Loft. He’d need to actually walk home – or worse get the bus – then get his jeep then go to the loft. The sound of her heels clicking away was like the judges hammer striking down. “I’ll text you, remember to get your asthma medication renewed!” Stiles told his best friend, as he shuffled out of the room, continuing to dress all the while one handed with his bag and lacrosse gear in his other hand.

He fell over, three times, much to his friends amusement judging by their laughter. They waited though, that was the main thing. 

He would soon know what he was. 

\-------0 

Harry and Peter remained outside the Hale house for hours, only moving when Harry’s cell begun ringing. Peter moved just slightly, allowing Harry to fish it out. Peter watched Harry stand up, moving just slightly away from him. “What do you have for me?” 

“I found Gerard Argent, whatever he is, he’s not a werewolf,” came the voice of a slightly younger gentlemen sounding grim and quite frankly disgusted by whatever was bothering him. 

“Oh?” Harry asked surprised, a frown marring his features, “Then what is your best guess as to what he is?” 

“Nothing, yet,” the guy said seriously, “He’s a miracle case, he had cancer, but each day he’s spewing out black goo out of every one of his orifices. Each time he does, the cancer disappears and he gets slightly stronger, whatever he took seems to be actually working.” 

“Where is he?” Harry growled out, eyes flashing purple in anger. 

“Christopher Argent had him stashed in an old folks home, two miles from where you are,” the amusement was obvious. 

“Raymond,” Harry scowled, not in the mood for amusement. 

“Oh, come on, it is funny, in a depressing sort of way,” he continued, sobering in the face of Harry’s disapproval. “I’ll take pictures of the records and send them to you. Oh, would you look at that, on a scale of one to ten how bad is the pain he’s always putting ten, such a shame.” Sarcasm oozing from his voice, as he shifted paperwork to look at it presumably. 

“Remain there until tonight, as soon as I have him I’ll transfer the funds to your account,” Harry ordered, “Keep a watch and tell me if anyone comes near him.” 

“Will do, I’ll send you the documents once I’m done, about five to ten minutes,” his folder was quite large after all. 

“Thank you Raymond,” Harry said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome,” Raymond said, “Be careful,” he added, as he always did, before the call ended without further conversation. 

“Why not use magic?” Peter queried, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d used magic to track down his latest target. 

“It doesn’t work with shifters,” Harry replied, sliding his phone back into his pocket, a pensive look on his face. It didn’t work on creatures full stop, only witches and other magic users, magic calling on magic. It was why it was dangerous to use your true name. Something he would need to make clear to Stiles, first and foremost. Thankfully though, he didn’t use his first name, unless his father did actually call him Stiles Stilinski which Harry doubted…but it wasn’t the worst name he’d ever heard in the world. “I assumed he would be one by now,” 

“Evidently not,” Peter stated, eyes gleaming darkly, his icy blue eyes flashing, with just a hint of purple around the edges. 

“You should check out your eyes in the mirror,” Harry pointed out, cocking his head to the side, reminiscent of a curious dog. “There is a hint of purple in them.” which was curious, but nothing dangerous. It might just have something to do with the magic he’d used to protect Peter from his own stupidity. “We need to get back, the others will be there, no doubt Stiles is going to want to know what he is.” He had to admit he was rather looking forward to it as well. 

Peter blinked but nodded, and wasn’t the least bit surprised when they were apparated back to the loft. He immediately made a beeline for the bathroom, curious to know what had changed with his eyes. He ignored everyone who glanced at him curiously, walking swiftly with an air of mystery around him. They still somehow missed the fact Peter kept his gaze constantly moving around the exits of the property as if he honestly feared he’d forget they were there. 

“Stand here, and be as still as possible.” Peter heard Harry say, as he flashed his eyes in the mirror, and found that Harry was quite correct, the outer eye was more purple than blue. Would it continue or was that just how his eyes were going to be from now on? 

Could it be the magic he used? Was Stiles closer to the truth with his earlier comment of it being ‘magic’ the reason Harry had purple eyes? Not only had he used magic, he’d had magic used on him on a molecule level, to completely repair everything that had been wrong with him due to his chosen manner of return. When Stiles used magic would his eye colour be purple? Or something else entirely? 

Hearing the quiet murmur of Latin he turned and left the bathroom, making his way back downstairs, sitting at the bottom. Watching Harry perform magic, it had always been a curious sight, he’d never gotten used to it. His unique way of using it always turned him on like nothing else could. He did however, roll his eyes at the grimaces Jackson and Isaac wore, they’d get used to it. Derek knew better than that, having grown up in a werewolf household, well, it wasn’t proper to react to someone’s scent after all. 

They were new they’d learn or he would make sure they did. 

“How long will it take now?” Stiles asked, having remained as still as possible, which is to say hardly at all. The boy couldn’t be still if his life depended on it. 

“You are a sorcerer mage,” Harry said eventually, sounding amused by Stiles impatience and not annoyed. “Once you’ve levelled up to the highest you’ll be the sorcerer mage supreme, but it takes decades to accomplish it, but I have a feeling you’ll surpass all my expectations.” 

“If I used magic would I exhaust myself or could I draw power from somewhere? Like objects that are imbued with power like Dr. Strange? How long can I cast spells? Is there a limit? Will I be able to perform rituals? What kind of magic could I do? Will they help?” Stiles asked in a single breath, only having to pause to take a breath. “Is there a way to tell ones’ level? Do I need to go to a mage to find out? Or can I practice myself…” 

“Stiles…” Harry said, as the questions continued, but Stiles bulldozed through his word. 

“Stiles!” Harry said a little louder but Stiles continued on. 

“Silencio!” 

“Oh, not that is much better, do me a favour and keep it on him?” Jackson said, grateful for the reprieve as Isaac laughed and Lydia pursed her lips in amusement. “It’s a good look on you, Stiles,” was all she had to say. 

Even Derek had to look away to stop anyone seeing the amusement clear on his face at the indignant look on Stiles face, as his words spewed forth without a word heard. 

“Everything you need will be in the books,” Harry stated firmly, “All the questions you’ve asked, will be answered, but the books remain here, is that understood?” he was not going to risk mundane humans getting their hands on his priceless books. “You will be careful with them, any rip, tear or worse pencil in the margin and I will tear you a new one.” With that he removed the spell. 

“You have the book I need already? Here?” nobody was surprised the first thing out of Stiles mouth was another question. 

 

\-------0

What were your expectations whereupon reading this story? Did you expect it to be mostly about Harry/Peter? If so I assume you wouldn't mind if it was primarily about them with Stiles and Derek and the pack coming secondary to it? As Peter and Harry hunt down Kate and Deal with the Alpha pack…along with training Stiles and Lydia? What will happen to Deaton? I've not done anything to him yet in A Life Worth Living Either so yeah, I think I'm going to have him dealt with sooner…the question is will Harry find anything before Stiles or will Stiles get to the bottom of it alarmingly fast? Will Deaton have been in an area where another pack had lost its life? Will he be a hunter/druid? Or just someone maintaining the balance along with his sister? Harry's already promised to kill her anyway :P what's one more? Or would you rather see Harry and Peter part of the Hale pack but coming and going a lot as left-hands/hunting down anyone a threat to the pack? Building up quite a reputation? Will Derek become a force to be reckoned with, I know Harry's going hard on him, but after all he's been through…Derek's actions and reactions strike him as immature, he wants the boy to grow up and take his share of the blame and move on. Will Derek beg Harry remove the memories or will Harry have to do that himself? or will Peter request that Harry do it seeing as Derek isn't sleeping well with his memories? Will it succeed in pushing Derek and Peter closer or will the opposite happen and they only get on from a distance? Will Stiles be the Emissary and left-hand (for local threats) against the pack the likes of Deaton and that…and other potential hunters! Will Gerard's death be bloody and gory or swift with a killing curse? What will Chris do with the information that there is a way to take the werewolf out of a human and return their humanity? Will he kidnap Harry in order to try and torture the information out of him? Proving he's no better than the rest of the Argents? Or will be try to coerce, threaten and ultimately beg for the information? R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

The Big Bad 

Chapter 11

Stiles sat in the loft surrounded by the dozens of books Harry had given him. He’d sneakily tried to steal one home last night, only for it to pull a charmed/book of shadows on him. He was literally unable to take the book out the door, to add insult to injury? Harry had been watching the entire thing from the top of the loft, seeing him amused was scary. Joker kind of scary actually. He’d stopped immediately after that, pouting enough that the damn iceberg from the titanic would have been able to park on it. It had been glowing, and he was honestly now more curious about how it worked. How would Harry be able to take his books away? Or was it something to do with Harry himself? But no, it couldn’t be, Harry wasn’t here, neither was Peter come to that. 

“Come eat,” Derek grumbled, grabbing the back of Stiles top and literally dragging him towards the sofa, away from the books. 

“Hey! Careful of the goods! Human here!” Stiles managed to get out as he was strangled by his own clothes due to Derek’s actions. Noticing immediately that Derek let up a little, perhaps Harry was right…if he had spoken up earlier…maybe it wouldn’t be happening. It had been six long years since Derek had interacted with humans in a pack basis. Would he feel a sheepish apologetic from Derek if he had wolf-y senses? He was nonetheless still plonked onto the sofa with a Chinese takeaway container shoved into his hands. 

Stiles scowled at Isaac who was laughing at his misfortune from where he was lazing eating his own food. 

“Now why are you laughing at your Alpha providing his pack-members with food?” Harry asked, making his presence known causing Stiles and Isaac to flail and jump respectively. “Ninety percent of all pack interacts are non-verbal, perhaps ninety-nine when it comes to Derek.” He added with a quip of amusement, as he ambled over to his trunk – which Stiles couldn’t open actually and it shocked him when he tried – yes he’d tried sue him.

Derek was cross between embarrassed and cross, he didn’t like his actions being pointed out. Half the time he wasn’t even aware of what he was doing would be odd to humans, after all he’d grown up in a pack with a few of them, it was normal. He forgot that to Stiles and maybe even Isaac, Erica and Boyd it wasn’t, he noticed though that Isaac had become quiet and reflective after Harry’s words, perhaps he was beginning to realize what being a wolf was truly all about…not being stronger, healing faster…but pack. It wasn’t fully his fault though, Isaac had been distancing himself, spending more time with Scott. Unfortunately, it wasn’t Isaac’s fault either. 

Then something dawned on him, caught his attention. “You smell of Argent,” his tone defensive, eyes flashing red as he stared at Harry. 

Stiles froze, heart pounding erratically just thinking about him. It was as humiliating as it was fearful, being beaten by an old man until he was pissing blood. He’d ensured that pain without saying or doing anything. Nothing to ease the pain, for fear that his father would find out how bad it was. The whole family was crazy, fanatical crazy assholes. 

“Mmm, I do,” Harry purred, sounding very much like Peter at the moment. It was times like this where Derek had no doubt that this wizard-turned-werewolf was his uncles mate. “Let’s just say it will be one less problem to deal with.” 

Derek stiffened further at the insinuation, while part of him wanted to protest that they might be predators but they weren’t killers. He was vividly reminded of Harry’s words yesterday, that an Alpha had a duty to protect his pack. Trying to deal with things without killing…had almost resulted in the death of his Beta’s all of them, because the Argents had a massive hatred hard on for him and his family and anyone in or adjacent to his pack by association. He could feel Isaac’s relief and Stiles fear and he realized…this outcome was for the best when it came to all things. “This might inaugurate a war, it might make matters worse.” he really didn’t want Allison Argent leading the charge against them again, he didn’t want to lose any of his pack, not with the damn Alpha pack – minus one member – converging on them. 

“He will be found in a non-suspicion manner that comes with the bite stipulation in their charter.” Harry said wryly, knowing Derek would understand. If any hunter was bitten by a Alpha Werewolf they would commit suicide on the full moon instead of becoming a ‘monster’. “Ironic isn’t it? the only Argent that lived up to the damn code was married into it.” 

Derek cocked his head to the side in agreement, shuddering in remembrance to the damn pack bond that had shown up with the redhead briefly before it had been snuffed out. Presumably when Victoria Argent had committed suicide moments after her eyes turned…made him wonder if she had blue eyes…Scott couldn’t be the only innocent werewolf she had tried to kill surely. He didn’t believe any of the Argents stuck to the code…not even Chris who he had seen shoot Scott who had his gold eyes on clear display. 

“Makes you wonder if Allison’s daddy would commit suicide and leave his daughter alone like a coward…but the Male Argents always make the best foot soldiers, loyal to their dying breath in a code they don’t even adhere to.” Harry’s lips curled, his hated for hunters on clear display, his claws emerging as he narrowed his eyes, oh how he wanted to get back…couldn’t let Peter have all the fun. 

Stiles swallowed at the prospect, it was madness committing suicide just because. Then again, the hunter would go Omega, no pack in the world would contemplate letting an Argent in its ranks – or any hunter – come to that, it would be like the pigs inviting the big bad wolf into the house…awful analogy but stiles couldn’t think of any others at the moment. He certainly wouldn’t forgive his own father if he did something like that, especially since there were only two of them left. 

“Let me know when you’re finished,” Derek asked, even adding a, “Please,” he wanted to prepare for anything that might be coming his way, knowing was better than being in the dark. Watching Harry put a variety of weapons into his pockets. 

“Of course,” Harry replied, “Will I give him your compliments, Stiles? Anything you’d like to have me do to him in your name?” he crooned as he wandered over, green eyes gleaming darkly, “Think before you reply, and remember Scott isn’t here to judge you and neither your Alpha or Isaac will even think to change their opinion of you, they understand.” Making it clear his darker nature would be welcomed here, that he’d thrive with people who know, who understand. 

Stiles darted a look over at Derek before glancing at Harry, he was kneeling waiting patiently. He had an understanding look on his face, none of the sarcasm or sickly cooing to be seen. It was a genuine question, and Stiles just knew he’d do whatever he asked. 

Because he was pack. 

Derek inhaled sharply, darting a quick look at Stiles in shock the bond he had with Stiles was suddenly bright and strong, intermixed with the possibility of more. Complete and total trust of the pack, of him, was what could have enforced that. Jacksons, Isaac, Boyd and Erica’s were all slowly beginning to brighten, but they weren’t there yet…he didn’t know when they would be but considering their sorry state a few days ago, he was going to go on a limb and say this was infinitely much better. Limb, he thought wryly, ironic given the fact he would feel like he lost one if anything happened to any of them. 

“Beat him up, electrocute him, make him feel as small as we were made feel,” Stiles said, his voice low but determined, a steeliness laid underneath. “Then burn him, he doesn’t deserve a fawning hunter funeral, dig him in a hole where nobody will know what really happened to him. Let them flounder and wonder.” 

Harry just listened to him, giving a wicked grin, he wondered if Derek and Isaac were just beginning to learn the core of steel that lived within Stiles. Given the fact Stiles had stood up to an insane Alpha with nothing but his sarcasm and once with a cocktail spoke volumes. “You forgot how strong he was, didn’t you Derek?” smelling the shocked approval coming from Derek. “He faced down an enraged Alpha…rendered a burn victim on fire a second time…prepared to do what he had to in order to kill a threat to Scott, his father, his town.” 

Isaac squeaked at the reminder, well, the tale had been told, and he’d been shocked to hear that, honestly. Stiles was human, he wasn’t sure how the idiot had managed to survive these past eight months in all honesty. It was something…Isaac would like to have, that kind of courage. “You know, I never used to be able to stand you…I don’t know why I do now,” Isaac blurted out, he spoke too much, flailed around too much, caused him to flinch a mile in case he was hit. 

“Your wolf approves, he makes a good pack mate, whether you realize it or not, Stiles has everything you and your wolf desires…loyalty, protection, leadership, and more importantly, he will understand you.” Harry explained, and he was going to go into a leadership position if Derek mated to him. He would become the Alpha mate, along with of course, his Emissary duties. How long that would remain…well, Harry had no idea, Stiles would probably end up turned eventually. 

“He’s right,” Derek confirmed when Isaac looked at him for guidance, for honestly, for the truth, finally getting the pack back on track as it should have been. Looking to his Alpha for the truth of all things. He couldn’t help but feel smug and superior about it though, and made no attempts dampen it. He’d been trying, by the moon, he had, but he’d never received any instruction on how to be an Alpha. He’d done well all things considered, he hadn’t bitten anyone unwilling. 

Although both Derek and Isaac were at a loss to how Stiles could even venture into understanding what Isaac had been through. 

Stiles though had flinched, nobody knew, not even his own father knew the extent…he’d walked in on it once or twice before admitting her to Beacon Hills hospital. So she could have the full time care she patently needed. How was it that Harry knew his secrets? Could he know or was Harry only referring to the Elder Argent? 

Either way he would go to sleep tonight feeling infinity much better that Gerard Argent was dead. 

“We’ll be back later,” Harry stated standing swiftly, ready to Apparate out. The last thing he heard was Stiles comment to Derek “Oh, Danny is coming tonight, I was going to tell him everything but apparently he already knew…he was born to a wolf pack but he’s human did you know?” Stiles blabbed…already sounding like an Alpha mate, telling Derek how it was opposed to asking. The scent of the other Beta’s lingering in the air along with the Keening woman. 

“What’s my nephew done now?” Peter asked, as Harry materialised with his favourite knives, there was an amused twist to his lips that Derek could only entice out of him in the past day or so.

“Stiles told him that Danny was in the know,” Harry said chuckling wryly, having a normal conversation as if having hunters tied up in derelict warehouses was perfectly normal. “Didn’t even bother asking…makes you wonder if he even realizes it’s not exactly…ordinary,”

“Probably not, the only other human pack member is a Banshee and she’s not exactly normal either.” Peter said wryly, eyes gleaming with wicked vindictiveness as he observed Gerard Argent. These past few hours were most definitely the most exciting in a long time, except for the moments he had avenged his packs murderers by killing those who had set the fire. He did not consider Allison Argent to be a member of the Hale pack, not even Derek did. He endured her presence while pandering to Scott bloody McCall. 

How close had they come to losing the Hale territory to the likes of McCall? All because of Deaton, he would definitely need to look into him. 

As soon as possible, but the more immediate threats came first. 

Both of them Argents. One now he acknowledged, blood splattered across his claws as he flexed them. 

\--------0 Flashback 0---------

“You ready to go?” Harry appeared in front of Peter, who was sleeping once again on the bed Harry had conjured. Harry didn’t need to know how Peter thought, to know he was sleeping on it just because of their combined scents. Everyone else was sleeping, even Derek, although he was roused by his speech, but not fully. 

Peter all but scrambled out of the bed, still looking elegant while doing so. Smoothing down his clothes, giving a nod. Excitement thrumming through him, he didn’t need to ask any questions. Harry had promised to allow him his revenge on the Argents, since it was rightfully his, and Harry always kept his promises. 

Harry chuckled, slightly bemused but not surprised to find that Peter had slept in his clothes. He’d probably been waiting for this moment, how he’d successfully fallen asleep he didn’t know. 

“Lead the way, mate of mine,” Peter drawled smarmily, wrapping his arms around Harry, clinging to him now that the opportunity had been presented to him. His good mood dimming slightly at the feeling of Harry stiffening at his touch, before relaxing, a vivid reminder of what he had done, even if he didn’t have the damn memories to go along with it. Or it could have been the words, sometimes he loathed Talia for what she’d forced him to do, it overwhelmed him sometimes, but he also loved her fiercely too, she was his sister after all and she had paid a terrible, terrible price for trying to run his life. For forcing him to chose between his mate and family. 

A pained terrible fondness burst forth from Harry, shaking his head, unable to help the way Peter always made him feel. He loved him, had loved him fiercely, but Peter had left him broken, it had taken so long to get over him, but he never really had…he’d just burrowed his feelings of heartbreak and ache and just went through the motions, doing his work and hunting down rouge hunters and killing them. Hunting down rouge hunters wasn’t in his job description, no that he did just for fun and to protect his kind from the filth that thought they were higher up the food chain. Just like the piece of filth he was about to dispatch with extreme prejudice. 

Gerard Argent was next on the list. 

The next one? The next Argent was Kate, who he was tempted to draw out her torture for years. 

“Lets go,” Harry murmured, and with that they were gone from the loft. 

Peter blinked when they found themselves outside of an old folks home. His nose wrinkled at the scents, strong medication, urine, perfume, it was harsh on his nose. Under all that though…he could smell Argent and the repugnant odour of a failed wolf bite, that was slowly healing the bastard. Along with some sort of herb, he must be taking something to stop the bite failing. For the life of him he couldn’t pick up what the scent was, he hadn’t smelt it before. 

“Harry?” came the whispered question, Peter glanced over and found a thin but tall intimidating figure dressed in scrubs at the side entrance to the home. He reminded Peter of a slimmer version of Boyd actually, he honestly looked like an older version of him, and would have thought brother if Boyd had one. 

“You must be Raymond,” Peter said smoothly, as he ambled towards the figure. 

“And you must be Peter,” Raymond said, arching a brow visibly surprised, chuckling a little at the startled look on Peter’s face. “I’ve known Harry for many years,” he confided, his scent had been absent for many years, it was good to know that all was well between them. 

“You’re a werewolf?” Peter questioned, sniffing the air, he couldn’t smell anything on him. 

“Yes, the type that turns into a wolf on the full moon,” Raymond explained blithely unafraid of Peter. “He’s sleeping, drugs don’t last long on him, twenty minutes if you’re lucky. He’s rarely sleeping and is in constant pain.” 

“Are all camera’s off?” Harry questioned. 

“Yes, they’re remain off until morning security comes in, luckily they’re on two different circuits, remain on this side of the building.” Raymond explained, “Follow me,” he’d remain there for a few months less if he got himself fired. It just depended if any more work came his way, as of right now, the only thing that had been of interest to him had been Harry’s contract. 

“How can you endure working here?” Peter asked through gritted teeth, barely breathing, only when he was forced to otherwise he’d pass out. 

“Here,” Harry murmured, pressing a hand against Peter, it glowed briefly. 

The next breath Peter reluctantly took, it was like being in the forest. “Okay, that’s…disconcerting,” and freaky as hell, his nose was telling him completely different from his visuals. “I think I understand how the humans feel on those 3D platforms,” when they see things like forests and beaches when they’re still in their bedrooms. 

“Want me to remove it?” Harry asked, they never paused in moving through the quiet corridors. They didn’t meet anyone, even the reception desk they passed was absent of any nurses or night watchers. He didn’t expect to, Raymond had no doubt ensured their passage through here was unencumbered. 

“No,” Peter grumbled, he didn’t want to go back to smelling everything awful about this place. “Would you be able to make it seem like he actually left on his own accord without us touching him? It would strengthen the belief that we didn’t have anything to do with it?” unaware of what exactly Harry had in mind. “Chris will investigate this thoroughly, and as much as it pains me to admit, Gerard Argent is a figurehead in the hunter business.” 

Harry’s eyes flashed ominously purple, “If any come near I will destroy them all,” he loathed hunters with a passion. They’d killed his godson and Andromeda who had been protecting him. Andromeda had suggested coming here, for a fresh start, they hadn’t been here for more than half a year before they’d both been killed. He’d found them with dozens of arrows in their cold dead bodies. Hunters. He still hadn’t found out which ones, but when he did?...well, when he did they would be obliterated right down to the kids. Oh, he wouldn’t stop until every single bloody hunter had been wiped of the face of the planet. 

Peter grasped a hold of his shoulder and squeezed it, an air of understood sadness enveloping him. They’d been together for a long while, so of course, he had known about Teddy. He also understood why Harry had been absent for an entire day one day, before coming back feeling utterly depressed. Always on the anniversary. 

That sadness turned to channelled anger as Raymond opened the door – still on the ground floor – of Gerard Argent’s room. 

“Imperio!” intoned Harry, giving Gerard Argent instructions on what to do, and when to do it. Turning to Raymond once he was done with the filth, “Go about your duty and get the camera’s back on, make sure you don’t look bloody guilty, Peter’s right, Chris will go over this with a fine tooth comb.” 

Raymond barely blinked at the change of direction, he knew whether Gerard Argent was physically capable of it, he would be making his way out of here tonight on his own with a little mind nudge from Harry. “Of course,” he murmured in agreement, giving them a nod before vacating the room. 

He didn’t even feel slightly guilty knowing what or rather who he was handing the old man over and what would come of him. 

He’d done worse to those not fully human just because they weren’t fully human. 

In fact he’d sleep better knowing it was one less hunter in the world, especially an Argent. He wasn’t going to be the only one either, pack, pack-adjacent and those affected by the man would too. 

He felt the tell-tale feeling of Apparation, he made a show of doing his rounds before popping into the security room. Before he could do anything he felt the screens coming on, Harry had made it so they were never off to begin with via magic by the look of it. Good, less suspicious that way, when it came to hunters though you could never be too careful. 

Not even five minutes later, Raymond observed Gerard Argent leaving his bedroom, wheeling himself down the corridor. A vindictive sort of amusement coursed through him, he was going to his own death, there was something poetic about that he had to admit. 

He wondered what was going on in his mind, the panic, the fear, he sort of wished he was closer just to see…to smell it. 

Maybe Harry would let him know…he could dream couldn’t he? 

\--------0 

The three of them were apparated…Peter found, to a road near a motel, Glen Capri, 

Peter watched Gerard approach in slight bemusement, the hunter coming to the predator. He nonetheless continued following Harry as he walked, both of them invisible to all that moved, all that observed. Gerard showed no signs of stopping, no signs of exhausting, eventually after doing something to the Muggle at the front of the Motel, Gerard wheeled himself into the motel room with zero difficulty, black goo oozing out of his mouth, nose and ears causing his lungs to rattle with it. 

“Why here?” Peter asked investigating their surroundings while Gerard just remained placid while his emotions went all over the place. The smell of fear…it was…ambrosia to him. He knew Harry had a reason for everything he was doing here and now. 

“This is the room his cowardly brother took his life, this is where Alexander Argent committed suicide.” Harry said bearing his teeth at Gerard, when he felt a burst of rage flow through Argent even if he didn’t show it. “I find the irony quite…amusing.” 

“Ah, the Argent bitten by Deucalion,” Peter mused, it was only after that that whispers of Gerard Argent’s actions begun to circle, like he had lost the plot and made mistakes where he shouldn’t have. Everyone knew not to trust the Argent’s anyway, but Deucalion had been a fool, and now it was other werewolves paying the bloody price of the actions of the hunters. “How do you know about this and why?” not really surprised, Harry had a lot of contacts. He couldn’t see why Harry wanted to know about an old dead hunter. 

“I’ve been trying to pinpoint where every hunter fraction was,” Harry admitted, claws out just thinking about it. “I’ve only cleared a few…but when and if I find out…nobody will survive I will take out every single one of them.” snarling, purple eyes flaring, they would pay for what they did to Teddy and Andromeda. He would make them suffer tortures of the damned. 

Peter said nothing, he knew there was nothing he could say that would help. He knew the all encompassing need for revenge and retribution. At least he got his very easily and quickly, he hadn’t had to wait…or continue waiting not even sure if you would get it. He did have one partly true statement, “Hunters talk, you should always leave one alive and interrogate them,” 

“Who better to brag to than the big bad Argents?” Harry sneered, eyes narrowing thoughtfully, it was worth a shot. “I’ll need a few things,” with that, Harry viciously yanked a few strands of Gerard’s hair out of his head. 

Peter leaned against the wall, sniffing distastefully at the smell of the room. it smelt like a bloody brothel. Harry had removed the spell on him the moment they were out of the building for that he was grateful. He straightened when Harry yanked Gerard’s hair and removed what smelt like dead body but way too small to be one…well, it had been he amended his thoughts, as Harry used magic to turn the dead body back to its correct size. He put the hairs into some sort of disgusting green concoction and forced the body to swallow it. 

His eyes widened when he saw the surface of the body begin to bubble until it looked like Gerard Argent. The body looked as if it had just died moments before, not hours ago as it must have been at least. Since they had been together for the past hour. 

That also explained why Harry had summoned a few of the blades that had been hidden in Argents room. Twitching as the body began breathing, blood pumping through its veins, watching impassively as Harry wrapped the hand around the handle of the blade and help stab the doppelganger in the heart. Slowly, the doppelganger ceased breathing again. 

For all intents and purposes Gerard Argent was dead. 

Speaking of Argent…the smell of disbelief and fear was profound, as close to a religious experience as Peter would ever get. He shouldn’t have killed those who killed his family quickly…no, this was the best sort of torture. Luckily he was getting another go at Kate Argent. Oh, now that was going to be fun. 

It certainly beat hanging around his nephew trying to prevent him from making more mistakes. 

“Now we get to it,” Harry said, sighing in satisfaction, flicking his wand making sure there was nothing to cause suspicion that anyone other than them were there. Peter automatically moved the wheelchair to the side of the room by the bed, after Harry grabbed the back of Gerard’s neck and bodily lifted him as if he weighed nothing. That way it would look as if he had exited the chair and onto the bed. 

Before Peter could ask any questions, Harry gestured for him to come, grimacing at the feel of the black ooze splattering onto the back of his hand. Now that was disgusting, he would need to sterilize his hands to get that stink off. 

Peter stepped up into Harry’s personal space, showing a little fang, eyes glinting supernaturally. He did not like being so close to Gerard Argent but needs a must…the good stuff was going to start soon. 

They soon found themselves in an abandoned warehouse, back in Beacon Hills, actually. This was the distillery where Deucalion had been blinded if he recalled correctly. It stank of alcohol and teenagers, usual hang out spots for them. There were three or four barrels with ash, burnt wood and trash in them, obviously used for fires during the colder nights.

Harry discarded Gerard like a piece of trash as soon as they appeared, casting spells, ones Peter knew. Muggle-repellent charms stop anyone from approaching the building, silencing charms so that nobody heard what he presumed was Gerard Argent’s screams. Then he proceeded to bend down giving Peter a appreciative glance of his backside, before he was conjuring up a chair. 

“Now that’s a sight I can get behind,” Peter drawled, feeling better that Gerard was secured. 

“I’m going to go get the Veritaserum,” Harry explained, “My trunk is in the loft. I’ll be back in a minute,” rubbing at his hand trying to get the disgusting ooze off him, and the scent which seemed to have seeped into his pores. 

“His lack of reaction is rather boring,” Peter admitted, giving Argent a gimlet glare. 

Harry removed the Imperius curse before leaving Peter alone with the hunter. Peter would relish the enjoyment he’d get out of torturing him, he didn’t need to worry about him killing the old man quite yet. 

\------0 End Flashback 0------

“Where exactly did you get that body?” Peter queried, watching the blood ooze down the claw marks adorning Argent’s face. Evidently he couldn’t heal yet, at least not well. 

Argent was shaking with silent wrath, tears running down his face at the additional pain coursing through his body. Breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilation. “When I get out of here,” Gerard promised, “I’ll kill you all, every one of you,” it might have been more effective threat if he wasn’t practically sobbing the words out. 

Harry rolled his eyes, Peter was too impatient by far, sliding his weapons back into his pocket, he removed the Veritaserum. “I’m not sure if it will work…it never works well on creatures,” 

“He isn’t one…yet,” Peter said, following Harry’s lead and ignoring Argent, not that he’d live long enough to enact his threats, neither he or Harry were stupid enough to allow a threat to live. He had read through the medical information, he was turning, painfully, slowly, with a great deal of difficulty but he would either be healed of his cancer and remain human – the only human to reject the bite and survive – or he would have turned into a werewolf. If it had been anyone except Argent, he would have kept them alive to see for himself, but his curiosity didn’t extent to Argent’s life. Or letting him survive another day. 

“We’ll see,” Harry replied, yanking Gerard’s head back, using more force than necessary, “Do you know what Stiles has asked me to do to you? Oh, why spoil the surprise? I’ll definitely give him what he’s asked for though…you deserve any second of it, including being burnt to death.” He informed the hunter coolly. 

Despite his fear, Gerard Argent spat in Harry’s face, more blood than spit. 

Harry crudely wiped it away, “And you call us animals?” grimacing in disgust, before prying out Gerard’s tongue, and placing three drops of the potion onto his tongue. 

Peter hadn’t observed the truth serum in effect again. 

“Docile again?” Peter asked, sounding both amused and exasperated. 

Harry just threw an amused look over his shoulder at the werewolf, “Only while it’s in effect, don’t worry we have all night to enjoy ourselves.” 

All was silent for a few moments before Peter said, “I’m glad you came,” ‘glad I called you’ glad he still had the same number… glad for so many things. Most of which he wouldn’t admit out loud, neither were what you would call sappy idiots who wore their hearts on their sleeves. They would sometimes, only sometimes, admit what they were feeling. They didn’t even need to admit it, they could smell what the other felt, all else was quite frankly a waste of breath. 

“Who else would help you get away with torture?” Harry said wryly, warmth suffusing him, partially hating his own reactions to his declaration. It was as good as ‘I love you’ from Peter actually. Wandering over he nuzzled into his neck and bit him playfully, Harry snorted when he felt a heavy doze of disgust from Argent. 

Straightening up, Harry asked a question, what was Gerard Argent doing on January 5th 2003. 

When he heard the answer, Harry’s magic exploded out of him in his anger. Causing a backlash so severe that Gerard Argent blasted through the warehouse wall, Peter ended up crashing into the opposite wall, able to stop his rabid approach with the wall through well honed instincts. 

Harry himself was roaring in fury, already in Beta shift, eyes purple salivating as he prepared to run at Gerard Argent and tear him to pieces. 

Loving County Texas, his home, Gerard Argent had attacked his family. 

 

\-------0

Perhaps a bit predictable but what the muse wants the muse wants! :D So, will Harry kill Gerard quickly in his anger and regret it? Or will he reign himself in or will he require a bit of help from Peter? Will Derek receive Gerard Argent's head from Harry when he's done? and it become a theme? Will we have Stiles older than Scott and the others in this one so Derek and Stiles can be together when they're in the story since this might primarily be about Peter and Harry and their hunt for Kate Argent? Will they get a hold of her before she begins her plans for Derek? Or will we see Derek evolve in this? or perhaps becoming a good Alpha he will Evolve regardless? Be able to do as other Hales have before him and fully shift? I suppose you'd like to see Scott in the next few chapters as he realizes what he's given up? Will he go begging Derek for the bite? Would Derek give it to him? what of Deaton? General negligence OR responsible? Just not caring due to the balance and the unbalance in the Nemeton? R&R please!


End file.
